Of Mountains and Woodlands
by Amplesound
Summary: Maya is a Nymph, Thorin is a dwarf and Bilbo is Bilbo. Their stories entertwine as Bilbo's adventure plays out and Thorin begins to recognise his little hearts murmerings...D'aaaahwww! :} Maya's story goes excitingly on but to what end? Expreimental intro. Excuse any mistakes. Yay or Nay? DO tell. Maya (And the Wild Wood) is mine. The rest...not so much. ThorinXOC
1. Chapter 1

Of Mountains and Woodlands

Nymphs: Nymphs of the Wild Wood are wonderful and magical creatures. The height of just above a hobbit and just below a dwarf, build of an Elf and looks of a human, though a distinct trade was of a tattoo drawn as a vine that wrapped itself around their bodies. It was said they were able to walk as light as a feather on the surface of the water and climb the tallest mountains with ease, disappear as quickly as they would appear, not speak before thinking…but above all, it was a myth mind you, they were magic with fire dancing.

But Nymphs are a long forgotten, ancient and humble race. It was said they died out many years before the coming of the 3rd age. They were one of the oldest races Middle Earth had seen and were once the most respected until one day, the race of man came to realise the potential men had and tried to take lands and woods, valleys and rivers and claim them as theirs. It started a great strife for many years between all living things in the world. Men, Elves, Dwarves and, of course, Nymphs met in a battle for equity and peace, ironic though it was, it worked. Peace came, all was well. But the race of Nymphs was not the strongest of warriors and so was driven back into the depths of the Wood, once known as Lyneil. The 2nd Age began, Lyneil lost its charm and Nymphs became scarcer and scarcer until one day, it was rumoured that they no longer existed. The Wood of Lyneil lost its name and due to unfamiliar sounds and disappearances it became known as the Wild Wood.

The Wild Wood had strange goings on: tales of the Ghosts of Bark began to resurface, rumours of beings in the trees: Children of the Faun. The Wood; was coming to life again. Now, a wizard, Gandalf; had caught wind of such tales and so went about finding the truth while in the meantime, Thorin Oakenshield planned to reclaim Erebor; the ancient dwarf city of old. Yes, Gandalf made plans with Thorin and his Kin and so the adventure was set to go. Arriving at Bilbo Baggins' house, all things began to unfold.

"I'm not burglar. I've never stolen anything in my life," Bilbo Baggins stated self-righteously over Thorin's shoulder.

"I fear Mr Baggins is right," Balin commented thoughtfully, "He's hardly burglar material,"

"Aye, the world is no place for those soft o' heart and weak o' limb," Dwalin growled from beneath his beard. Bilbo stood in the background nodding away in agreement at every ounce of discouragement. Bilbo had made up his mind the moment Gandalf had mentioned adventure: he was not going. Comments started being chucked around the table like a balloon might have been hit from one child to another, all with regards to Bilbo's inability to burgle anything, they were all exceedingly unhelpful. Bilbo was just fine until Gandalf had had enough, the lights dimmed and the atmosphere darkened as he stood up, his tall figure looming over the dwarves as an inescapable giant.

"I said Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, and if I say he is a burglar, then a burglar he is!" he calmed down, and sat once more as the dwarves looked taken aback and Bilbo shook in his trousers.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet," Gandalf insistently continued, "And I think he has a lot more to offer than any of you know. Including himself,"

It took a moment for it sink in as all eyes were still widely set up on Gandalf, but sure enough one by one each dwarf seemed to nod until at last Thorin spoke,

"Give him the contract," he got it from Balin and shoved into Bilbo's chest.

"Do you have another of those contracts?" Gandalf asked Thorin as Bilbo set about reading through the old, stained piece of scripture. Thorin looked at him through narrowed eyes,

"Why?"

"Because we have another member soon to arrive," Gandalf's reply was rather matter of fact and left Thorin in a state of confusion,

"I only asked you for one more,"

"Yes, well, you seemed rather unimpressed by Mr Baggins here, so mayhap she will make a better companion,"

"What do you mean 'she'?" Thorin followed him through to the front door, stepping over Bilbo's fallen body and left the others to go about attending to Bilbo's comfort.

"You found me a woman," he said bluntly. Even more unimpressed than when he first arrived,

"No," Gandalf laid a hand on the little round door handle, "I found you better,"

And he opened the door to reveal a small, humanoid creature that made it to the height of Thorin's nose, slim though not tiny. She had human face with a scar that rounded below her left eye, her eyes being a beautiful turquoise colour, high cheek bones and a soft jaw. She came with a little bag that swung about her neck and rested on her right hip and a sword and scabbard that rested on the other. A soft, white cotton shirt covered her shoulders and upper body while an earthly coloured pair of light boots accompanied rusty pants. Her hands were bound in some sort of leather up to the elbow where it met the shirt. There was a hint of some severe scarring there too. All in all, she was not beautiful but she had an interesting face and a calm composure. She smiled as Gandalf stepped aside to let her in.

"Thorin Oakenshield, this is Maya of the Wild Wood. Daughter of Maein, Lord of the Undergrowth,"

"You're a Nymph!" Thorin stared at her incredulously, disbelief all over his face. The comment somehow caught the ears of all who were there and before he knew it, the whole company was about him, pushing, shoving, gasping and gaping. Bilbo in his dazed state managed to make an appearance himself.

"Yes, if you must know," Gandalf frowned and put his hands on hips, "But I'm sure she would prefer her name if you would be so obliging,"

Thorin did not answer but rather bowed his apology,

"At your service; however, I wasn't aware of your race still being part of the world,"

Maya gazed at him though inquisitive eyes,

"You're not the only one. We chose a quiet life,"

Gandalf was satisfied with that and so continued on his introduction.

"Maya, meet Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Dori, Ori and Nori. And of course, Mr Baggins," Once he had finished, Gandalf looked rather pleased with himself. Maya greeted them all with a shy nod but it was an in-awe-Bilbo she turned her attention to,

"Bilbo Baggins," her voice was melodic and flowed from her lips, "I've heard much about you,"

"Oh, well," he shuffled his feet nervously, trying to regain his composure after being shocked by the presence of such a myth in his own home, "What exactly have you heard?"

"Many things," she smiled, her scar crinkling up closer to her eye, "Quite the adventurer,"

"No," Bilbo lifted his shoulders apologetically, "Unfortunately you have been misinformed,"

She cocked her head,

"I don't believe that. I heard it from Gandalf; I can only assume he speaks the truth,"

"Of course you heard it from him," he snorted, "Look, I'm sorry, Gandalf,"

All eyes drifted from him back to Gandalf whose frown had returned.

"But," Bilbo continued, "I'm not your Hobbit,"

"But you are,"

It wasn't Gandalf, who spoke. Bilbo turned with everyone else to Maya,

"You just haven't tried yet," Maya looked at him encouragingly, so much so that Bilbo felt a wee twang to say "Fine" on the spot. He resisted it however,

"I can't, Maya. I'm not a Took and I'm not a burglar. I'm a Baggins, of Bag End. I'm a resp - people expect things of me,"

"Well that's no way to view such a situation. Tell me Mr Baggins, what's your favourite story?" Maya enquired, seemingly innocently. Bilbo hesitated for a moment before answering,

"The story of my great, great, grandfather; he charged into battle and supposedly killed the great Goblin king,"

Bilbo smiled a small smile at the memory of sitting on the floor by the hearth while his grandfather would tell him those stories. That was always his favourite, but he failed to see the point,

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, where did the story come from?"

"Well, my great, great Grandfather?" Bilbo narrowed his eyes, feeling more and more as if he were walking into a trap. That or they really were silly ignorant questions with blatant answers serving no purpose what so ever.

"Right, so how do you think that story came to be?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Bilbo stared back at her, the point slowly dawning on him and he glanced down, unwilling to answer.

"He took a step out the front door, Mr Baggins. That's how all great stories come to be,"

"Indeed. You'll have one or two good stories to tell of your own when you come back," Gandalf tilted his head, emphasising the tone of excitement and mystery.

"Can you guarantee that I will come back?" Bilbo asked hesitantly.

"No," Gandalf shook his head, "But if you do, you will not be the same,"

But the Hobbit had had enough.

"See that's what I'm afraid of. I'm sorry, I just can't. It's been wonderful meeting you all. Good night,"

And he made his way through the crowd of Dwarves, not one making a sound; he made quick eye contact with Thorin who easily stared him down.

"Now that we've lost our burglar," He stated once Bilbo had gone, "What exactly do we plan to do now?"

"Well, carry on, I suppose," Gandalf replied,

"What?" Bofur retorted, "Without our burglar?! We don't stand a chance against Smaug!"

The company started to retort back all at once but Thorin's deep voice raised high above the others, silencing all those that dared challenge him,

"Be silent! We will do this with or without our burglar and might I add, we have Miss Maya. All is not lost, not yet," he turned to Gandalf and Maya, "We leave at first light. Baggins or no, we go. Agreed?"

It was more a statement than an actual offer of truce. Gandalf only nodded in acknowledgment. Maya caught Thorn's eye, his steal, blue eyes diving deep into her depths. Reading, assessing.

The night ended around the fire in the living room as the Song of the Misty Mountains wafted through the small Hobbit hole, nestling in every nook and cranny and left its haunting residue to linger at the back of Bilbo Baggins' head as he dreamed.

Maya's heart was racing, one too many a time had she caught the unwavering stare of the Dwarf King: reading; assessing. All was to unfold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Mountains and Woodlands: Chapter 2**

The night grew tired quickly and so came the dawn, the sun peeping over the hills, cascading light over the rivers and valleys of Hobbiton and beyond, shining a golden shimmer onto the feet of Bilbo Baggins. The company had taken their leave just before dawn and were now well on their way and Bilbo was left to make amends by himself. Coming face to face with the door and the contract they had left on the shelf in his hand, Bilbo felt a tug at his heart and energy in his feet. It's a dangerous business, stepping out your door and taking to the road…and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you'd get swept off too. Bilbo took that first step and the second, hesitating on the third but then the fourth came and he lost count. He raced down his little path, through his gate, down the road, a shadow in the fields, over the fence and before he thought to look back, Hobbiton was gone and adventure loomed before him.

"Wait!" he called, panting to a stop next to Balin. Thorin had turned and gazed at Bilbo with disbelief and so in response, Bilbo raised the contract above his head as if it were a trophy,

"I've signed it,"

Balin took the contract from him and looked at it, looked suspiciously back at Bilbo and then proceeded to pull out a one-eye lens and peeped at the small signature left by the burglar, checking…just in case he had forged it for no reason. Balin looked content with his conclusion, however, and folded and put away the paper, smiling down at Bilbo,

"Welcome, Mr Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield,"

Bilbo smiled, immensely pleased with himself,

"Get him a pony,"

"What? No!" Bilbo's smile faded quickly, he was never fond of animals, especially ones that were bigger than him,

"I'm just fine walking, really. I've walked quite far in my life,"

Thorin only listened for a moment before ignoring the rest of Bilbo's argument, raising an eyebrow at Maya as he passed her. Bilbo was hoisted up onto a lovely little white pony and was left to sit uncomfortably astride the little things as it bumbled away alongside everyone else.

"So what's your story, Mr Baggins?" Maya fell in beside him, "What made you come through?"

Bilbo glanced at her before returning his focus to the task of holding the reins ridiculously tightly.

"Well, you, actually, your little interrogation last night got me to thinking and well…here I am,"

"Here you are," she smiled at him, "I'm glad you came, Bilbo Baggins,"

"Yes, well," he glanced ahead of him looking glum, "Thorin didn't seem too happy about me showing up,"

Maya looked to Thorin, thoughtfully, at exactly the time Thorin glanced back; they made eye contact and then turned away,

"He'll come round, he doesn't seem too fond of me either but, he'll come around. You'll see," she laid a hand on his shoulder and left him be. Bilbo didn't feel very assured and even less so when she left his side. He didn't look up often enough for the first couple of hours' worth of riding but when he finally gained confidence and got to talking with Bofur and Gloin, he learnt and saw a great deal more than what he initially did. He saw the trees as green as he'd ever known and the path upon which they rode was over grown and rough so he concluded that it was seldom used. The sun would constantly be going from cloud to cloud so the shadows would change to form peculiar shapes, fitting their surrounding as best they could with the light they were given until sometimes they would be outdone and not be there at all. Bilbo saw the sky in a new light every few minutes too, more than he'd ever seen it change in his whole life at Hobbiton. What he learnt was that Thorin was not one for new companions; he took a while to warm up to them. Dori was the writer and les artist of the company, Bombur was a brilliant chef and dinner was one to be looked forward too no matter what the circumstance of food was. Bilbo could believe that by the size of Bombur. If there was no food, food would appear for Bombur would refuse to accept that no food was available. That would just be too rude. He also learnt that Gandalf had found Maya on the outskirts of the Wild Wood, though why she was on the border and not in its depths was not clear. Gandalf had met her and apparently offered her a place on the quest and she had accepted without faltering. She was also found alone, which was another mystery. Bilbo frowned,

"Alone? I read Nymphs were always in pairs,"

"Aye, that's what we heard too. Apparently that's not true though. Odd one she is, so it sounds," Gloin stroked his red beard, trying to tame that which could not be tamed.

"Thorin seems to be weary of her as well," Bofur nodded towards their leader, "I don' know if it's jus' me or not, but he seems to spend a lot of time glancin' over his shoulder at her. Can't figure out if it's with contempt or content. That one's face never changes,"

"Not sure," Gloin was still stroking his beard, "He's always lookin' around, never still. Ah well, she's an odd one, like you said. Problem solved. I like her though, I think she's go' somethin' ta show,"

"Hmm, aye," Bofur turned to Bilbo, "What do you think?"

Bilbo looked to where Maya rode next to Gandalf; his hat; tall and grey it was, made him look 3 times taller than he was. Maya didn't seem to be bothered by it but maybe she didn't know. She looked like a midget next to Gandalf's long frame, despite being on a pony. Thorin was just ahead of them and as Bilbo watched, Thorin did indeed glance over his shoulder often. Not to add to the conversation, though, he never said a word.

"I don't know,"

And so they rode on in silence; Gloin stroking his beard, Bilbo watching Thorin and Maya and Bofur humming a sweet little tune.

The company set up camp in a small, sheltered clearing at the base of a cliff. As Thorin stared out over the moonlit valley before him, Balin's voice echoed out the story of his battle against Azog and the loss of his grandfather and father on the same day. The day he became King was the worst day of his life. That day played out in his dreams more often than he could bear, weighed his shoulders down and was the crack in the wall of pride when no one was looking. When he turned around, he found the company (or those that were awake) looking at him in awed respect. He could say nothing; only walk back through the masses to his bed roll.

"What of the pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked hesitantly.

"That filth died of his wounds long ago," Filth. Thorin spat the word out as if it were poison on the tongue. He marched passed his nephews, giving them a curt nod before settling on his matt, very much aware of the uncertain glance that passed between Balin and Gandalf but he was too tired to enquire. He didn't care, he wanted Erebor back. He wanted the Arkenstone where it belonged, he wanted a dreamless slumber…he wanted his father. He sat leaning against the rock, his gaze drifting to Gloin's undisturbed form, breathing in all the little critters that hovered above his face and breathing them back out again like a fountain in reverse. Maya sat nearby and he found his gaze drifting. Her eyes, brighter and bigger in the light, danced with the flames, her hands fidgeted and he thought he saw sparks but he dismissed that as a trick of the fire light and his exhaustion.

"You're a little far from home, aren't you," he didn't mean it as a crude comment, merely as a suggestion. He was prepared to defend his remark if she took offense, for his deep voice often had the reproachful edge to it that had grown more prominent as the years passed. But Maya took no offense and moved her vision to him, pausing a moment before responding.

"Not too far, a day or so away. We'll be passing back the way I came, if I'm not mistaken,"

"Oh," Thorin's brow furrowed but a little as it usually did, "Gandalf did not inform me of this,"

"Well, I have now, so need to worry,"

"I would like to know beforehand. It is my quest. If we're taking detours, I would like to know," he would have been angry but he really was tired.

"It's not far, really. Anyway, I signed that contract and gave it to Balin. I just thought you should know,"

Thorin nodded, Balin's insistence on the "contract" was such an odd and pointless thing and he rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed,

"Good," before he could say anymore, though, Bilbo's voice carried through the cool, night air, irritating Thorin's keen ears. He didn't understand the wizard's reasons for bringing the hobbit. He looked useless; _skill with conkers? What in Durin's name is that_? He huffed,

"Hobbit," he grumbled, pressing his head to the rock face.

"What about him?" Maya looked over at him inquisitively.

"Why is he here? What use could he possibly be to me…to us? He can't fight, he's not a burglar – he made that very clear. What he _is_, i_s_ a liability,"

"You don't know that," Maya retorted gently.

"Have you seen him?" he leant forward again, emphasising his contempt.

"Bilbo Baggins, the hobbit– yes, but his heart? I'm waiting to see," she looked back at Thorin and rested her chin on her hand, her elbow resting on her knee.

"I don't know why he's here; _he_ doesn't know why he's here! Why is he here?" Thorin insisted, throwing his hands up in frustration,

"For the same reason I'm here, perhaps,"

"Well, why are you here?"

"Because you need help,"

Thorin turned his head sharply to her, meeting her stern gaze. She didn't waver and didn't blink. Loyalty, honour, a willing heart, Thorin could ask no more than that and he remembered those words he told Balin. Maya's eyes were daring him to challenge her answer but in retrospect, he could not. He didn't want to. The comfort that came with such a keen look and such gentle words was remarkable. He held her gaze for a long while before getting up and walking to her and taking a seat by her side. She nodded, he nodded and all at once they had a mutual understanding of one another. Staring into the flames of the dying fire, they let the night be. The moon hung low in the sky as bright as day, a sliver coin in the deep blue canvas.

Bilbo and Bofur looked at each other, the eyes of Fili and Kili narrowed, everyone else snored away to their hearts content.


	3. Chapter 3

So, trolls and the beginnings of the wild wood I have decided that I'm not going to worry about the length, what must be said, will be said. Keep me informed, your critique and encouragement are totes floating my barrel (See what I did there? It was terrible.)

**Of Mountains and Woodlands: Chapter 3**

"I told Thorin of the detour you wanted to take,"

"Oh?"

"Needless to say he wasn't happy about it…and to be honest, Gandalf neither am I," Maya shifted astride her pony to look up at him, mild worry glinting in her eyes. She could feel it starting to burn in her heart. It had started when Gandalf had informed her of his intentions. A shadow was growing in the East, something had been moving under the watchful eyes of Middle-Earth's guardians and he wanted to know what.

"I do not understand why you fear them, they are your kin!" he sounded exasperated, completely thrown by her lack of faith.

"They are not my kin, not anymore. My 'uncle'," the word was bitter on Maya's tongue, "My uncle over threw my father and banished me from the realm when he learnt that I had chosen to help with this quest and that my Father approved of it by telling me that it was the right thing,"

"Do you doubt it?" Gandalf looked back at her over the tip of his nose, challenging her.

"No," Maya backed down slightly, her temper rising above average had caught her off guard and she quickly resumed her composure, "No, Gandalf, I believe it right with all my heart. But to go back…he will have me strung from the tallest tree and believe me I have tried so many times but I escaped from their grasp many times as well. Now, I have but 3 friends left that I know of, the others, my Uncle has hanged in my stead. I will have no more. The Nymph's you seek are not the Nymphs we once were. Ever since the reign of my uncle, they are as cold as stone and their ruler colder still. It was the day you came to us that I was banished,"

She sighed heavily,

"I don't even _know_ what has become of my father,"

Gandalf pondered for only a moment and Maya gave way to the thought that maybe he was rethinking his decision but alas, Gandalf was not so easily swayed.

"I am sorry, Maya but I need to know if he's alive and if he knows about what is happening in the East. If you know of anyone that could have a surer idea than your father of what it might be; then lead on,"

Maya said nothing so Gandalf softened.

"I think it will do you good to know and I need you, Maya. I would not ask you to do this if I had another choice,"

She breathed in and nodded. Saying no more she moved onwards, leaving the conversation behind her, the knowledge that they would be there within the next two days, safely tucked away at the back of her mind.

The company had left early that morning and had endured wind and rain and Maya saw it coming before it arrived. Her skin had tingled with anticipation and her blood thinned for the cold and at last the little storm had hit and she danced in the rain, climbing down from her pony, she had taken off her boots, waded into the nearest stream and stood there. Swaying with the trees as the little droplets of water caressed her face. It had been too long. But that had passed and the company halted at a little broken stone house. Maya didn't feel right there and neither did Gandalf as it happened for he and Thorin spoke in slowly rising tones just a little way from the rest of the dwarves, Maya and Bilbo. When Gandalf had left in a humph, Bilbo turned anxiously to Bofur,

"Will he come back?"

"He's a wizard! He does what he pleases," Bofur smiled his cheeky smile and carried on with his stirring of the pot. Bilbo glanced at Maya for reassurance but Maya wasn't so sure herself and took a deep breath in and raised her eyebrows at a loss.

A few hours later, the food was ready and it was getting dark. Bofur had assigned Bilbo to take two bowls of food to Fili and Kili by the ponies but he seemed hesitant so Maya opted to go. She was tired of waiting for nothing and worry played her like a piano. She strolled through the trees into the next clearing where Fili and Kili surveyed the area looking confused,

"Here, I come bearing gifts,"

No answer,

"Food, I have food,"

No answer.

"What are you staring at? What seems to be the problem?" she came up beside Kili.

"Well, once we had 16 ponies and now we only have 14,"

"You lost the ponies," she turned her gaze to Kili and then to Fili, "You were watching them the whole time, how did you lose them?"

But they were distracted, looking around the broken tree branches and fallen trunks.

"What's that?!" Fili pointed through a little clearing between two bushes. All three snuck up to it and peeped through. Three monstrous trolls sat brewing their stew around a fire with the lost ponies tied to what was left of a paddock. Maya's eyes widened,

"That's the size of a troll?" she was struck dumb by such a sight. Kili turned and grinned,

"Never seen a troll before, have you?"

Her awe turned to amazement and then to sheer disbelief,

"No, obviously I have not, but you have," she turned to Kili, pointing at a forty-five degree angle up at the trolls, "But tell me, how did you _not_ see that? That is a mountain that walked across your path!"

Fili and Kili went silent and she chuckled at them, releasing the tension, earning two large grins in return. It really was quite something. She gingerly gave them their food,

"Go get help, if you will. I don't see this ending the way imagine it too,"

"What are you going to do?" Fili asked the back of her head as she snuck off. She turned briefly,

"I'm going to get the ponies back," she grinned and slipped around the clearing and was gone from view.

Thorin sat by the fire, twisting the point of his sword into the ground from the hilt. He hadn't eaten much of his stew and so being unable to finish it, he had handed it onto to Bombur. He gazed over all the faces by the fire counting, making sure he knew where the missing faces were. Gandalf wasn't there. He smirked. Fili and Kili were watching the horses. The hobbit was there…

Why was the hobbit there? Where was Maya? Why was Maya not there? He began to rise, opening his mouth to give voice to his questions but he was interrupted as Fili and Kili burst through the undergrowth, breathless and holding their bowls limply. Thorin frowned at them but he was not yet angry,

"What is it, what's wrong?" he stood defensively, ready.

"The ponies, 2 of them are gone," Kili said breathlessly.

Thorin took a step forward, his heart beginning to beat faster,

"Where is Maya?"

The others had risen too.

"Aye, she's gone to try and get them back. She sent us to get help. Uncle!"

Thorin had already wasted too much time. He raced back through the branches and trees and vines from which Kili and Fili had come, coming to a stop at the same little clearing and watched the scene play out, assessing, planning and plotting.

Maya had been caught and she had expected no less. They had hung her upside down from an overhead tree branch so that she looked them all in the eye.

"I like this plane, Burt," One troll grinned at the one stirring the stew, "We've never 'ad Nymph before,"

"Yes, well, isn't Burt just filled with spectacular ideas? I actually think we'd do better as a salad dressing," Maya was trying to keep random small talk going as she wriggled and twisted her ankle. She could feel the rope was not tight and she could also see how they had linked up the ponies at the paddock to said rope. She wasn't clear as to why they thought that smart but they were halfwits and it worked to her advantage if she could just get her foot free, "That's my opinion, anyway,"

"Who cares about your opinion? Stupid Nymph thing, we don't eat salad,"

"So I gathered," just a little more…the plan was to swing free, land around the whereabouts of the paddock so that the ponies would bolt and so being swung in the right direction she'd bolt after them and all of them would disappear and she would gather the ponies when they were safe. It didn't work at all.

"Oi!" The troll named Burt saw her wriggling her ankle, "Wha' you doin'?"

Maya tried to start her swing but the rope snapped and she fell from above, landing on her shoulder and rolling onto her back. All had failed with the exception of the ponies which had bolted. Maya leapt to her feet turning to face the action, pausing, crouching, and thinking she was completely stuffed. It was then that Thorin rushed out sword in hand, yelling in his loudest battle voice. He cut, he stabbed, he sliced, he jabbed and it all but hindered the Trolls' strength. The whole company had come for her in full force, each one taking on a troll without fear. Maya had no weapon and no means to fight, so she removed herself from the battle and clambered onto a rock to look down on the commotion, as her mind raced.

What now? Where to? How to? How long until dawn? She looked up at the sky, it was beginning to brighten but a little, the only problem was that she looked down from the rock that would slow the light of day and if all went any more wrong, dawn would not come quick enough. It didn't go more wrong it went to the depths of worse and back. They had Bilbo between two of the trolls, threatening to tear him apart. Thorin paused, striking a match of fear in the hearts of Bilbo and Maya alike as he resisted the need to put down his sword but he did and before she knew it, all of them were in sacks. Besides the elite few who found themselves on the spit. Now was the time to think of a plan but no plan had come to mind. That was until she saw the crack below her feet. She began to wonder; eyeing the vine that hung from the tree to her right, then to the tree on her left and then to the pile of dwarfish-iron swords in a pile near the paddock. She glanced at the struggling sacked dwarves and made her decision. She slipped down from her rock and crept to where the pile of weapons lay forgotten. An axe was on the top of the pile and was suited just fine for her purpose. She was surprised, for since when, in such situations of dire need, did that ever happen? She discreetly lifted it from the pile, her face turning red from exertion. Dwarfish-iron was said to be indestructible and furthermore made it heavy, so now was the time to test that theory, but how the dwarves carried them around was a mystery to her.

She climbed back onto the rock, the axe being dragged behind her, and found her crack once more. She shoved the head of the axe hard into the opening, putting all the weight she had onto it to push it down. She thought she heard a cracking sound coming from below her feet but she wasn't sure. The axe was holding though, and that was what mattered. She scurried across to fetch the vine and scurried back across to the opposite side to climb the tree and prepare to take flight. She balanced herself on a thick branch and took a last glance at the sacked company and saw that Bilbo was on his last ounce of an idea to keep them alive until dawn,

"And what do you propose we do? Let 'em go?"

"Well…"

But the big, ugly troll shoved his big, grubby finger into Bilbo's chest and growled,

"Don't think I don' know wha' you're doin'! You think you so smar'! I think we should ea' you firs'"

And at that Maya jumped. The vine caught and she began to swing. She lifted her feet to brace herself for impact as the axe approached, faster and faster until she began to scream and drew everyone's attention.

"Who's tha'?

"Look' like the Nymph thing,"

"I though' we ate it"

Maya hit home hard making the axe shudder violently. Maya lost her grip of the vine and slid off the edge of the rock leaving it to heave and crack on its own in the most dramatic way. It was a monumentally chaotic crumble as bits of rock and stone were spat out from all sides. Cracks snaking their way all over its face emanating strange groans as the rock face began to split. It met its end swiftly after that as the rock merely collapsed and light flooded over the clearing onto the dwarves in sacks and on spits and of course onto the blinded trolls as they wailed and contorted in agony as the burning sun turned them limb by limb into stone until they were nothing but gargoyles in the forest.

Everyone looked on in stunned amazement at the scene that had so suddenly finished as it began. Bursts of cheers rang rather suddenly through the morning air at the magnificent stroke of luck that slowly made sense to them. Thorin found himself smiling widely at Maya as she appeared limping though the rubble. Her left pant leg had been ripped and she had a nasty graze on her knee that oozed blood from the torn skin and her face had gotten a little smudge of dirt here and there. She undid the ropes the spit-dwarves were being held up by first and then Mr Baggins and together, they untied and unsacked everyone else.

"I used your axe," she shrugged at Thorin as he approached from the pile of weapons where everyone else went to find their things. She assumed he was there to find out what she had done with it, "It's in the rubble there somewhere,"

She gestured to the broken rock behind her. It was going to take a while to find it and Thorin removed his mind and his gaze from it for the thought of having to dig through it made him weary.

"I – that's not why I'm here," he smiled at her, "Though that was foolish,"

"Would you rather have burned?"

"No, I wanted to know if you were alright. You're limping,"

Maya looked down at her knee, and frowned a little as the sting set in,

"No, it's fine. All is well," she was about to leave to go sort through the rubble but then she remembered, "Oh and thank you…for…coming for me so quickly,"

She smiled coyly,

"Very heroic," she thought she saw Thorin's chest rise a little and she tried not to giggle at his proud assertion.

"Thank you!" she heard him call after her as she limped off to dig through the rubble after collecting her own effects.

Gandalf came back late that night as the company huddled around the fire, it had grown cold and the fire didn't seem to be doing the trick. No one actually stood up but he was met with relief as he dumped a bag in the middle of the circle, just beside the fire with a clinking sound, taking a seat next to Maya.

"Where did you go?" Thorin asked, a little more savage sounding than he intended. Gandalf didn't look at him,

"To look ahead,"

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind. I found your trolls. I commend you on your bravery," he nodded at the whole company, each one, including Bilbo, donned a smug smile, all but Thorin who was still feeling sour towards Gandalf.

"I found the troll cave they came from," Gandalf went on, "What they were doing so far from the mountain, I don't know but I suspect it has something to do with the East."

Glancing at Maya, he added,

"The need grows direr every day,"

She didn't bother to look back and settled for a single nod of submission. Thorin had begun to wonder about the Wild Wood. He had heard the conversation Gandalf and Maya had had earlier that morning and every time Gandalf brought it up, Maya's whole persona changed for the worse. It was another addition to the grudge he currently held against Gandalf. The need to go to the Wild Wood deeply upset Maya and what was it about her being killed? How dare he lead her into danger knowing that only she would suffer it!

But Gandalf was not done,

"We will be there by tomorrow's dusk. We will wait for the cover of darkness; I think it best that they do not know who you are for as long as possible, Maya. In which case, we will have to find you a disguise,"

"She can be a dwarf and wear my cloak," Thorin stated without hesitation, "She'd be small but she's about the right size for a dwarfish woman and the cloak will give her some bulk,"

Dwalin snorted,

"She'd be small? Small? No, no, Thorin, she'd be tiny!" and he began to laugh. The jest brought other smiles to the fire light, some chuckled. Even Bilbo cracked a small grin. Maya didn't smile, Thorin definitely didn't smile and instead he rounded on Dwalin,

"Do you have a better plan, Dwalin? If so, I'm sure we'd all love to know," Thorin's bite was harsh and banished the smiles from the realm. Dwalin glared at Thorin through narrowed eyes. Dwalin was a wee bit taller than Thorin though not by much but he was a good foot taller than most of the others and it gave him the distinct advantage of saying and doing as he pleased without being challenged, however when he was challenged, he never dared take a blade to anyone but he could bite back harder so as to never be challenged by the challenger again. Thorin was a different story. He would not speak out against his King and never take a blade to his friend but it was an effort to keep the bite at bay so Dwalin shut his mouth, gritted his teeth and replied,

"No,"

"Fine, then it is settled. Maya will lead us on but she will not be put into any situation where she will have to speak. I will not have her potentially recognised or put in any more danger than she already is, in any way."

He glared up at Gandalf,

"In_ any _way,"

Gandalf did not protest nor did he agree. He merely raised an eyebrow in return. Thorin opted to ignore him for the rest of the night. He felt Maya's soft eyes upon him and he turned. She turned from his steely, blue eyes just as he did so but he felt her lay her hand on his and give a soft squeeze. It was brief and gone before he had the time to really notice it but he realised he missed the touch when it wasn't there.

"What's in the bag?" Bilbo asked changing the subject quickly for the silence that hung in the air was dark and dingy. The others all rushed to the same question, eager to make the discomfort go away.

"Ah, yes," Gandalf tapped his head, "Yes, yes. These," he heaved a sword out and tossed one to Thorin, one to Bilbo and what looked like flint to Maya, "Elvish blades; now before you throw yours away, Thorin Oakenshield, you should know they are the best blades, never blunting and glow blue when orcs are near,"

Thorin grudgingly laid his blade down in front of him.

"Yours, Bilbo," he looked up when Gandalf mentioned his name, looking slightly put out at the concept of carrying a sword, "All you need to know is that true courage is not knowing when to take a life, but when to spare it," he smiled.

That gentle statement made everyone stop and think. Made them think back on past times, wondering if they did the right thing. Gandalf then turned to Maya,

"I didn't know if you would need it,"

"Thank you," Maya tucked it into her little bag and didn't touch it again.

"What would you need it for?" Bilbo enquired, glancing between her and Gandalf but no one answered, Maya only smiled mysteriously and tapped her nose. That was the last of the mystery for the night, what lay ahead was left to rest too though it was something that never truly left Maya alone. Thorin could see it in the way she furrowed her brow and pursed her lips. She had an open face and he could see every ounce of worry that laid claim to the contours of her features. The dwarves sat around the fire and spoke softly to one another, whether it was about the coming events or Erebor or food, Thorin did not know. He had something else on his mind that he wanted to try. He glanced at Maya out of the corner of his eye, watched her shoulders rise in a deep, anxious sigh and he decided that then was the right time. He slowly lifted his hand and hesitated slightly, so slightly before gently resting it on her knee. He didn't dare look at her when he did so but he felt her shift a bit and his heart stopped when he thought she was going to get up and leave but she didn't do that. He felt the warmth of her body press up against his and he felt a slight thump on his shoulder as her head collapsed on his cloak. She said nothing to him but Thorin didn't mind so much. He just smiled awkwardly to himself (this was something he did not expect after his comely days as a younger dwarf were over) and was glad something was going right.

Well, just a word of warning. I plan to make the next chapter completely mine and in so doing, I imagine it to be pretty hard core. No heavy violence or explicit sex just a little sad…and some of you may recognise a character's name to be borrowed from some big and famous play-write, seemed cool to use it though.

Alrighty, please let me know how this chapter went, I had fun with it and it may not be a hundred and twenty % believable but I've had that going in my mind for aaaaages. Did it work?


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Mountains and Woodlands Chapter 4**

The next morning came painfully quickly and even more so did dusk. The average talk of the day went on amongst the company as it would any other day but Maya said nothing for the entire duration of the ride out. The Wild Wood loomed menacingly ahead. Its shadows and life were strangers to her that day – she felt as if she were walking into the dark with no means to light the path ahead of her, the knowledge of knowing she was no longer welcome changed her view of it dramatically as it would for anyone. They stopped a good way away from the actual borders at Gandalf's suggestion. They hid the ponies and de-armed themselves enough to make them not look like a serious threat but not enough to make them look an easy target to the forest dwellers that roamed unseen in the shadows. Yes, the Wild Wood was a dark place now. Maya sat on the grass waiting for the time the sun finally disappeared beyond the horizon and the blanket of night replaced it.

"The time is now, Maya. On your feet," Gandalf cast his long, moonlit shadow over her as he stood just behind her. The action caused a little shiver to trickle down her spine and she stood up rather quickly. Maya kept her bag, checking inside it, but abandoned her sword and donning Thorin's cloak, which was far too long and dragged on the ground around her feet; she lifted its fur hood over her face and disappeared. She looked like a ghost as she moved ahead of the company. Gandalf followed behind her, Thorin in the middle and Dwalin bringing up the rear. They got to the border and she paused, briefly turning for one last assurance. Gandalf urged her on and she didn't turn around again. Crossing her arms to battle the cool night air, Maya made her lofty way into the darkness, where the trees grew tall and their branches reached low and the bark groaned.

Bilbo lost sight of her but he stuck close to Balin who was just in front of him. Sometimes he would stop abruptly and Bilbo would walk into him and both would almost lose their balance. Balin would then whisper over his shoulder,

"Easy, lad,"

Bilbo did his utmost but the forest was not the one he read about in his books, not at night. It creaked and groaned in the breeze. Eyes opened and closed around them and sometimes footsteps were heard in the distance. It was so silent Bilbo worried for his own breathing, it was all they could be sure to hear in the undergrowth. The canopy was thick but little beams managed to fight their way through gaps in the leaves and with that Bilbo wished he didn't look up for whenever he did, he was sure there was something leaning out of the trees, reaching down, clambering through the arms of the forest. At last they came to a halt and Bilbo once again found his face on the back of Balin. They huddled close, all of them, waiting,

"What's happening? Why have we stopped?" Bilbo whispered, clutching the sleeve of Balin's own cloak. He did not say a word against it, bless.

"Waiting to be found, Mr Baggins," Gandalf whispered back, his voice drifting down from above them.

"Why? Can't she just lead us there?"

"No, she can't. How can she, if she does not know the way?" and that was all Gandalf cared to say. Bilbo sensed that the wizard was also ill at ease with the likes of the forest. Bilbo was confused about the answer he gave though and it took some time to understand that Gandalf would not give a direct answer for a) they didn't know who was waiting for answers in the shadows and b) if she was to pass off as a simple traveller, then of course she wouldn't know the way. The silence hung so heavily in the air that Bilbo could feel it on his shoulders but when a voice from around them echoed out, it slipped in between the crevices and soothed the offence the dark took from such an invasion,

"15 travellers in the dark; in cloaks and hoods, they walk these paths. What brings them here in the middle of the night, I wonder,"

No one could locate where the voice came from but Gandalf mustered the courage to speak out when the others dared not,

"We come seeking your assistance,"

"Ah, well I would assume so for no travelling party with their wits in the right place would wonder into a forest they did not know by themselves. Even if you are 15 armed and strong,"

"We seek the help of Marlow, Lord of the Wild Woods,"

"He no longer holds Lordship here. His brother now rules,"

"Then we wish to have his audience instead,"

"Whatever for?" the voice's smooth touch twitched with curiosity.

"I regret to inform you that it can only be for his ears,"

The voice chuckled in the dark and from the murmuring bushes stepped a lean figure. His face was still in shadow but his weaponry and stealth were definitely evident. It made them all shake in their boots to be looking ahead when he so nimbly stepped out from beside Bilbo. The shadow made his way to the front of the little huddle, stopping in front of Maya, the moon cascading over his features. He was built much the same as Maya: high cheek bones though with a more defined jaw and not one scar and his eyes were lilac. His attire was more a warrior's grooming than that of someone who belonged in the forest.

"For 15 strong and armed, this one seems small,"

"She is a dwarf though deaf and mute," Thorin interjected before Gandalf had a chance to reply. The Nymph sought out Thorin's voice and put a face to the words.

'Is that so," he folded his arms in suspicion, "Deaf and mute. I'm disinclined to believe such a thing,"

"It is true," Thorin's voice did not waver but Bilbo was pretty sure Thorin realised his error. They all did.

"You let a deaf and mute dwarf woman lead you on through the forest," he smiled and shook his head at an angle. He proceeded to pull Maya's hood from her head, pulling her hair away from her face. The warrior Nymph's eyes widened before he turned so suddenly from her.

"I thought you dead, Puck Thorn," Maya's voice was not strong, not confident. The fear was there but it caught everyone off guard when she knew Puck's name. Bilbo tensed more so that his limbs began to ache under so much tension. Bilbo was brave to continue on a quest so dangerous for the sake of others but he felt like a gold fish in the sea at that moment.

"I thought _you _gone forever. Why are you here, Maya?" Puck turned to her, prowling back towards them.

"The wizard,"

"The Wizard, Gandalf who came the day you were banished?"

"The same,"

Puck glanced up at him, all menace draining from his features only to be replaced by something else and Bilbo had no idea what it was. At a loss, Puck bowed slightly,

"Evening," he glanced around and found Thorin once more, "Thorin Oakenshield, I presume then,"

Thorin bowed his own head in return. Puck looked back at Maya,

"Well, you'll get your wish. They're watching us, so I can't exactly tell you to run, but Maya…you know the consequences,"

"Yes," she fixed her gaze over Puck's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I can't be…I'm sorry," and he drew his sword and from the dark, all the Nymphs that had been watching them appeared; their knives, spears, swords, whips and other strange things drawn and directed at them. Bilbo felt the cold, steel tip of a knife on the side of his neck and the wet path of a water droplet that ran down his skin from the tip of the knife.

Puck led them into a clearing and there before their eyes, the canopy opened and the moon shone as bright as fire down onto them. The branches of the trees grew and stretched, twisting into one another to make what seemed like benches. Before them, another tree opened up and water flowed from its innards, leaving a shimmering path in its wake which the new Lord of the Wild Wood followed to a clump of tree branches that he fitted into quite nicely. They were in an organic auditorium and Bilbo couldn't help but be amazed.

"So," the Lord spoke in a rusted voice. It did not suite his looks: a crooked nose, dull blue eyes. He was the most uninspiring being in their midst, "You have returned again, Maya. I must say I'm rather disappointed. Do you like what I have done to our Woods? Do you think it will do?"

But Maya shook her head,

"You've ruined it. Tell me, what drove you to turn us into malevolent and dark creatures? That was not what the Woods were meant to be and if it's any consolation, I'm not here of my own accord," she took a step back into Bilbo and he tried to stifle the pain of a crunched foot as best he could as Maya quickly squeezed his hand. Gandalf lifted his head, straightening his shoulders to show confidence,

"I am Gandalf the Grey, one of the many guardians of Middle-Earth. I have come, because I need your knowledgeable help,"

"Ah," the Lord laughed a low, sick laugh, "Speak, then, Gandalf the Grey. What is it you must know?"

"A shadow grows in the East. A necromancer has been rumoured to have been seen. I wish to ask if you might know what is beginning to brew there,"

"Well," the Lord shifted, "I know that your reckless quest has set in motion some dark forces but much more than that, I cannot tell you,"

"Then let me speak with Marlow, for surely he would know,"

The Lord's face hardened and his twisted, arrogant smile disappeared,

"He no longer dwells with the living. He came to his demise a fortnight ago tonight," Bilbo felt Maya tense and he saw Thorin glance at her through the corner of his eye. But Gandalf gave it no heed – it was best they remained oblivious to all.

"It's a shame, but never the less, we thank you for your help and we shall be on our way," Gandalf turned and urged them all to turn quickly too but the Lord was not so kind,

"Puck, if you will,"

Bilbo felt a rough hand grab his arm and before he knew it, he was yanked from the group and strung up between two trees like he had been the night before between the trolls. The others shuffled in dismay, grunted, tried reaching for Bilbo, yelling but it was in vain as their weapons were stripped from them and were held captive once more,

"What is the meaning of this?" Gandalf shoved through the crowd to the front.

"Oh, Maya knows why and I think you do too, Mithrandir. For someone to be rumoured so wise, this was not one of your wisest ideas," the Lord grinned, darkly, "You see, Wizard, Maya was banished. She was not to come back and yet she returned three times and three times, she escaped my wrath. It angered me. She and her father have betrayed this forest and it is because of them I have it so well guarded,"

"For nothing!" Maya shot ahead of Gandalf, "Who has tried to find you? Who had posed a threat, Uncle? It's all in your sick little mind,"

"How dare you speak so shrewdly!" he rose abruptly, "You committed a treason by accepting this quest and so did your father by approving of it! He approved of it until the day he died. His soul starved of water beneath the bark!"

Maya's fury was evident in the way her fists shook but her voice was calm,

"And what of Mr Baggins?" she jerked her head in Bilbo's direction, "Do you wish to execute him in my stead?"

"Yes," the Lord sat back down, a look of content on his gaunt face, "Yes, I do. All them, actually, and then I intend to have you freed,"

"Wh-"

"Just so you understand the depths of your treachery," he smiled.

Maya looked around her in horror. None of the surrounding witnesses moved,

"Who are you?!" she yelled, "What have you become?!" no one answered.

The Lord let her have her moment before gesturing to Puck to do what he was bid. Bilbo's heart caught in his throat and he broke into a cold sweat. He was trembling. Puck took a step towards him, a look of regret on his face. Maya, however, met him head on, stepping between him and Bilbo's suspended body. The movement was swift, agile and somewhat majestic as all at once she drew from her bag two flaming balls attached to chains that wrapped neatly around her fingers. She stood sideways, one flame behind her and the other in front – a challenge for Puck,

"Drop him, Puck Thorn," she had narrowed her eyes and glared at him through a steady gaze. Puck stopped dead at the sight, frowning slightly, unwilling to go any further but the Lord clapped his hands excitedly,

"Oh! A challenge! Come now, Puck! Use your sword. I did not make you guard of the Western Boarder for nothing!"

"You said to have only the members executed and she was to be untouched," he spoke over his shoulder,

"Yes, well she rose to the challenge didn't she!" he got impatient, "Now do what I ordered!"

But Puck hesitated and spoke calmly to Maya,

"We don't fight with fire, Maya, we were never taught,"

She brought the other flame around too with a rushing sound as the breeze met the flame so that both flames were burning in Puck's face,

"_You_ weren't. Now, drop him,"

"I can't,"

"Then we shall stand here for a long time,"

Puck paused and looked down once before raising his head; his face had darkened, his grip on his blade had tightened. From his back, he drew another shorter blade that glistened like water in the moonlight. Bilbo watched from his trees and so did the others. All eyes were anxious and tense. It was sudden when it began for when Puck launched his attack, he made not a sound and so quickly did Maya spin that her fire dragged a flaming path in the air and with an enormously, quiet clang as chain met steel, the fight between friends began.

Maya's fire flew around her giving the impression she was ablaze. The view was leant to Puck for more often than not he was locked in the flame too. Sometimes it was both of them; sometimes she let out a scream of pain as Puck's blade met Maya's flesh. Sometimes when the moment was still; both faces were equally as strong, as determined and completely lost. Every time Maya moved to Bilbo, Puck grew more aggressive and would not allow her to pass. The company looked on in darkness. The Lord looked on in excitement, leaning forward in anticipation of every alternative move. Bilbo was silent where he hung, the thought of life's end gone. What was before him was somewhat more moving. His little heart slowed and upon glancing at Gandalf, he knew he felt the same. This was the end of that which Maya could have risen to, for how much lower could one sink than to declare war on a friend, your own kind, on behalf of another friend you barely knew? Maya felt it too, he could see, for the light that passed her face lit up a brighter, glistening face than the usual and no rage could be detected in her moves. No. no, this hurt. Maya finally lashed out bringing a flame down upon Puck's shoulder making him drop his blade and crumble under the impact. She seized the moment and kicked him square in the chest and sent him sprawling to the feet of her uncle who was, by no means, happy about the turn of events. He rose but Gandalf gave no room for biting, and raising his staff, he emanated a light so bright Bilbo thought he might have dreamed the whole thing and that death was now finally there to collect him. It was the loss of his stomach in the drop and the hard thud as he hit the ground that told him otherwise. He was hauled up, winded, to his feet and was shoved forward roughly. There was a ringing in his ears and the light was still in Bilbo's eyes so he could barely see but Thorin's voice rang clear as was the clang of steel,,

"RUN! RUN! Move, Baggins! Maya! RUN YOU FOOLS!"

And into Bilbo's hands, his little elvish blade was shoved.

Thorin ushered them all as Gandalf set light to the surrounding area where the Nymph Lord held his hearings. All the warriors were starting to appear then, coming down from the trees, from the streams, the rivers, everywhere. He shoved Maya on too, for she was reluctant to move, but the image of Puck Thorn clutching his shoulder, on his knees at the feet of an angry, ruthless, Nymph Lord as he raged and screamed for them to be hunted down until all were dead; was burned into his head and for many nights after that, it was all he dreamed of. The escape itself, however, was like a dream. Everything moved slowly as the rustle of trees and bushes began to wane and it was if they were alone once more, but they daren't stop for fear of what was truly behind them, it was a dangerous fear indeed. They ran as separate people this time, the cool air misting in their faces as they panted on. Thorin could only sense the others around him, never fearing the outcome for where else would they wish to go? Eventually the forest gave way to the open valley they entered the forest from but still they ran. Maya was far ahead of them, Balin just to her right. Bilbo was just ahead of Thorin and Gandalf was taking his long strides as a giant once more in the moonlight, just a little way out of the main group. Everyone else was everywhere else. They reached their ponies but still they did not stop. They went as fly by nights but this time it was Gandalf who lead them on. They entered a larger valley after a slight hill and by the change in atmosphere, he recognised where they were. It was more sacred, safer and larger. It was the Hidden Valley but Thorin had no mind to quarrel with him just now. They came to a speedy halt in front of a rock face and Gandalf turned,

"We must leave the ponies. We cannot get them down the slope and the rest of your journey is no place for them anyway. Maya," he laid a hand on her shoulder, "Jump,"

She didn't hesitate; she disappeared behind the rock within seconds of being told to do so. Thorin started ushering the rest of the dwarves down the slope. Kili had started shooting his arrows into the distance and as Thorin looked on, sure enough, figures were making haste across the valley towards them. Some would fall on impact as Kili hit one and then another but Thorin didn't think it wise,

"KILI, No!" he appeared at the young dwarf's side and dragged his aim to the ground. Kili looked at him with wide eyes.

"Get in, Kili,"

Kili meant to take a last shot but Thorin shoved him,

"No, Kili! Get in! Go!" Thorin stood between him and any other chance he stood of taking another shot so Kili did what he was told. Finally all of them were in and swiftly making their way down a secret passage way which Bofur concluded would be a fantastic passage to follow considering the situation they were in. It was in there that he finally got given the chance to have a word with Gandalf,

"Don't think I don't know where you've lead us,"

"Thorin, that should be the least of your concerns right now and if it isn't, you are quite welcome to climb back out and find somewhere more to your liking," he snapped back over his shoulder and Thorin rolled his eyes. The wizard was right, there was no other place he really could be more grateful to find himself in at that moment. Something else was still on his mind though,

"What of the Wild Wood? Have you burned it all down?"

"No," Gandalf's shoulders dropped slightly, "Can you imagine if I did? No, though a great part of it will have been burnt but they are Nymphs. Nothing is better with water than a Nymph,"

"And Maya?" Thorin asked cautiously. Gandalf didn't look back at him, nor did he respond immediately. In fact, he didn't answer the question at all.

They entered Rivendell exhausted and a little haunted. Elrond offered up his welcome and food and they accepted as gratefully as dwarves could with the elves. They ate and they drank and all was calmed but Maya was not there. Thorin looked at his nephews who were sitting closer to each other than normal that night as the hours grew longer and when they caught his eye, he saw how shaken they looked and he smiled as best he could. He got up sullenly from the table and wondered the city. He came across Maya wonderings, leaning against a pillar. He didn't think she knew he was there and he left her be. The moon was still bright enough to light up one's face and just before he turned away, when he so badly didn't want to, he saw one tear paving its way over the scar below her eye; only one.


	5. Chapter 5

So I'm going to have to start putting stars in the right places to tell you the changes in character perspective, sorry I didn't do that earlier (Too lazy to work out where to find them – I'm no pc wiz)… it may have been a bit confusing. I initially put double spacing and then triple spacing and then quadruple spacing…I give up, time ofr stars, problem is, stars won't appear. How do you get the stars? Hope you enjoy this chapter. The dark is over so we'll have a little magic and then we'll travel on. Please do review :)

* * *

**Of Mountains and Woodlands Chapter 5**

The day before had been a long one with an even longer night and Maya was shattered. But not in a sense that she lost just about everything though that was true, it was more due to the disappointment of seeing what had become of it. Ultimately, the Wild Wood was not the only place that was homed to the Nymph's of Middle-Earth; there were other places to go, but less significant to modern history. Not many would know about them – not even Bilbo. The Forest of Nirvara was one place. They had been a secret longer than the Wild Wood had even existed and even in so being one of the high bloods of the race, she herself, wasn't even sure where that was. Maya had spent the night leaning on her pillar and looking on over the valley. The beautiful waterfalls and delicate carvings of stone that made Rivendell what it was were breath-taking and she felt safe and comfortable there. Nothing could find her,

"Maya!"

Ah, well, someone could. Maya turned her head to view the intruder: short-er, big feet, comely; Bilbo Baggins.

"Bilbo," she couldn't quite muster up the same enthusiasm upon seeing him but she smiled and welcomed him. He sat down next to her, shuffling to get comfortable,

"How are you?" he looked at her gently, concern in his eyes. Bilbo was just so lovely that Maya couldn't help but feel grateful for him being there; he always meant well and he was so out of place and he knew it but yet, he tried so hard and she admired him for it.

"I've been better, Mr Baggins, I will not lie,"

"Yes, I imagine, it's been a harsh few days," he settled his head on the pillar too, mimicking Maya's stature, "I would like to thank you. I want you to know that I would never have asked –"

"You didn't ask me to do anything, Bilbo," She looked at him in the eye, "You didn't ask for anything,"

He nodded and took a breath. Obviously, the thought of being the cause of past events had plagued him the whole night, so Maya gave him playful push with the little strength she could find. The effort caused her stomach to rumble,

"Do you think there's food around?" she squinted at him thoughtfully.

"We had breakfast earlier this morning. We thought we'd leave you be,"

That didn't help her in the slightest and all in all she was quite put out,

"What? Why would you – who does that?!"

And she was on her feet in search of left overs before Bilbo had any time to explain. She was actually quite irritable, she hadn't slept the whole night and she hadn't eaten since the morning before, everything just seemed so grim. She wondered the halls for what seemed like hours before she found out where the food was. The table was still set and where every other place mat was grubby and well used, her little place on the corner of the table was untouched. She sat down alone and helped herself to the salads and breads with all assortments of butters and jams. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Or so it appeared in her current state of mind.

She hadn't been sitting long when her name, in a low, gruff voice, made its way to her ears. She looked up with a mouthful of bread to find Thorin making his heavy stepped way towards the table. He took a seat opposite her without another word but he did so slowly.

"Thorin," she replied. He seemed relaxed and not in a rush. It was whole new aura that surrounded him though he seemed a little cautious towards her.

"I didn't see you at supper,"

"Nope, but you knew where I was," she took another bite. He glanced down at his thick hands looking guilty at being caught in the act whence he thought he did his sneaking so splendidly.

"I didn't want to disturb you,"

"And I appreciate that," she finished chewing and took another swallow, "I do. Thank you,"

She looked at him through tired eyes and although she might not have been able to portray her appreciation in her words, she relied on her face to be more giving. She did need mean it, she had needed the time to mull over everything that had just happened, to deal with the hurt and she liked that he had checked on her without trying to make himself known.

"Are you well?"

"No, but I'll be fine in the end," she looked out over the city again, "Give me a day or two. If you could spare it…if you can't, then I'll either endure it or I'll catch up with you,"

"You don't have to come,"

"Yes, I do. My home is not really home anymore and now I know what it feels like. I'm coming, Thorin Oakenshield," she buttered another slice of bread and looked at him as she took another bite with a look of challenge-me-if-you-dare written in smug confidence all over her face. She caught the smile he gave from beneath his eyebrows and felt like a champion for doing so. Thorin never seemed to smile much so it was always a triumph.

"We'll spend another two days here and then we'll be on," his voice turned to a more business like tone, "Will you be ready?"

"Well, I guess I'll have to be,"

Their conversation didn't go much further than that but he didn't leave and Maya enjoyed the quiet company. She felt comfort in having someone just be with her instead of speaking so much. She enjoyed the talks but sometimes, it was more enjoyable to be with someone and be up in your own head while they were up in theirs. Sometimes it was nice to just look at each other. The moment moved on when Gandalf walked in on the quiet, his shuffling steps drew their attention and as he caught Maya's eye, she felt the rage again. She didn't like it, didn't like him at that moment either so she got up, gave him a curt nod, gave Thorin one more passing glance and left.

"Hmm," Gandalf poured himself some water and watched Maya's departure, "Doesn't seem like she's in any mood to talk to me let alone forgive me just yet,"

"No," Thorin looked up at him, his expression unwelcoming and cold. Gandalf frowned down at him,

"Neither are you, so it seems,"

"You led us in the wrong direction, into a place we did not know and made us all endure unnecessary dangers for nothing. I am angry,"

"For that or because I almost got Maya killed,"

"Both, if you must know,"

Gandalf sat down and sighed,

"I did make a mistake, Thorin, I will grant you that. I am sorry, but I had to know,"

"You wasted our time," he glared at him, his blue, blue eyes hardening. But Gandalf would have none of it and he lost his patience once more. It seemed to be happening more and more frequently, so Thorin noticed. Whether it was just at him or everything, he wasn't sure but he also noticed that he didn't really care. If Gandalf was in a huff, he would just have to deal with it for Thorin had firmly set in his mind that he had nothing to do with it and that was the way it was going to stay.

"You dwarves hold your grudges for far too long," Gandalf grumbled through pursed lips, "You're especially good at holding grudges that aren't your own,"

"That's a new development and you know it. You also know why,"

"Oh yes I do," Gandalf took another sip. Thorin ignored that.

"Everyone is now my responsibility because they came; I owe them whatever protection I can give them,"

"Oh, that I didn't know," Gandalf dipped his head in a knowing fashion. It annoyed Thorin even more, what was he playing at?

"What did you know instead, then?"

"Oh, a great deal. I take pride in my sight as well as my knowledge,"

Thorin looked at him blankly and blinked.

"You said it yourself back at Bag-End: If we have seen the signs, do you not think others would have seen them too? It may refer to a singular form in this situation, however. If _I_ have seen the signs, do you not things others would have seen them too?"

By the time Gandalf had finished formulating his sentence; he had lost himself in his thoughts and was staring off into the distance. Thorin knew very well to what Gandalf was referring and he might have retaliated but he thought better of it and so kept his pride intact by rather let what was, be. Gandalf's little smile soon turned into a little frown and his face turned solemn.

"There is something you must know, now, though. The answers I was looking for in the Wood are here too. You remember the map; you now know where you are to go?"

Thorin nodded slowly, cautiously, waiting for what came next.

"The White Council meets in 2 night's time,"

"You mean to stay while we go?" Thorin felt hesitation grab hold of his head, voices, nudges, feelings telling him that it was a terrible idea to leave without Gandalf and that he should delay. He was on the verge of stating just that, but Gandalf brought the thought to an abrupt halt,

"Yes, I do. It gives us the advantage, for you are right in knowing that they will try stop you. But they also believe that you will not go without me, so with that in mind -"

"We should go without you,"

Gandalf tapped his head and Thorin's anxiety grew even more knowing that he had no choice. Gandalf was right and it made sense, but he did not like the idea of leaving without their wizard. As much as he hated to admit it, Gandalf was a pretty handy life-line at the best of times. But if go they must, then go they would. Thorin excused himself from the company of the wizard and started to make his way out, but then he stopped and turned back,

"We will wait for you in the misty mountains,"

"Agreed, but be mindful and keep your wits about you over those mountains. The rock is smooth and the rains come down hard. Be light of foot and deft of hand, mountains are seldom lonely places,"

Thorin raised his chin and narrowed his eyes, remembering the stories. He stroked his beard, glanced thoughtfully back, nodded and departed.

Bilbo had spent the day wandering around Rivendell in awe of his surroundings. He had to admit, the Wild Wood had been an exciting concept up until a point. That had been a let-down of the grandest scale, but Rivendell was all he read about and so much more; more beautiful, more elegant, more magical and more to his liking. Roaming through lush gardens on marble paths as white as snow and splashing clear, clean water on his face, he could just feel his skin relishing in such comfort. The elves, themselves, were magnificent to look upon. Tall, slim, shimmering with beauty, skin so clear it seemed to glow. The way they walked was more of a glide and more often than not Bilbo had found his mouth hanging open in admiration.

The day had grown old once more when he had finished with his wonderings. The sun hang low, the night's canvas appeared as if it were backlit with little holes to let the light shine through. He sat on a bench and watched the stars twinkle above him.

"Bilbo,"

Bilbo started at the sound of his name, his dreams retreating back into his head. It was Maya and her bag looking weary with little sacks that had formed below her eyes.

"Good evening," he was still a bit startled at being disturbed so suddenly, "I – what – how are you?"

Maya gave him a sympathetic smile at his fumbling and looked up at the sky,

"It's a perfect evening," her voice melodic and whimsical as if she was further away than Bilbo could ever have been, "I feel like dancing. Could use a friend, though," she glanced at him but Bilbo was negligent of the offer,

"No, no, I can't dance. I will stand with you I will sit with you, but I cannot dance,"

She narrowed her eyes curiously at him,

"Have you ever tried?"

"No, I don't intend too,"

She didn't push him as he expected her too. In fact, she accepted it with grace rather than riddles and charm,

"Very well, Mr Baggins," she started backing away down a path Bilbo had not yet trodden, "Enjoy the night sky,"

She spun wistfully and made her way into the night time. Bilbo couldn't help but get the feeling he was going to miss out on something wonderful. But Hobbits have pride too, he had rejected her offer of a dance and in retrospect, she had declined his immobile company. So in theory, he was going to stay put and enjoy the air in his lungs. His feet had a different plan and he followed stealthily behind her. He followed her until she had taken a sudden left and walked into bushes, emerging on the other side, in a clearing. He had never thought to cut through the plants before and this was quite something. It was purposefully hidden so that it could be found by those who chose to wonder. It had green, short cut grass that was soft beneath the toes and a statue of a guard that lingered on the outskirts – quite fitting. There was nothing in the middle, just grass and the sky above them. The surrounding trees giving it the air of secrecy.

He watched in wonder as she laid down her bag and pulled her fire weapon from it. This time, she was careful, more gentle and loving towards it. She removed her boots and other weapons. She rolled her pants to the knee and let her shirt hang free. She tied back her hair in a half pony tail and undid the leather from her arms. The scarring there was from a burn. A burn or many burns…Bilbo wasn't too sure but he watched on. She placed everything out of the way and then placed herself in the middle of the garden. She lit her fires and took a breath, shutting her eyes, she began to sway. The sound of blowing fire emanating from the little balls, little paths began to ignite the air and she was enveloped once more but this time, it looked as if the flames were caressing her body and limbs, kissing them, dancing with her. She hopped, she twirled, she skipped and every once in a while her shirt would lift but a little and the fabled tattoo he had read about would show itself, it was of a vine. He remembered reading about how they were drawn on the body once the girl or boy had come of age, a mark of adolescence. She was smiling to herself, and in the moments when Bilbo was able to look, he saw people, elves looking on as well. There for only moment before moving on. There was someone else just behind the statue but Bilbo could not make out who it was. It didn't matter; he was witnessing something far more important, far more beautiful. He saw how Maya had begun to smile to herself, sometimes she would laugh at her mistakes, for she would set herself alight every now and then, it hurt, but her skin would heal as it always had: excrete a little more water than it usually would and the wound would heal quickly and she would be left with nothing but another scar. Sometimes she just stared at her hands and then she would glance at the fire and then back at her hands. Sometimes, she would just stand there and think. Her face would always drop when she stood and thought. Then she would dance again and she would smile and laugh and get burned and think. Her fires went out after a while and she was left at the mercy of the moon. Beneath the silver ray, amidst her smoke and burning clothes, Bilbo finally saw a bit of relief. So this was what made her happy, made the pain go away and made the world so magical. The air was still alight with fireflies, glow worms, butterflies and rose-beetles – everything. It was something that was incredibly fragile, so surreal that it was unspeakably close to being nothing more than an illusion set to disappear the moment you shut your eyes, so he dared not blink. As she stood, a rustle in the bushes caught her attention and she looked up slowly in the direction of the intruder. It was where Bilbo saw someone, but someone wasn't there anymore. He looked back to see Maya packing up her stuff and with that, he took his leave. He was now the happiest Hobbit there ever was. He saw magic in its purest form and he would never forget it. He strutted happily on by, bowing to Thorin, pausing with a little frown upon seeing him and then shrugging it off. Thorin stood with his arms crossed, leaning against another one of Rivendell's great statues. He nodded in recognition but said nothing.

Maya emerged from the bushes, soot all over her cheeks and upon seeing Thorin's amused face she stopped and gave him a queer look,

"Evening," she dared say,

"Good evening," his face remained unchanged. Maya began to move on awkwardly knowing his amused gaze was following her.

"I wonder if I might walk with you,"

She turned back to him, surprised. He was no longer leaning on the statue. He strolled slowly up to her side, looking around before he looked at her,

"Wonder away, but you'll never know if you don't ask," she smirked but that disappeared quickly, she didn't feel like smirking. Her dance was over and the fatigue was back, her feet and legs like weights. But he gave her a light smile,

"May I walk with you?"

She gestured to him as an answer and so they slowly walked side by side. Sometimes Maya felt his arm brush hers. He was walking very close, not that she minded but it was something she noticed. It was a silent stroll with shared glances. It was a different feeling to the looks they had shared at her breakfast. It felt like it meant more, but to who, she couldn't quite figure out.

"Does dancing make you happy? Seems like it,"

The comment caught off her guard, in slight disbelief she hadn't seen him but she couldn't reply for he didn't seem to be finished,

"I don't suppose you can call it a recovery but to repair a smile so quickly. It's a rare gift to find happiness in such a short space of time,"

"Happiness?" she glanced at him, thinking about her answer, "That's a strange word. I haven't thought of it in months. I don't think it fits. I find happiness in small things at small times, but to be happy as a whole, that's been a challenge for a long time," she bit her lip, "Funny, you don't realise it wasn't there until someone draws attention to it,"

"I am sorry, I did not mean too –"

"No, that's not what I meant. It's not a bad thing, it's just a thing. I think it's good to recognise it, I'm glad _you _did. But to answer your question, Thorin Oakenshield; yes, it does make me happy. I feel free!" she brought her fists into her chest, "Our clan of the Wild Wood was taught to dance but I don't think anybody else loved it quite as much,"

"Interesting," Thorin muttered ponderously, he folded his arms again and resumed his air of royalty and pride, "For beings so fond of water, it's a strange thing to arm you with fire,"

She stepped lightly from him, feeling as if she was invading his kingly bubble or maybe that his kingly bubble was popping hers.

"It is, but you see that's _my_ love. The dancing, though, I agree with you. It is strange, I can't explain it,"

"You don't have too," he stopped and a little out of focus, she walked a little ahead before noticing. He was looking at her intensely,

"What is it?"

He paused, his face calm and poised, the corners of his lips curling,

"It's you, I think,"

He walked passed her, rubbing the smile off his face. She scratched her head for quite suddenly their came an itch. Heat was in her cheeks and with a different burning sensation, she followed. She didn't follow all the way; in fact she took an altogether different road to bed. She fell asleep easily but she dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and she would still wake up in cold sweats, but then Thorin and his Kingly confidence would stroll into her thoughts and she would rest once more, always with a smile, always in a slight state of surprise of the feeling of contentment that accompanied such thoughts. Her father said once, that when one thinks happy, it generally means one is happy…in some small way or another and no matter how low the blow, the easier it is to pick oneself up. It had been one day, and she was tired and broken and everything else terrible but she was going to bed with a small smile. Happiness seemed to be returning to her.

* * *

So the last chapter may not have been as heart breaking as I was planning it to be, but honestly, it wasn't about you it was about me. I felt terrible about putting Maya through the initial plan, so I didn't. Eh, just a note, agains. I have an idea, I know exactly what I want to do with le characters and where I want them to go…obvious. But I haven't read the book in aaages and the movies will be of no help at this rate so I'm just going to wing it when the time comes. Thanks for the support. Peace


	6. Chapter 6

Back to adventure, I love writing little action pieces. There's a **whole **of swinging in this, though. I like the slow brewing romance - i plan to make something of it in the next chapter whilst making the company get a little further in their travels. please don't forget to leave a review. Love, hate, constructive criticism - all are welcome.

* * *

**Of Mountains and Woodlands Chapter 6**

The next day came and went and before he knew it, the time of departure had come. Dawn was not yet upon them but Thorin was more awake than ever and for that, he blamed his anxiety. He got up from his seated position on his bed roll, rolled it and tied it up. As he found his belongings and started stringing them to himself, the company began to stir. Balin woke first. Refusing Thorin's hand, he had pulled himself up by the stone railing that blocked them all from rolling off into oblivion. Thorin had watched him do it in mild admiration, his hand always at the ready. Balin was getting on in age but he had a whole lot of fight left in him – he was the strongest willed being Thorin had ever come across and he felt a little twang of fondness for him, Balin had never left him – not once. It felt like he never would, even when everyone else was prepared to fall, he took a leap with Thorin, when he lead them in to hell and back that day way back when Azog was still a threat.

"Right, laddie," Balin put his hands on his hips looking down at his own bed roll, "The big step, then. Just us,"

"Just us,"

Together, they went about rousing the dwarves from their deep slumbers and dreams of gold, each one equally as unhappy to be pulled from such happy places. The Halfling stirred by himself and when he caught Thorin looking at him, he went about packing up his things. He stood up and swung his pack over his shoulders and grabbed his hiking stick looking as ready as can be. He was also not so happy about leaving the comfort of Rivendell and at that Thorin was not surprised. He turned from the sight of Bilbo with a smirk to look on over the horizon and watched as the sun began to creep over the hills, bringing light to the City of Elves, the water from the fountains rippling in shimmers of gold. It was time to leave and he turned to the company to find Maya front and centre. He greeted her with a small smile, though he was happier to see her than he let on and he didn't doubt for a second that she knew that. He addressed the company as whole when he spoke his first words,

"We leave now, as fast as possible. Not a word to anyone, no pauses, nothing. But if you're going to stay, then you decide now," he aimed the last sentence at Bilbo, throwing him a chilled look and Thorin saw Bilbo's shoulder's drop.

"If anyone was thinking of staying, it was me," Maya was glaring at him with eyes as cold as his when he threw dirty looks at Bilbo. It was disconcerting coming into contact with angry turquoise eyes and Thorin looked away in small state of intimidation. That was new. He led the company out the city as quietly as he could and began their climb to the top of the valley where they were to find the foot of the Misty Mountains. He began to sing the song of said mountains in his head as he trudged on, frequently looking behind him to make sure all were coping. He often made comparisons between the walk from where they were to the top of the mountain and the walk from the bottom of it to where they were at that moment and it often dampened his spirits and he was a grumpy dwarf king. Snapping at whoever complained, at Bilbo when he tripped, at his nephews when they began snapping at each other. Maya, however, marched on, surpassing them all quite easily, making her steady way up when they began to grow tired and out of breath. Thorin watched irritably as she climbed passed him without hesitating for minute. She had just gone through one of the most terrible ordeals and here she was cruising up what seemed to be a slight hill for her and Mount Doom for them. She waited for them with a mildly condescending grin on a rock and when Thorin finally reached her he had to put effort into not doubling over heaving. She had rested her cheek on her hand and Thorin couldn't help but reach out and brush her face lightly with affection,

"I would have offered my help…" she whispered to him, her head bouncing slightly on her palm.

"Why didn't you?"

"Is that funny?"

"It's riotous," Thorin said sarcastically but the clouds over the mountain top had caught his attention; enormous, dark and threatening. The cloud hung in the air, just waiting for them to cross,

"Do you think it would hold off?" he gestured towards the Mountain and its cloud. Maya stood and followed his gaze, crossed her arms and licked her lips,

"No. I don't,"

So now they knew that it was definitely going to be hell getting over the mountain as well getting up it, but there was something else that made them hesitate. Dwalin made an appearance next to them. Just a bit taller than Thorin, he towered over Maya like the cloud before them and just as threateningly thunderous,

"Bloody mountain," he growled; his deep, droll voice prodding the atmosphere with a knife, "Killed me legs and Bombur won't stop bloody complaining. I've just about had enough for one day,"

"Hmmm, we're not done yet. We've got to get in the middle of that and wait," Maya was tapping her lip, pondering, weighing the risks as Thorin stroked his beard doing the same.

"It's going to rain, isn't it," Dwalin looked at Maya bluntly, "Bloody sore legs up bloody big mountain and now we get rain where we don't want it. Oh, aye, that makes perfect sense. So why are we waiting? Why don't we just go in and get it done with? Get as far as possible and find cover for the night," Dwalin could have grumbled on but Thorin turned to silence him as swift as a sparrow,

"Hold on to your grumbling, Dwalin, the rain is the least of our worries," he started to move on and he kept the last word to himself, "Bigger and darker things lie within the depths of those retched mountains,"

And so on they went, single file over the top. By the time the rain hit, they were half way across and Thorin had begun to get an inkling of a hope that may make it to a safe cave before the storm hit. The hope served as jinks and they were in the rain wondering the mountains for far longer than anyone cared to be. They stumbled on, the rain being whipped on to their faces and the wind screaming through the cliffs. The hobbit had almost lost his balance, multiple times, each time slowing them further and each time Thorin felt a lurch of fear as his heart went straight to his mouth. His dislike of the hobbit was evident at all times but that didn't mean that he would find any comfort in his sudden death. Thorin would rather have him as an annoying, alive burden as opposed to a dead one. Bilbo had just been rescued from his latest stumble when a huge boulder fell from above them, crashing like thunder on the rock face below them…and then it happened again and again. Thorin shouted over the roar of the mountain for them to stop and just as he had done so, the mountain opposite them rumbled, cracked, groaned and stiffly heaved itself up. His jaw dropped – he knew the tales were true but to be seeing it in person was most bizarre.

"The legends are true!" Bofur was leaning out from the path, over the cliff, "Giants! Stone giants,"

"BOFUR!" Thorin yelled at him as another giant started to grow from the mountain they were on. Bofur yelped in dismay but was hauled back by Dwalin who somehow found the mind to slap him over the head. But all slaps aside, the group was about to be separated and Thorin found himself trying to get back to the middle to pull Fili and Maya across. He reached as Kili reached but failed too, as Fili's foot was over the crack and as the giant heaved itself up, he was forced to remove his foot from its possition and secure himself on the wrong ledge. Thorin looked on in horror as the group of Bilbo, Bofur, Maya, Fili, Dori and Ori were lifted up and away from them.

Maya held Fili fast as she tried to counter the rain in her eyes, the whiplash on her face and the unsteady, jerky movements of the giant they were being carried on. She watched as Thorin tried to get to them and Kili, as he tried to reach for Fili and yet both failed. It was then that she grabbed Fili as reassurance that he didn't go anywhere and turning around to watch for any incoming clashes as they circled when their giant tried to turn around. They all lurched forward and clung harder to the rock face when it took a massive head-butt from its foe leaving rocks and rubble to crumble down upon them. The giant began to fall awkwardly: it was falling to its knees but the force of the attack caused it to sway backwards, it then tried to keep itself on its feet and so walked as well, at an angle, Maya and the others had no idea what to hold on to. She clung to Fili, holding his coat collar with one hand and the rock with the other. They flew passed Thorin and his group and for a moment, the two groups looked each other in the eye, but that was only a moment, for they were then raised into the air again and then all at once, the great stone giant fell forwards towards the cliff face and the chance of just a scratch was blown. Being crushed seemed far more viable as they approached the cliff face and as the terror sunk in, everyone screamed. Maya held Fili tighter than ever, pushing him as far as possible in to the knee of the giant. They collided with rock and dust exploding in their faces and sparks of friction were so bright that she was led to believe they were dead. But it was not to be and as she rolled over from her miraculous survival position, catching the end of their giant as it fell into the deep, dark, depths of the cliff below them. Its limbs were flailing in hopeless attempts to delay the end, but they were fickle; and all that could be heard of its death was its crashing, cracking, thunderous roar as it broke into a thousand rocks, becoming nothing other than the face of the mountain once more. She glanced at Fili, who was pulling himself up and she sighed in relief. Fili was attacked by Thorin's embrace and for the first time Maya saw what his nephew's really meant to him. She was helped up by Ori to whom she gave an acute smile in gratitude. She then sort out Bilbo, when she found him, breathing hard and leaning against the rock face, she called to him,

"Bilbo, are you alright?!"

He didn't say anything, just shook his head vigorously. Shock and temporary paralyses had seized his small body and Maya tried to get to him but then something happened that caused Bilbo to slip and disappear from her view. She stopped in stunned disbelief, her eyes wide with fear,

"Bilbo, NO!" she screamed forward, slipping and sliding over the dangerous misty mountain path. She could hear the chaos that suddenly emanated from behind her but she paid it no heed. Bilbo had just fallen into an abyss so it seemed and in trying to get to him, she could not understand how he could have fallen _off_ the cliff, if the cliff was in _front_ of him when he had fallen _backwards_. She finally reached the spot where he was standing, sliding to a stop in front of a hole in the rock.

"Bilbo?" she asked cautiously, feeling the others arrive behind her, all of them trying to see over her shoulder and all thirteen of them breathing down her neck at once. Bilbo, however, did not respond, and dread was beginning to well in her core,

"BILBO?" she shouted this time to see if it had any better use. It didn't…for a minute before his small voice replied,

"I'm alright. I think I fell into a cave,"

Maya could have laughed in relief. She stepped into the cave, careful not to slip on anything on the way down. It was quite a feat in itself, having Bilbo fall a hundred times and not be hurt. She didn't feel like she, or anybody else, was that blessed. All fifteen members found themselves in the dimly lit cave Bilbo had fallen into and concluded that it was a good place to spend the night. Thorin ordered Dwalin to make sure no one else occupied the cave as sternly as he told Gloin not to light a fire; needless to say Bombur was highly disappointed. Once all was settled and Maya had readied herself to battle the long night ahead, she felt a gentle but firm pressure wrap itself around her arm,

"Ow, what?" she blurted only to find Thorin standing behind her. She tried to mumble an apology but instead, he hauled her into a gigantic hug, his arms enveloping her in a strong, hard embrace that allowed limited movement. She found herself holding him back,

"Are you alright?" she mumbled into his shoulder and he let her go,

"Are you?"

She blinked at him as he held her shoulders, his blue eyes glinting with concern.

"Y-yes," not even a nanosecond passed after that before she was in his arms again. He said nothing for a moment but then he whispered, barely audibly into her ear,

"What would I have done if you weren't here or - or if I lost you?"

He released her, brushing a stray hair from her eyes which she hadn't even noticed. He smiled warmly at her and it was upon her that his gaze lingered for more than a few mere moments. She tried to smile but the embrace was strange to her and so was the feeling that came with the words he had uttered into her ear. She sunk down on to the floor, gave him a brief nod and tried to asleep. A few moments later she was awoken by a shuffling sound and then a short moment of silence that was then accompanied by a rather large presence that radiated warmth from its owner. She lay there with her eyes open, her face distorting into all sorts of thoughtful looks until at last sleep found her.

The rest was short lived as she was woken up by small voice, growing ever louder and then the big finale,

"Get up…GET UP!" Thorin's voice was right by her head and so she was up in a heartbeat only to be falling all the way down, twisting, sliding, scraping – trying to grab hold of anything that would slow the descent. Her sword and bag were sliding down just ahead of her and so she twisted her way onto her stomach and tried to reach for it, but it was difficult. They were sliding around each other, colliding, forming chains so as to ensure no one got lost but it frustrated Maya for she could not reach her weaponry. She saw the end of their slippery slope approaching and so with one last shove, using Bombur as leverage; she sped past them all, grabbed her bag and sword and was unfortunate enough to hit the bottom of the cage first. The pain in her shoulder was exquisite but it didn't distract her from moving away from the weight that was on its way down: Thorin, Kili, Fili and then Bofur followed by Dori, Ori, Balin, Bilbo, Nori, Dwalin, Bifur, Oin, Gloin and last but not least, Bombur. The company groaned as Bombur's massive size squashed them further on to the ground. Maya sighed in relief but her breath caught when she heard a strange sound, footsteps and a lot of them. They were in the heart of the Misty Mountain; there was only one place they could have ended up. She spun around in dread just in time to see the nasty, warty, squint eyed, mouldy figure of a goblin throwing itself upon her. She crumbled on impact, forced back into the depths of the company behind her. She was on the ground with thirteen huge, steel tipped boots stomping around her face. Looking through the gaps, she could see goblins streaming over them. Shaking and shoving them, pulling their hair and prodding sharp, dirty fingers into their ribs, removing their weapons. The company was shoved on in single file down a rickety bridge as Maya lay curled up in a ball to protect herself, she watched through the gaps in her fingers as the company was marched off and away. She stood up and caught the eye of Bifur, who looked amazed to see her alive and left behind. Maya watched them disappear around a corner at a loss of what to do. She had no idea where she was, which way was out or where to go that wasn't in full view of everything. Goblin Town was possibly the worst place she could imagine herself being alone in and here she was.

"Maya, what are we going to do?"

Maya spun around in mild fright but more amazed than anything,

"Bilbo, oh thank the skies!" she hugged him, "I thought I was alone,"

"You could still consider yourself alone, I'm afraid I don't know how much help I could be in this place. I really don't know what's happening,"

"Well, we're in Goblin Town. That's all I know. If it's any consolation, I haven't a clue either,"

Bilbo looked at her agape,

"That doesn't help me at all,"

Maya shook her head and shrugged,

"Come on, we need to –WAH!" one last Goblin flew out from nowhere just as Maya had taken her first step. She had ducked and the goblin went straight over her head, but Bilbo was not so lucky. He got the full blast, though drawing his little letter opener, he tried to fight but the impact was too hard and he was thrown over the edge with the goblin. Maya watched in disbelief, wide-eyed and shocked. She stood up and ran on her tip-toes to the edge where Bilbo had fallen,

"Bilbo?" she asked the pits…nothing, "Oh no, no, no, no!"

Panic was rising in her, her heart pumping iron, her blood speeding around her body and adrenaline causing through her veins like needles. She didn't know what to do, look for Bilbo or look for the dwarves and what would she do if she found them? She let out an exasperated huff and went for the latter. She had to find Thorin and co. She crept down the bridge and took a look around; she drew her sword for the mountain was no place for fire, and kept on. She almost fell through a loose board twice, her leg hanging in the air awkwardly as she tried to pull herself up. It didn't take long for her to find them. They were clustered in front of the most grotesque goblin she had ever seen. The Goblin King was beady eyed, covered from head to toe in warts. He had called for Ori to be tortured first and that led to Thorin giving his identity away,

"Oh," the Goblin King exclaimed, bowing in mock respect, "Thorin Oakenshield, the last King under the Mountain but wait! You have no mountain and you're not a king so that makes you nobody…really."

The Goblin King grinned down at Thorin, a horrible rotting grin but Thorin looked up at him from beneath his eyes brows. Maya had to admire him then, even in times where he really was nobody in particular – he held true to his air of pride and arrogance. He knew exactly who he was. There was a pause as the two looked at each other, it was in that pause that Maya made a false move and her bridge's ropes that were holding it in place began to snap. She snapped her own head around in panic, many things had she had in mind but swinging to the undecided rescue on a rickety, broken-boarded bridge was not one of them. Thankfully no one noticed.

The Goblin King stopped grinning at Thorin and threw his hands up as if dismissing them,

"Oh, they are too dull! Bring their weapons to me and kill them,"

One goblin happened to have Thorin's blade in hand and pulled it from its sheath only to drop it in horror and agony as his hands burned from the handling of the blade. The yelps of pain drew the Goblin Kings attention to the sword and with an enormous roar of fear and panic, he shouted,

"The Goblin Cleaver! BEHEAD HIM! KILL HIM!" he stumbled away from the scene, arms in front of his face as if protecting himself from some unseen attack.

The timing was perfect as Maya's last rope broke and she began to drop. She hunkered down, clutching the side of the bridge so tightly it hurt. It was slow to register but everyone eventually caught sight of the incoming bridge, even the goblin who was about to behead Thorin paused in confusion. Maya was thinking she was going to make it full swing and in so doing, she would remove the goblin from atop of Thorin and maybe take a good, clean swipe at the King; alas, the bridge stopped short and caught Maya by surprise. She flew over out over the masses, as planned she knocked the goblin off Thorin but came short of going any further. She rolled and rolled and came to a stop at the feet of the goblin king who looked down at her in utter astonishment as she looked back at him with the same feeling.

"And what are you?" he hissed, bending to her, his eyes wild with anger at the potential saviour. Maya didn't have the mind to say anything; instead she gave him a hard kick in the eye and leapt to her feet as the Goblin king threw himself back in the sudden wave of unanticipated agony, almost squashing Maya under his foot as he took and involuntary step forward. He made to catch her but a brilliant light that radiated from behind him lit up the cave in such a way that all other light was temporarily dimmed and all were blinded for the duration of the bright time. To Maya's relief, for her own half formulated planned had failed so radically, Gandalf stepped from it. He looked at them all with calm resolve,

"Take up arms!" he shouted, "FIGHT!"

Everyone seemed to look at each other before anything happened and then…chaos broke loose like hell on earth. Everything happened so quickly after that, that Maya didn't remember even starting to run. She was between Ori and Thorin, Gandalf leading them on with goblins behind them, goblins above them and goblins below them. A group of goblins cut through the middle and the company separated, one taking a lower route so as to be running below the path the others had taken.

Thorin looked down through the gaps and realised what had happened. Gandalf was still leading them on so Thorin wasn't sure whether Gandalf knew but on the other hand, this had happened before. In fact, it always happened. The company was incapable of ever staying a unit; so opting to try and keep an eye on the group below, Thorin fought on through the hordes of goblins trying to attack them. Gandalf clipped the cave's roof when they came to a lower part of the interior and instigated an enormous shake which then caused a boulder to fall in front of them which they conveniently urged on by pushing it as it rolled its way over anything and everything that stood in its way. The boulder couldn't turn however so when they came to a sharp corner, off it rolled while the company took the turn. They came across another unstable bridge which they took. Unfortunately, the weight of them all caused it to come loose and begin to swing. They had to jump to the other ledge a few at a time while those that remained fended off the attacks. They all made it safely to the other side and met up with other group. Maya landed up next to Thorin and they were about to cross yet another bridge when the fat, ugly build of the Goblin king roared up from beneath them, blocking the rest of their way. Maya had taken one too many a step and as Thorin tried to grab her, so did the Goblin King. He yanked her up, gripping her so tightly she could barely breathe. The repulsive king grinned again and Maya tried to avoid smelling his breath but his grip and the inability to breathe properly along with the only intake of air being the foulest smell on the face of Middle-Earth brought her to the brink of passing out and Thorin was panicking,

"What now, little King, now that I have your little company member?" he laughed. Maya's face was going blue. Thorin was about to charge but Gandalf stepped out in front of him, presumably forced for he didn't look as brave as one might have thought standing before the King.

"Oh, you present the wizard. How brave," he cooed, "What now wizard? How will you defeat me?"

Gandalf contemplated his actions for a moment and then he did what was needed done. He poked the dirty, yellow eye of the king. Then slashed open his obese stomach making him drop Maya and fall to his knees, holding the open gash. Thorin caught her in his arms when she fell from his grasp, holding her barely conscious form to him. The Goblin King looked convinced,

"That'll do it," and with that Gandalf struck at his throat. The Goblin King hung back for an instant before falling backwards, full force onto the bridge's stable hinges and once more, they dropped. Thorin clasped Maya's body even more firmly to his and half way through the descent; she came too and threw her arms around his neck in fright. The bridge hit everything on its way down, falling apart on collisions with the cave wall. It met the ground and flattened like a pancake. Thorin let Maya climb out of his arms to join Gandalf as he gathered himself and did the same. All was seemingly much brighter until Kili's eyes widened and he screamed the wizard's name. Thorin turned to Gandalf,

"Only daylight can save us now,"

"Where do we find daylight?" Thorin took a challenging step towards Gandalf.

"This way - Fly you fools!" He called and he was off. Thorin glanced to make sure everyone was out of the pancake bridge and on their way. He felt his hand being grasped tightly and he turned to find Maya looking at him fretfully. She began to pull and as he responded, they ran together through the small passage way, out into the daylight, the sun warming their faces as they made their hasty departure. They came into a clearing that Gandalf established to be a safe enough spot to gather their wits and lungs; to simply rest a while. Maya had loosened her grip on Thorin's hand but he was disinclined to let go so easily. He held it firmly in his own as he tried to catch his breath.

"Bilbo!" Maya's hand was wrenched out of his hold and he looked up at her. Everyone did as her hands covered her mouth, "We lost him! I lost him! He fell down the pit when he and I were left behind! I couldn't see him so I came for you instead,"

She pointed accusingly at Thorin who raised an eyebrow – so much for holding his hand. Gandalf tried to calm her but Maya was intent on going back. Thorin tried to grab her hand again, to talk sense into her but she was having none of it. She started to quicken pace but then from behind a tree, Bilbo appeared. Maya gazed at him incredulously,

"Bilbo, I thought I lost you," her mouth was still hanging open.

"Nope," he shrugged haughtily, "I'm still here,"

"That's a surprise," Thorin answered coolly, "I would sooner have thought you'd taken off home,"

Maya didn't look at him; she was still in a state of uncanny disbelief at the sight of Bilbo. The whole company was taken aback when he turned on Thorin with a look of tired frustration,

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have, I'm not a burglar. And you're right, I miss my books, I miss my hearth, my chair and my garden. You see that's where I belong. That's home, but you," he pointed at Thorin, "You don't have one…because it was taken from you and I will help you take it back if I can,"

He finished stubbornly, all eyes upon him in a new found respect; all but Thorin's whose eyes dropped. Recognition, guilt, acceptance – he didn't know what made him yield to the hobbit's gaze. Maybe he was stronger and more able than Thorin gave him credit for; after all he had made it through goblin town by himself.

"We'll need a place to camp. I don't think here will do," he turned from Bilbo and Maya both. His pride a little wounded from being put in the right place so shamelessly.

They found a little sheltered spot further down the mountain where they set a fire and treated themselves to a more hearty meal. Maya was sitting next to Bilbo. She kept looking at him with a smile. It was fine until it became more frequent,

"Maya, why do you keep looking at me?"

"I'm proud of you, Bilbo,"

For some odd reason, Bilbo felt a rush of pride himself at Maya's words and his chest swelled as did his heart. She left him with his stew and his smile and his swelling heart and sat down next to Thorin, who still looked wounded. She nudged him but he didn't give her much more than a glimpse. He was unresponsive and unwilling to be part of any conversation. Even when Maya tried to take his hand as reassurance, he didn't hold it back. She accepted it and returned to Bilbo's side with an impressed sigh. Bilbo looked at him,

"He's not even going to talk to you," he snorted, "He must be _really_ grumpy,"

Bilbo glanced at Maya only to meet the side of her face. Her own eyes were gazing off in the direction of Thorin. She cocked her head with a fond smile – happy,

"Sometimes everybody's ego needs to be deflated. I really am proud of you, Bilbo,"

And once again his little heart swelled to twice its size.


	7. Chapter 7

So the traveling goes on, the romance unfolds and this is where I start winging it.

* * *

**Of Mountains and Woodlands Chapter 7**

Thorin woke to the night sky still above him, the stars twinkling merrily down at him. Strange…he had dreamed of war. He sat up, blinking away the last inkling of sleep from his eyes as he tried to focus on the simmering embers of the fire. He got up and made his sleepy way to it and sat down, regarding the scorching hot coals as they burned themselves out with a wee bit of contempt. The hobbit had stood up to him, wounded him by stating the roar truth: he had no home. It was twice in one day that that had been said and he was still feeling the pain of such a reality. Yes, he had known he had been homeless for years, in his heart. But no one had ever had the courage to say it to his face for fear of falling victim to Thorin's fierce, short temperedness. He sat and he sat until the sun began to rise; the hobbit, oddly enough, was the first one to rise. He uttered his good morning and went about gathering the pots and pans together to make breakfast,

"So you're on breakfast duty, now," Thorin tilted his chin to see if he still could intimidate the little man but his attempt failed as Bilbo looked him straight in the eye and spoke as clearly as Dwalin might have if he was in the same situation as Bilbo,

"Yes. I told Bofur I'd do it this morning. I hope you like rabbit,"

Bilbo had grown braver and Thorin could not deny it. He nodded,

"I like rabbit."

And that was all for the moment as Bilbo had gone on about his business. Thorin's eyes fluttered to Maya's sleeping form, she had curled herself up in a ball, holding herself tightly – the Wild Wood was not going to leave her be so easily so it seemed. He thought of the Nymphs…a very real threat that he had almost forgotten. They were outlaws in their eyes now and he grimaced. Returning his gaze back to the busy hobbit, his original thoughts returned to him. Maya had always defended Bilbo against Thorin's scowls, insisting that there was more to him than Thorin cared to recognise. She was right, Bilbo had come back when he had the chance to run, had come when he had the chance to stay and had said yes when he had the chance to say no. It was all because he wanted to help in whatever way he could. So far, it wasn't much, but he was determined to show his worth and he never actually asked any of them to keep a particular eye on him. They just did because he was small and unaccustomed to the wide world but when he was on his own in Goblin Town, Durin knew where, he got out without too much harm having been done to him.

"Bilbo,"

Bilbo paused with what he was doing and looked up in surprise at being addressed by Thorin himself. The King, on the other hand, was unwilling to admit his fault and let his pride fall even further,

"I'm sorry I doubted you," he stood up and made his heavy way to Bilbo who looked at him with soft eyes, a hint of glistening tears brimming at the corners – a mild victory over Thorin's stubbornness, "You are more than what I have allowed you to be. You came back when I thought you gone…many times. I understand now."

The King held out his hand as an act of respect, offering a small smile. Bilbo took it whole-heartedly, squeezing it with all the forgiveness he could muster.

"I would have doubted me too," he shrugged, "I'm not a hero, not a traveller…not even a burglar,"

"No…I suppose we'll see to it when the time comes but you're a loyal companion, Mr Baggins. I can't ask more of a friend than that,"

Bilbo almost cried. Just almost, Thorin could see it as he turned from him to sit back down smiling to himself. To offer up an apology and make amends felt better than he had anticipated. His shoulders felt stronger, like a weight had been lifted from them. He stretched them out and glanced at Bilbo just as he wiped his eyes and sniffed to himself. Thorin's smile widened; Bilbo was indeed a brave little fellow but he was a sensitive soul.

The company awoke not long after that, grumbling but chirpier than they had been over the last few days. Maya came to collect her breakfast with a yawn, greeting Bilbo with her tonsils and then with her teeth as she grinned at him in thanks. She turned to find herself a seat and found Thorin's gaze instead. He shifted over slightly to make space for her with an apologetic smile. She sat down next to him,

"Have you eaten?"

"Not yet,"

"It's rabbit,"

"I know,"

She took a bite,

"It's good," she offered with a mouth full of food,

"I'm sure,"

"So have some,"

"When everyone else has had,"

"Stubborn,"

"I made peace with Bilbo,"

"Oh!" She turned to him with excitement, "You have and you're even calling him by his name,"

He glanced at her and nodded,

"You were right. Gandalf was right. The hobbit," he winked at her, "was right. I need help and Bilbo has the heart I need to help me. Strong and true,"

"You even called him 'friend'" she took another mouthful. He raised his eyes to the sky as he inhaled,

"I thought you might have heard our conversation,"

She chuckled over her swallow and let out a few unexpected coughs, tapping her chest and frowning as she choked,

"Of course I did," she coughed again to settle the itch, "I see everything."

* * *

The day was warm and comfortable and without trouble as they made their way over rocks and hills, through little streams and estuaries. It was a relatively easy walk compared to what they had already endured. Gandalf led them on, puffing his pipe with a relaxed look on his face and a little spring in his step. The Lonely Mountain came into view as they hit one particular hill. White, puffy clouds hung about it as the sun and the colour of the rock made the mountain give off a purple haze. The company had stopped to proudly admire their lands and oh how beautiful it was to admire. A vast ocean of green, speckled with the colour of various types of plant life. The forest was ahead of them and then came Lake Town, and then it was Smaug the terrible dragon of the Lonely Mountain. In hopes that everything went smoothly, the last real fight was going to be the dragon and that gave them a few more calm days before the fire. They got to the edge of the forest and it was there that Gandalf stopped.

"Gandalf?" Balin asked him with concern, "Is everything alright?"

"Indeed it is, my dear Balin," he smiled down at the old dwarf before addressing the whole company, "But this is where I leave you to make your own way. Stick to the path and stick to each other,"

Maya felt Thorin come up behind her, his fingers lightly snatching hers.

"Why? Where are you going?" Bilbo looked perplexed, his eyes wide and questioning.

"Don't fret, Mr Baggins, you will be fine. I have business back at Rivendell which I must attend too. Do as I say,"

He knelt to Bilbo,

"Remember, Bilbo, sometimes the smallest people have the most courage," he winked and bid the others fare well before he made his way back over the way they came. He was gone within minutes.

"Alright, stick together," Thorin grasped Maya's hand more firmly and started making his way into the forest. They walked and walked until they could walk no more, with Bombur collapsing in a heap, spread eagle, claiming that on this very day, he would go no further. Thorin had to yield, as hard as he tried to convince them to carry on but a bit further, they were adamant on staying put and putting some food in their bellies. Fili and Kili were especially keen on having a sort of story night, ghostly tales around a camp fire in a forest. Maya checked out her surroundings and was slightly ill at ease with idea of telling ghost stories in a place such as this one when her own ghosts were still so close. It didn't take long for the fire to be started and considering the fact that they were still close to the outskirts of the forest, if the need to abandon post and make for a hasty exit was to arise, it would be easy. The stories were told though they weren't as terrifying as the boys led them to believe. The last story ended with a dull silence. Dwalin shoved Kili off his log and laughed,

"Go an' hunt down a real ghost in the forest, boy. When you find one, then you can tell us all about it,"

The company laughed along with him though Kili looked a little wounded. The night wore on and one by one the dwarves nodded off leaving Maya to take watch with none other than Thorin. Bilbo had initially offered but Thorin fought with his fabled ferocity for the right to be night-watchman for the second night in a row. Maya smiled, amused by the small argument. Thorin won out in the end, taking a seat next to her once more. He was doing that more and more often.

"It's really dark in here," she commented, breaking the silence with the obvious when she thought it had gone on for quite long enough.

"Certainly dark enough but I don't think us unsafe yet,"

"Maybe not this night but we'll need to be more cautious further in,"

"Do you know this forest?"

"No, do you?"

"No,"

"My point exactly,"

Thorin shrugged, accepting her point. Maya rested her head on his shoulder, sighing with content. She felt him rest his own head upon hers as the touch of his thick, flowing locks tickled the back of her neck. They spoke in small tones about their lives, their histories, their relatives and Maya let him on the secret of Nirvara, the secret forest. She made him swear not to tell a soul and he promised with an amused grin. He never did, let it be said in advance. He never did, he never would. She stood up quite suddenly after a few moments. Stretching,

"Right, the moon as far as I can tell, is directly above us. Let's wake Fili and Kili, I want sleep,"

She was about to go but Thorin pulled her down again,

"No," he sounded desperate, it sounded terrible and he coughed and cleared his throat, trying to shake off the momentary humiliation, "No, stay with me a while longer. I…would like to talk to you,"

"We've been talking all night," she looked bemused.

"I know," he struggled, "I know. I just…want to know, want you to know something,"

Maya felt her heart clench. This seemed like a big moment and she wasn't sure if she was entirely prepared for it. She turned her face from his and waited for him to continue.

"Maya, you…are…you amaze me. You have amazed me in every way," she felt him looking at her intensely. She glanced at him to humour his advances but only for a moment. She was terrified…this was by far, the most terrified she had ever been.

"Ever since Bag-End," he stumbled on bravely through the fray, "you have amazed me. I find myself…unable to not want to have you close, to hold your hand, to keep you out of my mind. It gets harder every day because I put you there every day.

"Maya," he edged closer to her, "I…"

He trailed off, his resolution failing him and he dropped his gaze unable to carry on: Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, and last King under the Mountain; had lost his tongue. Maya didn't know what to make of it, didn't know how to handle it. No one had spoken so gently to her or admitted such affection and no one had ever said what, she assumed, Thorin was going to say to her before either. Not even her father, though she never doubted he did. She rested her hand in his and looked upon him warmly,

"Come on," she whispered and started to rise but he resisted and kept her with him.

"I'm not done," a different expression was on his face now. More determined, more resolute. He licked his lips and started to lean towards her. Maya's heart stopped and her breath caught.

* * *

Bilbo had been awake the entirety of the time. Not that he wanted too, he was simply unable to sleep. He had too many things sticking into his body and his pack wasn't letting his head mould into it properly. He had turned onto his side and opened his eyes in frustration only to find the gentle and tender moment unfolding between Thorin and Maya as gracefully as swan might glide across still water. He saw Maya's innocent nervousness cause her to turn from Thorin and in turn saw Thorin's kingly confidence take action, laying a calloused hand on the side of her cheek, turning it back to him. The other hand was on the small of her back, holding her gently to him as he leaned toward her. Bilbo's heart swelled once more, his soul lighting up as he beamed his way into sleep having seen the lightest, most subtle kiss Bilbo had ever seen.

* * *

I have made a different plan with the whole star thing, it's just not working so I's going to put a boring line there instead. Yay. Enjoy le lines ;) Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Review reviww review

* * *

**Of Mountains and Woodlands Chapter 8**

Maya fell asleep with Thorin's lips pressed lightly to hers, as it happened, she woke the same way. She opened her eyes upon feeling pressure where once there was just the breeze and found Thorin leaning over her; his long, black hair hanging around his face like a curtain. His blue eyes crinkling at the corners when he smiled at her, he grabbed her arms and heaved her up. She swayed a little, the unexpected movement making her head spin and he held her as she did so. She regained her sense of balance, then eyed him and revealed to him a quirky smile.

"Day,"

He didn't respond. He just gazed at her through his clear eyes like she was the most perfect person he ever did see. She narrowed her own eyes and thinned her lips in puzzlement,

"Hello?"

He remained silent, but his smile was still plastered on his hard features. She was at a loss…and now?

"Thorin?"

"Oh don't mind him. He's just a little obsessed with you at the moment," Balin wandered past carrying the pots. She frowned and turned to him, glancing quickly back at Thorin who was still staring lovingly at her. She proceeded to follow Balin back to his pack instead, where he grabbed a cloth and began to scrub.

"So, how do I make him say something?"

"Oh, he'll say something," Balin grinned at himself. Balin was grinning. Maya hadn't seen him smile in such a way before, he never smiled in joy. It was always in favour of someone else – not to say that it wasn't a lovely smile whichever way you looked at it, it just always seemed so melancholy. This was new, this one she liked. It suited his face; needless to say the old conversation was lost to her,

"You should smile like that more often."

He stopped smiling rather suddenly and met her gaze. The corners of her own mouth curled up and she bowed and left him to his surprise. Thorin was sitting where he was sitting the night before when he had kissed her. He was still grinning to himself; it looked rather odd just plastered there on his fine, hard features. Maya just felt more and more out of the loop as she got all sorts of smiles throughout the morning – from everyone, some winks, some chuckles and even some pats on the back.

When breakfast was ready she sat down next to Thorin with a solid feeling of discomfort, fiddling with her fingers; awkward. When everyone _else_ was sitting down her shoulders dropped as did her jaw,

"What?"

The company all shook or scratched their heads and stumbled over some excuses and Bilbo even began to whistle to himself. From the corner of her eye she caught Thorin staring at her yet again, his grin still there, his eyes as soft as wool,

"What? What are you smiling at?"

"I'm smiling at you,"

"I can see that,"

"Then why are you asking?

"Because I want to know _why_ you're smiling at me,"

He shrugged and carried on with his breakfast,

"I don't know. I can't stop,"

Maya's frustrated little frown waned and was replaced with a blush, her cheeks becoming an opulent rose red. A shy smile dancing upon her lips which she tried to hide but wasn't sure if she succeeded.

And the day went on. They packed up and left without a trace, venturing into the forest single file. Thorin was in his normal state once more, marching on with true grit, never tiring. She turned to say a word to Bilbo behind her but he was already (and still) beaming at her when she found his face. She abandoned that idea and carried on. For hours no one seemed to say anything, the odd comment was thrown around but never a full conversation. The canopy thickened and the sunlight began to become scarce under the hood of the trees,

"Balin," Maya had passed a few of the dwarves to get to her desired target, enduring little chuckles along the way, "Balin,"

She put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention and he glanced behind him,

"Oh hello, Miss Maya, what can I do you for?"

"I was wondering if you would care to tell me why everyone is smiling at me like they are."

Balin chortled before replying,

"Why don't you ask him yerself, lass?" he gestured to Thorin.

"Because he's lost the ability to say anything of sense,"

"Ah well, it is to be expected of a young man in love, happens to the best of us. It's just that he's been meaning to tell you that for a while and when he finally told you an' got a kiss _too_…well, you can imagine,"

"How do you know he's been meaning to tell me that for a while?"

"Because a) he's been staring at you just about every day since our first night in the wild and b) he told me," Balin stated the latter with no shame.

"I didn't think he was one to talk to anyone about matters of the heart,"

"Oh, we've known each other a long time," he smiled in a fond, dream state at the back of Thorin's head.

"So, how does everyone else know?"

Balin sighed coming back from his memories,

"Maya, me girl, we may not be elves, but we're not blind. That - and Bilbo probably let slip a couple o' tales or eight,"

"Bilbo?"

"Aye, apparently he was awake when your little moment happened,"

Maya glanced behind her and found Bilbo's short form in no time at all. He was staring up into the wake of the trees and Maya took the unseen opportunity to glower at him. Balin obviously suspected her of doing such a thing and carried on in his defence,

"But don't blame him. It was always going to come out whether you wanted it too or not. The truth is, we haven't seen Thorin so happy for many, many years and it almost seems like Erebor doesn't matter nearly as much now as it once did. I now come to realise it might have been because he had nothing else to really care for besides his nephews but family's not the same. But that's changed now, lass, he has you. You're not to feel down, you're not the laughing stock of the group; far from it. We're just happy that we all found you,"

He glanced at her again, his voice dropping but a little and his expression growing a little more sombre,

"But then again, we know that you're inward with most of your emotions. You don't seem to say much about most things, but…" he hesitated, weary of the answer he hoped not to get, "do you feel the same?"

"So strongly?" she was unsure herself, she hadn't really and truly thought about it. The whole night had been unexpected and the kiss even more so. She thought it was a dream until she woke up that morning with his lips on hers again.

"Anything," Balin replied. Maya didn't respond on the spot, she thought about it. All sorts of things went through her mind: she was thrilled when he put his hand on her knee; she had grown fond of his smile and enjoyed trying to make him do so (with ease so it seemed). Her heart pounded every time he touched her and that night in the cave, when he had embraced her so wholly, she wasn't sure if she was happy with the idea of him letting go, also when he had laid his mat beside hers, so close she could feel his body heat, she had hoped that he might 'accidentally' have his arm find her waist in which case she would enjoy it but pretend she hadn't noticed. Last but not least; the kiss…she had almost passed out.

"Yes,"

"'Yes' what?"

"Well, yes; yes. Yes, I do. Very much,"

"'Very much' what?" he stopped dead and looked her in the eye, searching her.

She lowered her head at him, gazing out from below one slightly raised eyebrow, unwilling to say anything she might regret though willing him to understand.

"Love, Maya," his face softened as did his eyes and his familiar melancholy smile came back to where it belonged. Maya looked at him and blinked. She couldn't do it,

"I'm going back," she left him and stalked all the way back to Bilbo who she didn't say a word too.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thorin, on the other hand, was ecstatic. His heart was ablaze and he held more pride in his courage in telling Maya how he felt than in anything else he had done. It was a strange feeling having to go after someone as opposed to having arranged marriage proposals which his Grandfather had him put through multiple times; rejecting each one with the slightest bit of guilt at the disappointment that rippled over his Grandfather's face whenever he turned someone away. But Thorin was brought up to be proud of the things he did and of the person he was and therefore being strong willed and adamant in not marrying someone he had no interest in for the sake of a bloodline, that at the time he thought was inexhaustible, was something he was very proud of. He was as stubborn as they came and no one let him forget it…not even Maya. He smiled again, feeling his cheeks beginning to stiffen, growing tired under so much intense work of keeping his smile and the corners of his eyes crinkled. Butterflies in his stomach…he had to turn around. He stopped and only just managing to turn, he was pretty much stepped on by Dwalin who tried to stop too but his huge invasive body was hard to halt in its forward momentum and Thorin had to brace himself with all his might in trying not stagger back against Dwalin's weight.

"Why're you stopping," Dwalin asked, regaining his stature. Thorin glanced at him without answering, searching. But instead of her, he found a soft glow shimmering from within the depths of the trees.

"What's that?"

Everyone turned to look, silence falling upon them in wonder.

"Looks like a light," someone said,

"Aye…in the forest…? Tha's a little strange," someone else said.

"We should go look. If it's someone, we can ask for more food. We barely have enough to last us a day,"

"No." Thorin's tone was stoic and sharp, "We are not leaving the path. You heard what Gandalf said. We best keep moving,"

He turned to move but Balin's wise voice stopped him from taking another step.

"Hold up there, lad. Ori's right, we need to know how much further we need to go before we're out of here or otherwise we _will_ run out of food _and_ water,"

"Then what do you propose we do, Balin?" Thorin looked at him piercingly. Balin turned to Maya,

"Do you think you could climb the tree and have a look?"

Maya was about to answer him but Thorin would not have it,

"She's just fine with her feet on the ground. Send Mister Baggins," he exchanged a quick look with Bilbo, "If he wouldn't mind?"

Bilbo was hesitant but he took a step towards a tree and dropped his pack,

"No, Mister Baggins wouldn't mind at all," he looked up the length of the tree, assessing his ability to reach the first branch, decided he could not do it alone and turned to Bombur, "Would you mind?"

Bombur allowed Bilbo to clamber up onto his shoulders and reach for the first branch. He managed to pull himself up but with a great amount of exertion, his round face going as red as a tomato. Thorin glimpsed the last thread of a smile as Maya tried unsuccessfully to hide that which could not be hidden. Watching Bilbo try was indeed highly amusing, but she had more decency to hide her amusement than anybody else. They just laughed straight out, but Bilbo kept on keeping on, rolling his eyes at them, perfectly aware of how silly he looked. Oh, how he relished in her smiles. Bilbo was gone for a while, climbing all the way, past the first layer of trees and probably the third, fourth, fifth, hundredth. It was a long wait before his hairy foot made its appearance again,

"It just goes on!" he rasped breathlessly, "Just green, everywhere! I can't even see a hint of where it ends,"

Thorin sighed, his shoulders dropping, unsure of what to do.

"Thorin, lad," Balin looked cautiously, "We know what Gandalf said, but 'what Gandalf said' won't help anyone if we end up famished and parched in the middle of the forest on a path we were adamant not to leave,"

"He said if we leave the path, it would be near impossible to find it again, and then we'll die in here anyway. Weigh the risks, Balin, we could take the chance and follow the path and take the risk of falling apart on it or we could leave the path and never find it again and face certain death. I'd take my chances of sticking to it; at least that way we stand a chance of someone finding us should we not have the strength to make it."

"Yes but Thorin, you heard what Bilbo said, it doesn't end. The risks seem the same to me, at any rate,"

Thorin fell silent for a moment, trying to make sense of the situation,

"And-" Balin added softly, "The glow must mean someone, if fate is in our favour, they'll help us find a way,"

Thorin wasn't convinced and he frowned, looking at Maya, her eyes darting cautiously between him and Balin,

"What do you think we should do?"

Her eyes came to rest on him, her jaw dropping in a sort of stunned acknowledgement,

"I think…if what Bilbo says is true, then its best that we do find the source of the glow. Maybe it can help. But one of us can go if anyone has a rope; we can use that as a safe guard to find our way back. That being said, I'm pretty sure I'll be less threatening so let _me_ go,"

"No." Thorin, sharp and unchallenged, struck again. But Maya paid him no mind and gathered rope from Bofur's pack, "I said 'no', Maya,"

"You have my permission to run roaring into the woods then," she offered him the rope and he glared at her. She was wonderful, magical, innocent, exciting, witty and far too defiant for Thorin's limits and he could see it in their future…she wouldn't rage…but he would.

When he didn't say anything, she tied the rope around her waist and gave it to him,

"When I'm dying, I expect to be dragged back to your feet,"

And she left the path with him holding the rope tightly, too tightly sometimes that she had to yank it a bit in order to move any further. She disappeared in to the midst of the trees, her footsteps growing fainter and fainter until they could not be heard at all. Thorin was running out of rope and he became painfully aware of the silence as the company looked on, anxious as to the outcome. Moments passed, minutes passed…and then their came a crunch, a snap – everyone glancing around them to see where the noises were coming from. From the dark, just ahead of them, their came another snap and out from nowhere, Maya's rope came sailing through the air at them. Thorin's eyes widened in disbelief moments before it whiplashed him across the face. He cried out and snapped his head back away from the pain, his hand cradling his split skin,

"Maya?!" he could feel the warm liquid oozing out from between his fingers. Fili picked up the rope, Thorin's blood patched all over the frayed end. Fili's face turned white as snow and Thorin's insides turned into a knot at the sight of it for there could only be one answer, someone had cut it. Just then, a loud shriek echoed from inside the wood and before he knew it Thorin was running blind into the dark, everyone else following him step for step, he could hear it, hear them as they all shouted for Maya. Calling her name, trying to get some indication of where she might be. He was about to cry out too but then the sound of light footsteps making their way towards him made him rethink his idea. He came to a slow stop and waited. With the others still calling, he turned to them,

"Quiet, you fools!" he hissed, "Something's coming,"

Everyone stopped, holding their breath, waiting as the padded steps grew louder. A shadow from the dark drew closer, growing in form to be lithe and slender.

"Maya!" Thorin made to run to her but her face was not as it should have been, her scar had been opened and a nasty gash on her right shoulder told them of unseen dangers.

"RUN!"

She shot past Thorin so quickly; he felt wisps of his hair take flight with her. He didn't wait to find out what was on her tail; he turned along with the rest of the company and made fast back the way they came, aware of the other footsteps that had started up behind them. He caught a glimpse of Bifur, who had taken the liberty of taking a quick turn to find out what chased them,

"Bifur, what is it?"

"Nymphs!" He cried, "Hundreds of them…On wolves!"

They had been found.

OoOoOo

Bilbo ran as fast as he could, he over took Maya and Bofur and everyone else. He had never run so fast in his life, where was Gandalf when you really needed him? Shadows were passing him so fast he wasn't sure if he'd seen them or not but he kept going until Maya suddenly appeared and put a hand on his chest, the motion made him panic and he fell but Maya pulled him up quickly, whispering frantically,

"We can't go any further,"

"Yes we can!" he whispered back, panic rising, "We can just keep running,"

"I wish that were true…THERE!" an arrow sailed passed his head and Maya yanked Bilbo in the opposite direction, "Run back!"

They started running in the opposite direction and Bilbo should have known to say something stupid,

"I thought you said we couldn't run anymore!"

"You're right," she slowed aggressively, slowing Bilbo with her. At the moment they were about to run past Bofur. She grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled them both to their knees with her hands up, as low to the ground as possible,

"OK, STOP! WE'RE ON THE GROUND! Please…just – WE'RE ON THE GROUND!" she forced the three of them down further.

"I wish we knew how to disappear like them. Why can' you do tha'?" Bofur asked Maya, his bushy eyebrows furrowing. Maya ignored him, her eyes shut tight. That was when Bilbo remembered what he had found in the cave, that night back in Goblin Town. He dug around in his pocket until he found what he was looking for and then he was gone.

"Where'd the hobbit go?"

He watched as Bofur raised his head, bewildered. He saw Maya open her eyes and glance at 'him' in the same manner, searching for him and yet…he was right in front of them. He watched as they were enveloped by wolves, closing off any gaps as the Nymphs who rode them looked as fierce as any warrior might have, if not fiercer and more ruthless. It saddened him somewhat. Thorin and the rest of the company were chucked into the middle, Thorin coincidentally falling at Maya's knees with a grunt, Fili and Kili by his side. She gathered him to her, draping her uninjured sided arm across his chest and Bilbo could see how tightly she was holding him to her, her other hand was clutching Kili while Thorin was holding both his nephews tightly by their arms, his face as hard as a rock.

One Nymph dismounted and made his way to them, his features soft but his eyes were fire. They burned within his sockets,

"Maya, Daughter of Maein and company, you are here by sentenced to death,"

Bilbo's breath hitched in his throat and he felt his legs begin to shake, if this was what was to happen now, he would have to make a plan quickly, the trouble was, he was not as sharp of mind as he would have liked to have been at that moment.

"But," the Nymph warrior continued, "We have come to an arrangement…with the elves, if you'd all care to rise,"

Bilbo was confused, uncertain of what was happening, he watched as the others rose hesitantly; Thorin taking a sure stand in front of Maya, still clutching the arms of Fili and Kili. He was a fierce dwarf indeed when it came to the one's he loved the most. Bilbo waited for something to happen. It took a while but it last it did; very tall, extremely beautiful, high cheek-boned elf glided out to stand before them all; a small, silver leafed crown upon his head. He bowed with all the grace the world could offer and gave them a small smile, untrusted though it was by Bilbo Baggins of the Shire; he had to admit Elves were, in all honesty, lovely creatures.

"Thranduil, you will honour this agreement?" The Nymph warrior broke all ghostly charm about him when the name was given, Thorin of course already knew for his face had darkened when the Elf arrived, as for everyone else, it was a shock and a sudden deflation of any awe that was further held.

"I shall indeed, upon all my kin in my forest, I promise you," Thranduil spoke with an air of calm, collected poise. With that the warrior summoned Maya forward and she did so tentatively, eyeing Thranduil as he looked on, amused. Bilbo inched closer to hear,

"Maya," the warrior was old, Bilbo could see now, his skin turning blue and wrinkled, his face kind but grave, "I will not hunt you anymore. _We_ will not hunt you anymore. But we cannot leave you be without your Uncle knowing that we have so you will be left in the care of King Thranduil-"

"He'll take us hostage and never let us go,"

"But he will not have you dead,"

"No, just locked in a dungeon somewhere,"

The old Nymph smiled sadly,

"I would rather that than the alternative, but here you have a chance of an undetected escape. Fair well, Maya," he took one step back, "Your father would be proud of what you have accomplished,"

Maya didn't let him take another step before she threw herself upon him, embracing him so tightly that the old Nymph seemed likely to break but he did not. He smiled one more time, winked knowingly in Bilbo's direction and left them.

Bilbo felt a knot form in his heart: Nymphs. Thranduil spoke softly, his voice menacingly clean,

"Thorin Oakenshield, how strange it is to have you in my forest, found on your knees as well, no less!"

"Thranduil," was all Thorin cared to say as greeting.

"Fine creatures, Nymphs," he leered down at Maya, "But far too trusting,"

She sneered back at him, narrowing her eyes,

"Think what you will but it's my benefit not yours that comes from this agreement,"

"Oh is it?"

She glanced around, once or twice at what would have been Bilbo but said nothing.

"Take them to their cells," he dismissed them curtly and before anyone could see anything, elves were upon them, bonding them, pushing them and then throwing them in dark and dingy cells. Stone and cold, Bilbo had followed them down and was about to speak to Thorin and Maya, who had been thrown in the same cell, but the last few lines of their conversation made Bilbo go back the way he came in search of a plan.

"Thorin, stop pacing, they're fine, we know they're fine,"

"They're my nephews! The last of my kin, my family, I cannot lose them,"

"We know that too. You won't…I promise," Bilbo saw the look in her eyes, she had faith in what she said and Thorin saw it too. His shoulders relaxed a little and he stopped,

"Come here," Maya held out her hand. Thorin took it and let her guide him down in between her knees, where he lay down, his back against her chest, her arms around him, comforting him as he laid his head against her shoulder but she jerked,

"Not that one," she winced again, her shoulder causing problems as Thorin adjusted.

"We'll have to ask them to fix that,"

"I'm sure," she smiled down at him and Bilbo felt his heart warm again. They were perfect, even in a cell.

"Hmm…I wonder if there's a way out of here," Thorin mused, holding her hand, kissing it gently, before resting it on his chest again. His face hardened quite suddenly and a flash of fear crossed his face that Bilbo had never seen before,

"Where's Bilbo?"

But Maya grinned at him as he looked at her, his eyes flashing,

"Relax; we'll get out of here in no time at all,"

"How do you know that?"

She drew him to her and held tighter,

"Because I have no idea where Bilbo is,"

That was when Bilbo embarked on his mission.


	9. Chapter 9

Of Mountains and Woodlands Chapter 9

"Where _is_ Bilbo?"

"I don't know,"

"I know you don't know!"

"Then stop asking questions no one can answer,"

"Rhetorical questions are not meant to be answered,"

"Oh, forgive me my stupidity. Stop asking questions no one's _going_ to answer,"

"Your smart mouth helps no one,"

"Neither does your temper," Maya looked at him feeling equally as frustrated as Thorin sounded, he gave her a dirty look then and turned from her. They had been subjected to all sorts of inquisitions; some of them lasting entire days with no food or drink though at the end they were allowed to sit around their table in shackled hands and eat with the elves while Thranduil looked condescendingly down upon them from his little thrown of elven power, if not, then food and drink was brought to them in their cells. The elven eating place was lit up with thousands of candles though it was a dull, bluish light - which explained the glow they had seen the night they were captured…again. Thorin was growing more and more restless and agitated as each day passed, unwilling to sleep, unwilling to battle his temper alone which in turn stopped Maya from getting any sleep or peace of mind too. She was growing irritable as well and she and Thorin were not compatible with their anger. Maya would often shut down completely, battling the dark annoyances in silence, whereas Thorin would rage to no foreseeable end; demanding Maya's attention with fierce dominance. She was exhausted from dealing with a dwarf who could not calm himself and being denied the silence she so desperately needed to keep her head on her shoulders. Eventually, she boiled over and she stood up, her eyes digging deep into Thorin's and the phrase "if looks could kill" comes to mind. He held his tongue while she relished in the moments of silence where she glared at him,

"If you don't calm yourself and shut up…I swear to all that's holy, Thorin Oakenshield, I will make you do so. Now sit down,"

"Maya, I -"

"SIT DOWN!"

He raised his hands, yielding to her threat. He wasn't quite as fearful as she would have liked him to be but the sudden outburst rendered him speechless and it was enough. He sat down looking at her thoughtfully. He nodded,

"Alright, I'm sorry,"

Finally! The dwarf understands! She almost laughed with relief but she couldn't find the humour to do so. She nodded at him,

"So am I," she gazed out from the bars of their cell, willing Bilbo to appear. She felt her lips moving to the waves of her brain, muttering the same thoughts: "Come on, Bilbo."

Alas, nothing came of it and she sat down next to Thorin. He glanced at her,

"What do you think?"

"I think Bilbo is over thinking his plan,"

Just then a group of well-armed elves descended from stone stairs that led back up into the forest. One of the elves drew a set of keys from his cloak and unlocked the gate,

"Thorin Oakenshield, Lord Thranduil requests your presence,"

Thorin looked darkly at the elegant group,

"Oh does he?" he cocked his head, "For what I wonder? Oh, wait…my quest. I almost forgot. You may tell Lord Thranduil, that which we have already told him, is _all_ he will be getting,"

"Lord Thranduil premeditated such an answer, he says he as an offer for you that includes the release of you and your kin,"

Thorin stared at the elf, his expression blank, the elf's passive expression equally as inflexible. Maya gave Thorin a nudge,

"Go – it won't hurt to hear an offer,"

"No," he stood, grasping her hand in his, "No, it won't. But seeing him might,"

He let go of her hand and stalked passed the elf who had spoken; giving him such look that Maya was impressed that the elf did not retaliate in any manner regarding violence. He just shut the gate and left without a word to her. She snorted to herself, Thorin and his obsessive dislike of the elves was entertaining. The amusement was as quick to go as it was to come and she found herself twiddling her thumbs and raking her feet across the ground in boredom. She checked and double checked the walls and floors and gates for any flaws that they might take advantage of in order to escape, but there were none. It was lonely sitting in the dark by herself and her exhaustion and trauma of past events as well as frustration with the current situation caused all her tears she'd long since played down to well up again and caused the well to run over. She was tired, she wanted to get out, she wanted home…so many things that hurt and only so much her heart could take.

"Maya?"

A voice sounded from nowhere and had seemingly called her name. She sniffed and looked up, a wee bit confused.

"Maya, it's me Bilbo,"

And before her eyes, his nose inches away from the cell bars, Bilbo appeared. Tucking something away in his pocket as he gazed at her with eyes bright with concern,

"Are you alright?"

She wiped her own eyes and took a breath,

"Tell me you have a plan and then I'll be over-joyed"

Bilbo grinned at her,

"Oh, I've got a plane. Thorin's not going to like it, but I've got a plan,"

"I'm sure no one will worry about what Thorin thinks once you've told them you've got a plan,"

"I've told them,"

"And?"

"I guess you're right,"

She smiled, it felt good to smile.

OoOoOoOoOo

Bilbo crept back up the stairs, the keys (having been nimbly snatched from the belt of one of the cell guards) tinkling away in his pocket. Down the next set of stairs into the next cell, he unlocked the gate to Bifur and Ori and up they went and down they went into the next cell to release Oin and Gloin and so it went. Once everyone was out, he told them to follow him to the river bank where he explained his plan once more to all of them so as to insure nobody was on the wrong page of the right chapter. That all being said and done, he excused himself to get back to Maya, who he had left behind for he could not very well let Thorin get returned to an empty cell,

"Thorin's still not back?"

Maya looked around her empty cell and then back at Bilbo and shrugged. It was a fairly silly question with an obvious answer and Bilbo knew it but somehow (much like the rest of the best of Middle-Earth) he managed to fall victim to the prowling joker of dim-wit. He ignored her shrug none the less,

"How long do you think he'll be?"

"I'm not sure. Sometimes they interrogate us – him for the whole day,"

"Let's hope they don't…our escape transport won't be around for much longer, we have to be gone before they remember," Bilbo glanced around, starting to fiddle, his nerves starting to shake him.

"Bilbo, Thorin and I can wait another day. The others are out, tell them to go and wait. We'll meet them at Lake Town. And another thing, how do you know they won't remember anyway and wonder why the barrels are gone when no one sent them off?"

"You can't wait," Bilbo shook his head, "They'll come down, discover the company missing, realise that you're now a possible escapee and then I'll never get you out. And to answer your question; I'm hoping for a 'he thought he did it' and vice versa…sort of thing in hopes that they won't come to argue and rather accept that someone else other than the nominee did it,"

"Ah," she screwed up her face, crinkling her nose, bits of dried blood falling from beneath her re-scarred eye, "That's true…ah well, I hope your 'he thought, he thought' idea works,"

Bilbo merely nodded in agreement but he was more interested in their escape plan.

"So what do we do?"

Maya's was about to answer but noises started echoing down the stone staircase, all of them of even tone, except one. Maya removed her glance from the stairs back to Bilbo but he was gone. Bewildered once more, he watched her seep back into the darkness and sit down. Thorin was growling to himself when he was forced back into the cage. When he caught site of Maya sitting with her knees at her chest and her arms around them, he broke into his rant,

"He wants us yield to his Lordship and stop our quest. He said he would give us Erebor on the basis that he would lay claim to half the land and all that's in it,"

"The gold,"

"The gold! The Elven filth wants my land, he won't get a speck of it, if I can help it,"  
"Thorin?"

"Elven filth!"

"Thorin, we have a way out,"

He stopped grumbling abruptly, turning on his heels, rather elegantly Bilbo noticed, to look at her.

"The Hobbit?"

Bilbo seized the opportunity and reappeared,

"Yes, the Hobbit has a plan!" he unlocked the gate and grinned with a smug smile at Thorin's open-mouthed gaze.

"Bilbo?" he managed to say, "I thought you lost! Again! But here you are,"

He reached for Bilbo and hugged him tightly. Bilbo was taken by surprise and it took a moment for him to realise what was happening and to return the embrace, a little taken a-back.

"Here I am," his voice let loose a little too much surprise, allowing it to squeak just a little. He tried to move on from the moment as quickly as he could and peeked up the stairs, "Let's go!"

The trio snuck past all the surrounding guards, taking little back routes which no one else seemed to know about. He led them on towards the rushing sound of rapids. He led them straight to the company and although quiet, the joy in seeing one another once more was not ill-lived. Thorin embraced his nephews in a tight three-man squeeze, his eyes tight shut with relief in seeing them well and unharmed.

"Right," Bilbo cut in, "Thorin, this is the plan,"

He pointed to where a little shed of empty barrels were kept,

"The elves and men of Lake Town have a trading agreement. The elves send them barrels down the river to send wine back up in and in return, Lake Town gets bows and quivers and all sorts of fine material to do with what they will. So, these barrels are empty as you can fathom and are meant to be sent down today. We get in those barrels and float down river straight to Lake Town,"

Thorin nodded his head as if mulling it over in his mind,

"Barrels, Bilbo…you want us to go down in barrels,"

"Yes I do," Bilbo pulled back his shoulders and puffed out his chest to equalise himself to Thorin's intimidating look as he stood in thought and mild incredulity.

"The amount of time you have been gone, I was hoping for something a little more…" Thorin narrowed his eyes and tried to find a suitable word to fit his implied feelings towards the barrel idea. He started rolling his hand in vain hope that the needed word would suddenly unroll itself from his fingers. It didn't, so he opted to look at Bilbo with an unimpressed shrug.

"I apologise," Bilbo replied, offended at such an ungracious response, "But I was looking for a way out, this took me three days to find out and it was the only one that seemed viable. So, you'll just have to live with an un-royal arrival for one day,"

Bilbo stalked off to retrieve a barrel, perfectly aware of Thorin's even more unimpressed eyes glaring after him. He felt quite happy with himself under the circumstances. He had found an escape route by himself, had managed to remain unseen by elves for a full three days and was about to be left behind for the second time. The last fact he wasn't so keen on but it had to be done, the reason being that there weren't enough barrels. Either way, if Thorin didn't like it, then he'd be left with Bilbo and they would find a different way together. Bilbo liked that idea; he didn't want to be alone in the dark forest. He rolled the first barrel to the side of the river,

"Right, who's going first?"

He looked at everyone as everyone looked back. Thorin gazed at Bilbo with a raised eyebrow and then proceed towards the barrel without taking his eyes off him,

"Have it your way, hobbit,"

And with a small smile, he looked up at his nephews,

"Fili,"

Fili gaped at his uncle in disbelief and upon being summoned; he made his way towards the barrel. Thorin scowled at him,

"Don't look so excited," he growled but soon warmed up, laying a hand on Fili's shoulder, "Get in the barrel, son,"

Fili closed his mouth and did what he was bid. Kili was called next and he rolled his barrel down to the river's edge. Thorin held the barrel after Kili crawled in as Bilbo put the lid on top and banged on it to make sure it was properly closed.

It wasn't long before all the dwarves were in their barrels, all equally as unimpressed with idea of a tight fit for a long journey as Thorin but they did what they were told and Bilbo felt relieved at how easy it actually was to get them to do it. They sent the barrels off without too much hassle, simply rolling them down the last metre of bank into the water where they were swiftly picked up by the current and carried away. He grinned at Maya as Thorin went back up the bank to go get the last remaining barrels,

"Not bad, eh?"

Maya smiled at him,

"Not bad at all, Mr Baggins. It certainly took you long enough and I'm even more grateful for your return _now_ than I would have been if you came earlier,"

"Oh?" Bilbo was confused,

"Oh," she glanced up at Thorin, "That dwarf's scowls know no limits. I was going kill him,"

Her eyes went wide with the confession and Bilbo wasn't too sure if she meant it or not.

"Bilbo?" Thorin's voice sounded from just above them as he arrived with the last two barrels, "These are the only barrels left. I assume you have a spare plan in order to accommodate whoever cannot be accommodated in a barrel?"

"Uhmm…" Bilbo's eyes darted between Thorin and Maya. Her facial expression had changed to one of dismay. Bilbo hadn't in fact thought of any 'spare plan' to get himself out, "No…I have no plan. I just wanted to get everyone else off first,"

Maya's eyes softened and she smiled at him, her face glowing with affection,

"You brave, brave soul, Bilbo Baggins,"

Bilbo's heart warmed and suddenly he didn't mind being left behind. Just the thought of being held in such high regard for something he didn't think twice about was reward enough and he was to be content with the outcome, whatever it would be. Maya was proud of him and recognised him as being brave though most of the time he felt far from it. It was enough. Thorin, however, was not quite as in much awe,

"You didn't think to find an extra barrel for yourself?" He looked genuinely horrified, "Three days and you only found fourteen barrels!"

He took a menacingly slow step towards Bilbo. He was unsure whether Thorin meant any harm by it, either way, Bilbo felt his brave self, take a step back,

"It's not that I didn't think of it, of cause I thought about it but it's not my fault there weren't enough barrels. Please, can you not just get in the barrel and go without worrying about me for once?"

Bilbo sounded so much like a beggar that he almost thought it apt to get on his knees. But it wasn't Thorin, who replied though his blazing gaze was still fixed on Bilbo,

"He's right, Master Dwarf, it's not about Bilbo at the moment. It's about you. You should go and be safe; you're needed more than Bilbo is in retrospect,"

Thorin glanced at her,

"We cannot leave Bilbo here," he looked back at Bilbo, "I will not leave the hobbit here,"

"I'll stay with him," she replied simply,

"What?" Thorin turned swiftly.

"What?" Bilbo gaped at her and shook his head, "No. No, no, no. I found fourteen barrels, all of which I intended to be used,"

"Thorin get in the barrel,"

"I will not,"

"Fine." She looked blankly at him, "Bilbo get in the barrel,"

"I -will not," Bilbo tried to live up to Thorin's ferocity and stubbornness but he wasn't nearly as impressive and he received a smile in return for his attempt – from both Maya and Thorin. Bilbo's smile perked up; but only for a minute before Maya was upon him, shoving him into a barrel. The next few moments were a blur and then he was in the darkness with the lid over his head and the lapping of the water at the base of the barrel, the seepage wetting his feet. The muffled conversation between Thorin and Maya made it through the cracks, so he could still contribute.

"Look, hobbit in barrel and now we won't leave him behind. Get in the barrel, Prince Thorin,"

"And what of you, I wasn't exactly planning on leaving you either if it has to be said, Maya of the Wild Wood,"

"Neither was I," Bilbo tried to push the lid off of the barrel to free himself but to no avail.

"Ah, Bilbo," came Maya's voice, "I know you weren't. Sit tight,"

Bilbo was confused for a moment before he felt the barrel begin to sway, sway until it altogether began to lean and fall into the water with a mild splash. He bumped his head and began to grumble. This was his plan, he was meant to be left behind and be the hero. Then again, nothing ever turned out as was expected, as it was right from the beginning.

OoOoOoOoO

Thorin was glaring at Maya,

"One barrel,"

"You were worried about Bilbo so I sent him on his merry way. No more worries,"

"I worry for you now,"

"Oh you shouldn't. I'll be fine – tell me, what stories have you heard about nymphs?" Her eyes reclaimed their quizzical and excited gleam.

Thorin looked at her and cocked his head with narrowed eyes. Was there a catch?

"Many,"

"Name one…"

"Well…water. You could use water for anything,"

"Oh, really? I haven't heard that one," she glanced at the river bank, her expression changing to an impressed gaze before returning said gaze to him, "Alas, 'tis not so. But we can walk, hiding is easy enough too. They won't catch me if I run,"

She winked at him,

"Get in the Barrel, Thorin Oakenshield,"

He climbed into his barrel a little awkwardly and glanced up at her,

"You will be with me,"

"You will hear me…sometimes. I'll be right next to you,"

She smiled at him with an impish glint in her eye, something he hadn't encountered before. Suddenly the need arose and he opened his mouth to tell her but she quieted him by putting the lid of the barrel over him, his thoughts and his words, whispering next to the side of the barrel,

"Sit tight,"

He felt the barrel tilt, sink and bounce up again, the fast current carrying him away in a gentle rush. He shook his head to himself, his thoughts playing Maya and her smile over and over. Every now and then he heard a little splash, a misplaced drop of water, sometimes his barrel lid would give a little thunk and he would worry for a while but when nothing came of it, his worry subsided. He lay back and tried to make himself as comfortable as possible in what little space he had. He needed to tell her.


	10. Chapter 10

So, our heroes have made it to Lake Town. The end draws ever nearer my dear readers, I have been dropping some super duper subtle hints so if you don't get them, that's ok, sometimes i miss them too.

* * *

Of Mountains and Woodlands Chapter 10

Thorin was deeply uncomfortable in his barrel and he had been in there for what seemed like an eternity – the only comfort Thorin found was the knowledge that Maya was going steady by his side. His mood was as dark as a storm cloud, though. He was a brewing storm cramped up in that barrel, his bones hurt. His muscles straining in tension of not being stretched in too long a time and yet, the time ended and a different time came. He felt the rough drag of his barrel onto a more solid surface while small, frantic whispers circled about his small space. It was a relief to know he was going to be out soon but the frantic whispering made him dread the new situation he was about to be pulled out into. No sooner had these thoughts crossed his mind than his lid was pulled off and the soft glow of skin beneath Maya's chin was revealed to him. She glanced down at him, gesturing for him to get out with the swift movement of her hand,

"Come, get out quickly," she whispered. Thorin almost fell out of his barrel but he was on his feet quickly enough. He had just enough time to realise the rest of the company was not about before Maya gestured impatiently at him,

"Come, Thorin!"

He jogged low behind her, following her as she darted around a bush and crouched. He did the same and came to find the rest of the company there too. Bilbo had his knees up to his chest and his arms holding them there tightly, his eyes wide as he rocked back and forth. Thorin found his storm to be disappearing over the mountain to be replaced with a lighter more cautious breeze. The winds of change had come and gone,

"What in Durin's name is going on?" he whispered but Maya shushed him, peeping over the top only to drop down faster than a cannon ball. She turned to him,

"Elves,"

Thorin's eyes went into an expression of half bewilderment and half rage. How did they think to find them and come so far so quickly?

"So soon?"

"We're all just as confused as you are, I assure you," she gave him a look of warning so he knew not to rage at all. This was a potentially severe problem, if they were caught; they would never get out for Bilbo would probably be caught with them given the state he was in.

"How did they get here so soon?" Thorin mused, peeping through a little clearing in his bush to find three large horses standing towards each other, their riders perched gracefully upon their backs, armed and alert,

"Only three?"

"No, there are more…we saw them just before we saw you. The others ran while I stayed to get you out,"

"Where are the other riders?"

She looked at him, worry spreading over her face,

"That's where the problem lies: we don't know. They were once there," she pointed to the other riders, "but now, obviously, they're not,"

"We should run," he stated, bringing his kingly air to the surface but Maya was not so easily persuaded,

"Run where? We're still unsure of the way and we're not on the path – it's folly to try,"

"What then? Wait them out? They will stay there until they find out where we are. At the rate we're going, that won't take long. Not long, or we could be waiting here for days,"

"I'd rather that than give ourselves away so early on. We need a distraction of some kind…to lure them away and _then_ we'll run."

"Do you have an idea in mind?" Thorin turned expectantly to her. When she didn't say anything, he was about to ask again but she slapped a hand over his mouth, her other hand on her own lips, the old sign for 'keep your mouth shut'. Thorin sat silently startled for a moment before the nature of what was occurring found its way to his wits. There was a rustling just behind their bush and the sound of hooves made its way too close to their hiding spot for any of their comfort. The hot breath of the giant stallion, upon which one of the riders sat, blew out in a small mist just above their heads. The horse was restless, whinnying relentlessly, unwilling to stand still, tall and proud. The elf riding him was equally as restless, shifting in his saddle, bored but as merciless looking as the rest. The elves of the forest were not to be compared to those of Rivendell. Thorin tensed, barely allowing himself to breathe, his hand sought out Maya's and he clasped it tight. The mighty horse leaned its head down and the between the two of them, Maya and Thorin discreetly parted from the stallion's prying nose. The elf above them called to the others in Elvish and for a split second Thorin was terrified he was calling them over, but instead, he abandoned post. He left them behind their bush in a state of panic and fright, much of the company shaking from fear.

"Ok," Maya broke the silence, "Distraction. No, I don't have one," she looked at him, pulling her hand from his grasp. It was an odd moment to feel such a thing but to have her hand pulled out of his hurt but a little and he found it hard not to scowl at her for doing such a thing. No hand, especially Maya's should have to be pulled from out his grasp unless he releases it first. However, of all the company that could have given voice to the situation at hand, Bombur's was the least expected,

"I do,"

All eyes shifted to his big form lying flat on the ground, surprise in each and every one of them. Beneath his great beard and many, many chins, Thorin saw the hint of a grin play across his round face,

"Someone's going ta have ta give me a lift op a tree, though,"

His small, beady eyes came to rest on Bilbo whose own eyes could not have possibly opened any wider, but obviously didn't receive the memo and did just that. His face paled and his jaw dropped in dismay as all eyes shifted once again towards the fearful hobbit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The company watched in silence as Bilbo, with some help of course, hoisted Bombur up a tree not far, but far enough from them, after sneaking past the elves. It took a few moments to get it done for every time a leaf floated down to the ground or a twig snapped or the sound of puffing horses grew too near, they would stop dead and stand as still as statues, waiting for the threat to go. Once done, those that remained on the ground snuck back to the company.

Bofur collapsed just behind Maya, panting from the effort,

"Well, that was the most horrible experience. If this doesn't work, I'll kill 'im."

Maya raised her eye brows at him,

"You may not have too,"

She turned and looked on. The elves were still alert and waiting, talking amongst themselves. But suddenly there came an enormous roar from above them and all attention, swords, bows and arrows were drawn from their place and directed to wherever they thought the enormous noise came from. The elves were confused, each one looking in the slightest bit of fear in different directions.

"WHAT HO!" Maya's eyes widened in…shock? Horror? Bewilderment? She didn't know, but the sound of Bombur's suddenly gigantic voice booming through the eerie shadow of the forest was not what she expected. It was a strange sound, much like an echo, and she couldn't quite understand how he managed to make that happen. It had the desired effect on the elves however, a little disconcerted and confused: Where on earth was this voice coming from?

"What brings you so far into the depths of my forest, elves?"

Maya couldn't even see Bombur properly, he was a round shadow in the dark hood of the leaves if one looked closely enough, but somehow, she didn't think the elves were truly looking for the shape of a dwarf in a tree. Not one of them replied, still in shock.

"SPEAK!" Bombur roared,

Eventually one of the elves stepped forward; it was the one, who had so nearly caught them,

"Show yourself!"

"No, why should I? You are in my forest! And YOU are so far from where you belong, elf,"

"Are you the one they call Tom Bombadil?" The elf was calm and collected in face though his voice shook.

"What business is it of yours?"

"We have heard of your presence here in this forest though no one sought to believe it. We are looking for our captives. They are a danger to the forest, King Thranduil –"

"King? What King dwells in this forest without my knowledge? Nor leave? I did not dub him so! He is false!"

"So you _are_ Tom Bombadil!" the elf who was once brave enough to challenge Bombur's faceless voice, took a step back, his fear beginning to become more apparent, "Creator of Middle-Earth…" he finished in barely a whisper.

"The same; now do as I bid you. Go back! These 'dwarves' you seek did not come this way – or any other way for that matter. Go back to your king and tell him should he send more of you back this way in search of such creatures, I will do…" a moment's hesitation made Maya hold her breath, "_Very _bad things to them,"

She almost laughed out loud, but Thorin's rough hand plunged onto her face, clamping on her mouth as her shoulders lurched forward, threatening to give voice. Thanks be to Tom Bombadil (Whoever that was, she heard rumours though – here, his name seemed appropriate) and of course Thorin for not allowing that to happen. She turned to Thorin, perplexed that he had mimicked her form of forced silenced though she was still grinning. Thorin's stoic face was traced with humour and his eyes danced more than his lips. The elves didn't move quickly enough for Bombur's liking and he roared louder than ever,

"GO!"

They were off like lightening, gone within seconds of their scolding. Everyone sat a few more moments in silence, waiting for any other threats that still might have been lurking. None rose to the challenge and Thorin thought it safe and was the first to rise. Upon telling Bofur, Bilbo, Oin and Gloin to go help Bombur down from his tree, he offered his hand to Maya who took it gratefully.

"Do you know of Tom Bombadil?" he asked her as his frown went back into place. Maya was reminded of Bombur's little stumble and began to laugh,

"No – yes, sort of, I've heard of him… he's supposed to be the Creator who lives in this forest. I've never seen him; then again, I've never lived here,"

She shrugged and then swung her arms about Bombur as he appeared.

"Bombur, where did you ever…" she was lost for words and shook her head, "I'm impressed,"

Bombur looked incredibly pleased with himself and he received all sorts of gestures of gratitude. Thorin even gave him a slap on the back. Bilbo nodded at him with a small smile, his eyes still bright from shock and Maya could see a little hint of guilt in his eyes…guilt of failure. His little stunt had almost got them killed without thought. But Maya smiled kindly at him and gave him a whole and warm, embracive hug,

"You did well, Bilbo. Don't worry about what happened, I don't believe that had anything to do with you,"

Bilbo weakened in her arms and she held him tighter, "You're alright Bilbo Baggins. All is well,"

OoOoOoOoO

Thorin called for movement and on they went though no one was particularly sure of where they were going. Though they must have been close for they were found by men of Lake of Town soon after setting off. Bard was the name of their leader and he was a smart match for Thorin's temper and stoicism. He was sharp and even toned when he addressed them, enquiring as to why they were wondering through the forest and about Maya's dry-blooded face though as he gazed upon her, his face contorted into one of awe and wonder.

"My, my;" he grinned with finely shaped jaw, stubble being the cause of the shadow on his face. His hair was long and greasy, tied in an untidy mess behind his head. Thorin's face darkened even more and he took an unkind side step between her and Bard. But Bard's eyes were glowing with amusement,

"Don't fret, Master Dwarf. I do not intend to have any strange ways with your lady," he stepped around him, "A nymph,"

He gasped, his eye brows rising in mischievous intrigue. Oin cut in, his quick temper never missing a beat,

"Her name is Maya, Daughter of Maein and Lady of the Wild Wood! She deserves more respect from the likes of you, boy. So does our King, Thorin Oakenshield. Last king under the mountain,"

Oin raised his chin in his typical proud dwarf manner, and Thorin did much the same. Though more pride came from having Maya labelled as 'his' lady than being defended as a king. He had never thought of calling her that before…in fact, he never knew what to make of her, but the words caused some primal instinct to kick in and he had taken his step and grasped her wrist...not her hand, quite tightly. Bard's surprise grew even more at the news and he took a step back to make space to bow,

"So the rumours are true, my Lady," he turned back to Thorin, "As they are of you. King Oakenshield, have you finally come back to reclaim your mountain?"

"I have," Thorin puffed out his chest, "We will defeat the dragon Smaug and we will reign as a proud race again,"

Bard nodded his approval,

"I believe it so but the road is long and treacherous and the Lonely Mountain even more so. Come, friends, let us go back to Lake Town and we can treat you with better clothes and full your empty bellies with food and drink and above all, rest you. I'm sure you've already endured more than your fair share of hardship. The forest must not have been to pleasant either,"

"It gave us some trouble," Thorin agreed, his demeanour relaxed as Bard went on about what the people of Lake Town could do to help and thus he let go of Maya's wrist. He hadn't meant to let go of her altogether but when he tried to reclaim her hand, she was no longer by his side. He glanced behind him to find she had fallen in behind most of the company, taking a place between Bilbo and Bifur. She had developed a strong relationship with the Hobbit, friendly though it was, he still got jealous and he hated to admit it so instead he gave his scowl back to the horizon that lay before them.

They entered the gates of Lake Town just as the last glimmer of the sun lit up the enormous lake for which the town was named; twinkling upon its surface as the water acted as a canvas for such displays of beauty. There was a jetty that jutted out into the water with a little fishing boat docked on the side, bobbing gently with waves created by the soft breeze. Thorin felt the need to go sit just there, stare at nothing and pretend that there was no quest, no dragon, no gold, no key for him to get into a door he can't see, no door at all and above all – and the thought made him feel like a coward – he could pretend that he was not the rightful king and that this damned task was not his but someone else's. It was a terrible feeling knowing that deep down in his core, he wished this burden belonged to someone other than himself. He never spoke about his true feelings about anything, really, to anyone. He was Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, last King under the Mountain and what a rigid dwarf was he. His temper was a constant threat and his scowls were infamous but he was a strong king to be, one that was elevated high up into the role of saviour where he was almost made immortal: that was who he was forced to become and to an extent he believed it but to another extent, it was something his shoulders could not always hold and at night when no one could see, he would close his eyes and pretend. Just pretend.

On another note, Bard had remained true to his word. He introduced them to the master of the town; a big man with grey hair, greyer eyes and a grey beard to boot. His clothes were not of royal station but more of a humble man who had been chosen by love rather than right. He had welcomed them and offered them places at his table at which they dined. He promised them fresh clothes for the morning as well as sharpened weapons and ponies for whenever they wished to leave. Thorin accepted all his offers with the gratitude he'd been waiting to give someone who showed them such good will. It wasn't long ago the Elves of Rivendell had shown such courtesy, three weeks maybe…but they didn't count. He spoke in depth with the Town Master about his plans and his travels as the elderly man sat and listened with his hand under his chin and his grey, thoughtful eyes focused on him while the rest of the company indulged in the raucous merry making they had been deprived of for so long. Every now and then Thorin and the Town Master would share a laugh and he would glance over at Maya only to find she was not smiling. In its place, a little contempt frown – sometimes he would catch her looking suspiciously at the elderly man. At last her troubles grew too much,

"If you'll excuse me, Town Master, Thorin…everyone," as the whole table suddenly grew quiet in her sudden rise from her seat, the Town Master looked relatively surprised at her abrupt address, "I am grateful for the food, I thank you, but if you'll allow me, I think the last fortnight has finally caught up with me. With that, I bid you good night,"

She left without another word and without looking back. She was lying, Thorin knew, she wasn't tired, she was hiding something that was difficult to hide in such an intimate place.

"I wonder what that was about. That was quite a tone," the Town Master turned back to Thorin who nodded his head while still staring at the door, through which Maya had left,

"I apologise. I do not know what could have brought such grimace upon her brow," he answered.

"Perhaps you ought to find out, King Thorin," the Town Master smiled, but with a strange glint in his eye that Thorin felt cold towards. But he had the right of it either way; he was going to find out. He excused himself from the table and with a purposeful stride in step; he departed as firmly as the prior.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Maya sat upon the edge of the jetty, her legs hanging off the edge as her bare feet only just managed to skim the surface of the water, disturbing the calm cold with her little toes. She didn't like it there in Lake Town; she didn't like Bard and his grin and she didn't like the Town Master and his glinting, grey eyes. The more she thought, the more agitated she got until her feet got the better of her and she raised them high and let them plummet down to the surface of the water, creating as big a splash as any.

"Are you angry?"

Thorin's voice was unmistakable and she responded without looking at him,

"No, I am not angry,"

"Then why the sudden bolt and your scowl throughout the evening?"

She heard his heavy, steel-tipped boots make their way towards her sitting form and she felt his knees against her back as he stood over her.

"I don't like it here,"

"Why's that?"

"I don't like the people,"

"Why's that?"

"Are you so blind? Or are you merely accepting it because you don't have a choice," she glanced up at him, meeting his steel eyes as he gazed down at her, "I sincerely hope it's the latter,"

"Explain,"

She stood up and faced him then, her anger boiling in her veins,

"They mock you, Thorin. They mock each and every word you say by smiling and being so falsely grateful for your return. In a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure they've benefitted from your downfall - and now that you've come back, they doubt the moves you make, the plans you share and yet they urge you on because the sooner you're gone, the sooner they won't have to worry about having to bow to someone they don't care about. We are 15 companions, aiming to take on a dragon that cannot possibly be taken down by such a small force. We know it, they know it and so they eat and drink and dine with us, laugh with us and then go back to their beds and laugh _at_ us. They do not believe in this quest, they don't believe in you!"

She finished with a solid poke to his chest, his expression was impassive and yet his eyes were alight with humour.

"What?" she took a step back, suspicious towards his unaffected expression.

"I know,"

"You know what?"

"I know they mock me," he smiled at her,

"What?"

"You heard, but they don't matter to me. They're offering us food, shelter, ponies…that's all I wanted from them. Nothing more,"

"And you tolerate them,"

"Someone with a head on their shoulders has too," he raised his eyebrows, teasing her, "I thought that might have been you…alas,"

Maya dropped her eyes, her heart and body relaxing, relieved to know that her King was not as naïve as she worried he might be. He rested his hands on either side of her arms,

"What do you believe, Maya?"

She looked back up at him, his face sterner and more solemn. She thought for a moment, looking straight into his eyes,

"If I thought you an arrogant king, I would have abandoned you long ago,"

"No you wouldn't have," he dropped his hands, thinned his lips and raised his eyebrow once more, unimpressed with the answer,

"No, I wouldn't have," she smiled at him and she thought she heard his breath catch, "I would have given you a hard talking too, however. Thorin, I believe in this quest just as completely as the rest our company…and what an odd group we are," she grinned at the thought. They really were quite the group of out casts. Obviously that was how Thorin thought she had meant it and it was his turn to drop his eyes and shoulders and confidence. She let him do so for a moment before circling him and then suddenly throwing her arms about his neck from behind him,

"Strong, wonderful, brave and lead by the most kingly king there ever was. A brave, strong, wonderful, quick-tempered, confident, way in over his head dwarf who I am proud to follow and _will_ follow to whatever end,"

"Will you stay with me after the end?"

The question caught her off guard and she was lost for words…'end'. There was an end. 'At the end' was a phrase she had not yet thought of and oh how strange it was to believe that an adventure such as this also had an end. What was even more thought provoking was the fact that there would be more story _after _theend. Life didn't just stop after the reclaiming of Erebor (should that be the true 'end'), of course it was to go on and she had no idea what she was going to do after it all. She didn't know what she wanted and Thorin was still waiting.

"When the time comes, Thorin," she whispered, "When the time comes and the end is near, then you can ask me again,"

He didn't respond to that, but he kept her close, not allowing her to remove her arms from his shoulders. She didn't want to remove her arms from them, for she often got the feeling that it meant more to him than just the affection; like he needed someone or something to keep his shoulders straight up, so that he didn't crumble. Thorin was thoroughly in her heart by then, so much so that she didn't mind carrying his weight when he didn't know that he had given it to her. Her turquoise eyes took in the dark shadowed mass of the lake as she felt Thorin's chest rise and fall beneath her touch. Sometimes a lock of his hair would be blown into her face by the soft breeze and the touch of them both made her cheeks tingle and her mouth widen in its half-moon shape. Her scar, now cleaned and fresh though still angry and open, crinkled once more up to her eye. They were partners them two, in the end.

* * *

Care to review?


	11. Chapter 11

And on it goes. Decisions, plans and subtle things.

* * *

**Of Mountains and Woodlands Chapter 11**

Bilbo woke the next morning feeling well rested and much brighter in spirit. His limbs didn't hurt as much and his constant fear was eased due to the safe environment he found himself in and he had to admit, he was enormously grateful for the bed he had been given. He knew they wouldn't stay long but he had heard through Ori that Thorin intended for them stay for a while longer so as to be fresh for the biggest step of their grand adventure and it was the one time Bilbo would have praised Thorin for his wonderfully thoughtful gesture but he knew that it wasn't the case. He wondered if it wasn't because they were waiting for someone and upon walking out of his softly lit room for a big jovial and hearty breakfast, he found that that was indeed the explanation.

"Gandalf should be with us by tomorrow evening,"

Thorin was talking to Balin at the corner of their breakfast table, his usual hard featured and-this-is-how-it-will-be expression daubed firmly in place.

"What if he isn't…we've encountered that problem before and you chose to go on without him. Will that be the case again?"

"Not this time," he let a small, apologetic smile on to his face, "We need him. I'm sorry we did not wait the last time,"

"Well," Balin snorted in his lovely, elderly way, "That is up for debate. I don't think we didn't wait for him though that was the plan you decided on…it just didn't work out that way,"

"Fair enough," Thorin nodded and smiled again. He always smiled so softly when it came to Balin. Bilbo had noticed that from the beginning – Thorin was gentler when it came to him and he suspected it was because the elderly dwarf was more of a mentor and a father figure to him when his others had failed him and/or simply disappeared. Bilbo sat down next to Bofur (he liked Bofur) with his plate and gave him a big grin,

"Good morning!"

"Well aren't you in a bright an' shiny mood," Bofur grinned back, his hat exactly where it had been for many days, "Top o' the mornin' to you, Mr Baggins,"

"Indeed. I slept well,"

"Oh, aye, so did we come to think of it, Bifur snores a bit though and so does Gloin. Ah but you get used to it. This carpet's better than the ground, I must admit. Oi! Bifur, hand the eggs over won' you,"

And so it went - odd talk about odd topics. Things were as they used to be before they left on their quest and Bilbo didn't realise how much he actually enjoyed it then until he realised how much he was enjoying it now. He smiled to himself as Bofur went on and on until a single thought struck,

"Bofur," but Bofur went on, "Bofur, excuse me,"

But Bofur was caught up in his own story so Bilbo turned to his left,

"Uhmm, Dwalin," the big dwarf turned to him, his muscles in his forearm rippling as he did so, "Where – where is Maya?"

Dwalin said nothing before he stole a glance at Thorin,

"Maybe in his bed,"

Bilbo looked at him absolutely mortified. How terribly crude dwarves could be, but Dwalin saw his expression and grinned with a mouth full of bacon,

"Don' look so embarrassed, Halfling. I sincerely doubt tha's where she is," he swallowed, "I don' know, lad. Sorry,"

He shrugged and was about to take another bite but then thought for a moment before lowering his fork of food,

"Thorin!" he called across the table. Bilbo felt his cheeks beginning to burn in embarrassment; he didn't want Thorin to take his enquiry the wrong way – that would be a difficult storm to avoid and so he held his breath as Thorin turned from Balin expectantly,

"Where's Maya? The Hobbit wants to know," Dwalin asked, proceeding to eat his waiting bacon. Thorin looked at him for a moment and then instead of raging, he let a subtle smirk prance onto the corners of his lips,

"In my bed,"

Dwalin roared with laughter and he nudged Bilbo, who went crimson,

"Well, there you go!" he grinned at Thorin, "Tha's the Thorin I know!"

Thorin winked at them and went back to his conversation with Balin. When Maya finally walked in not long after the joke had been laid across the table, Dwalin laughed even harder at Bilbo, his own face equally as rosy from the laughter that rumbled from the core of his belly. It was a good laugh and Bilbo managed a smile at the site of Dwalin's exuberance but his conservative, little hobbit soul could not bring itself to look at Maya properly. She greeted everyone and smiled at Bilbo,

"Morning, Bilbo,"

"Morning,"

"How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully, thank you. Did you sleep well?" His eyes widened at his accidental automatic response…he didn't want to know the answer…he didn't even want a lie! Dwalin almost fell off his chair.

"Well. Been a while," she grinned in a confused manner at Dwalin's shaking body, "Why's he laughing as such?"

Bilbo shrugged without looking at her, awkwardly taking another bite of his own breakfast. Maya narrowed her eyes at him,

"What's he laughing at Bilbo?"

"I don't know," he took another bite,

"Bilbo…"

"I really don't know,"

"I don't believe you,"

"He-" Dwalin tried to breathe and was finding it hard to fend off his fit of manic laughter, "We told him you spent the night in Thorin's bed,"

He broke again and then redeemed himself,

"You should have seen his face!"

"Who's 'we', you and who?"

"Th- Thorin," this time Dwalin merely laid his head in his hands and let it his laughter die alone, his shoulders shaking violently for some time after that. Maya turned to Thorin who looked back, holding her gaze. Unable to contain her own giggle, she snorted and earned a smile from the King for doing so. She shook her head,

"Bilbo, you lovely soul, no need to worry," she winked at him, "Embarrassment needn't exist just yet. I was dancing,"

Bilbo knew what she was referring too and let relief wash over him as he let out a sigh to match the feeling. She laughed at him though not quite as remarkably excessive as Dwalin but his was a pleasure too. He was a big…dwarf? And he seldom looked so bright and cheery though his persona was far more content than that of Thorin's, though strangely enough his was changing for the better too. He smiled more and more every day - Dwalin was laughing himself silly and Thorin was looking happy. Ah, the winds of change were delightful when they worked in one's favour. Bilbo took a moment to look around at the company he found himself in: Fili and Kili were playing a game Bilbo couldn't understand but they focused very hard and then would suddenly burst out laughing; Bifur was trying to get a fruit from the bowl that was placed in front of Bombur who was reluctant to give him one; Thorin was having a good, solid talk with Balin as he rested his hand on the small of Maya's back, while Maya helped herself to buttered toast and everyone else were as they were to begin with. Yes, Bilbo was content and unafraid then and he relished in the fact that they had that day and the next to simply be without worrying about what needed to be done.

He was full after his enormous helping of food, he had eaten far too much for his little body to accommodate but he embraced it for it had been weeks since he had felt anywhere near full. He left the breakfast table and toddled off on his own, for a time of exploration was at hand and he daren't miss the opportunity. He was impressed by the little town: simple though it was, it got by quite comfortably, the people friendly and the fisherman humble. Everyone knew everyone else and to conclude; it was quite a beautiful little place too. He wondered all the way around and around all the way back, he stopped at the gate on both occasions and gazed out into the depths of the forest from which they came. He was waiting for Gandalf, he realised, though he knew the wizard would not arrive until the next evening though it never hurt to hope.

"So, you are the Hobbit," Bard's voice was condescending and Bilbo did not appreciate it. He was perfectly aware of how daring he had become and so far, his new found courage only led to him gaining recognition as a respectable Hobbit. He turned,

"I am Bilbo Baggins of Bag-End, Hobbiton if you wouldn't mind and though I _am_ a Hobbit, I would prefer it if you used my name, Man of Lake Town,"

"Bard, if _you_ wouldn't mind," he bowed, a small smile playing across his face, "I apologise for my rudeness. You are Bilbo Baggins of…Bag-End, Hob-"

He narrowed his eyes, seemingly to have forgotten where Bilbo came from.

"-biton," Bilbo helped him finished.

"Indeed," he nodded, "I apologise again for my foolishness. You are quite brave to take on a task such as this. That or incredibly foolish yourself,"

Bilbo chuckled,

"Probably both, Bard of Lake Town,"

"Bard suits just fine, Master Baggins,"

"So does Bilbo,"

"Bilbo, then," Bard grinned at took a few more steps towards Bilbo to stand beside him and turned as Bilbo had turned to look upon the Lonely Mountain.

"It really is a lonely place, isn't it," Bilbo mused, not really looking for an answer but Bard replied anyway,

"Well, it was named as such for good reason. I'm sure you and your _brave_ companions can accomplish it however,"

"Are you mocking us?" Bilbo glared up at Bard but he shook his head,

"Sometimes, for this quest seems impossible. Your leader, Thorin Oakenshield, is leading you into the very face of danger. He is a noble and brave dwarf and I suppose he has the right of it to try and reclaim his lost kingdom – but at what cost?" he glanced at Bilbo,

"A group of 15; 13 dwarves, not all of you as strong in physicality as some nor as cunning as someone else, one lady Nymph and a Hobbit who has never seen war or caused an unnecessary death. And what will become of Lake Town I wonder, once you have reclaimed the mountain?" Bard's comment was given with a touch of contempt, "It seems so…"

"Foolish,"

"I fear the word is to be over used in a conversation such as this,"

"I don't know what will become of Lake Town though I do not believe Thorin will simply crush it," Bilbo challenged Bard's contempt with stern praise, "Otherwise, we _are _afoolish group, I think. We wouldn't be so brave if we weren't," Bilbo smiled with a wee bit of melancholy.

"Alright, Hobbit," Bard replied submissively and winked, "_Otherwise_, well, you do stand out in a crowd. But then again, come to think of it, you have taken on many challenges and have yet to be defeated…maybe you are worthy. Especially you and the Nymph,"

"Maya,"

"Maya," Bard shrugged apologetically again, "We almost forgot about your 16th member! Though he's been gone for some time, I believe him to be returning,"

"Tomorrow night,"

"I'll take a bet and say now,"

"What do you mean? Bilbo looked up, confused.

Bard only gestured towards Gandalf's tall, giant form emerging through the trees.

"Your wizard is early,"

"A wizard is never late," Bilbo grinned, "Nor is he early – he arrives precisely when he means too,"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Gandalf entered just as the breakfasters were getting up to go do whatever it was they were planning on doing. Everyone, including Thorin, was surprised to find Gandalf stooping low under the door frame with a small smile on his face, Bilbo grinning widely just behind him,

"Good Morning, merry travellers," he touched the rim of his hat and came through the door, "I have heard of your adventures in the forest, now did I not tell you to stick to the path?"

His gaze came to rest on Maya, who frowned immediately after meeting his soft eyes,

"We were starving and we had rope,"

"Yes and?"

"We needed food because we were starving," Thorin cut in, rising to the challenge.

"So you left the path knowing full well that even if you found food, you would most probably find your doom in there?" he raised an eyebrow,

"Yes…because we were starving,"

"Is that your only excuse? You merely needed more food,"

"Because we were starving, yes that is my only excuse," Thorin replied defiantly. Maya chuckled, she knew full well what Gandalf was about to drag them down on. His expression showed it, disbelief and utter hopelessness,

"You should have eaten less than the abnormal amount you dwarves eat, not to mention Maya and Bilbo" and for that he received two terrible scowls which he ignored, needless to say Bilbo's grin was gone, "You had enough – I told you and made sure that you had enough. I said that you wouldn't always be full but that it would get you through. But you ate it all!"

Maya wondered if Thorin would hold true to his words…she shouldn't have wondered. She should have known,

"Yes, we ate it all…because we were starving,"

Gandalf stopped talking and shook his head at Thorin who raised his chin at him, probably believing himself taller than he was. Maya really did love that about him…oddly enough, his stubbornness was infuriating but it was such a big part of which Thorin was, that she couldn't resist the smiles that fluttered across her features whenever he met a doomed debate head on.

Gandalf couldn't seem to resist either and he smiled and nodded in submission,

"Well, you are all here in one piece and that is what matters. Now, I must have a quick word with the Town master and then, Thorin, you and I will have a talk about what comes next,"

Thorin agreed and as Gandalf turned with a last smile at the rest of the company to make his way past Bilbo and the door, he gestured for Bard to lead the way: No one even realised Bard was in the corner and it made Maya uncomfortable with the fact that he was good at being in the shadows. Her face must have given her way for Bilbo walked up to her, a frown upon his brow,

"What seems to be the matter?"

She shook her head, coming out of her thoughts as the company all rounded on Thorin for answers,

"Nothing…I'm just not so fond of Bard. Or anyone here for that matter,"

"I like Bard; I think he's well enough,"

"Mmm…I don't like him,"

"Well, do you suspect he'll turn on us or betray us or any other unruly thing?"

"Not now, there's not much he can do now other than be a minor annoyance…but when Erebor has risen again, then maybe he and the rest of this petty place will be a problem,"

"Do you intend to stay and see it through until the end?"

"What, the task? Of course I do!"

"No, I mean, with Thorin,"

Maya looked at him, Thorin and Bilbo had somehow just asked the same question within a space of a day. Her reply came swiftly for she had obviously thought it through before,

"At the end of what's at hand, Mr Baggins, you may ask me that again,"

That day went quickly and Gandalf was back by dusk. The company was seated at their respectable places once again with Gandalf squeezing in between Thorin and Balin. Once their dinner had been thoroughly demolished, he spoke out above the company,

"SILENCE please, if you will,"

Everyone dropped what they were doing as quickly as that had picked it up and turned to him attentively, awaiting his address.

"Now, I have come to the realisation that this should probably involve all of you and not just Thorin and I," he cleared his throat, "The next couple of days that loom ahead of us are going to be the toughest of all and what's more we cannot delay, and I apologise for any inconveniences, for the towns folk really do not want us here," his face darkened along with some very angry dwarf outbursts and Maya's anxiety towards the place was confirmed. She caught Thorin's eye as he gave her a small smile…she returned it for he had done well in keeping his wits about him in the hollows of the town. Gandalf continued,

"The Town Master, I fear will not support you in your claim to Erebor, Thorin,"

"I don't need his support. It was our mountain to begin with and it was there 50 years before Lake Town even came to be, that cowardice man can keep his forked tongue behind his teeth and live with it. He doesn't have to bow to me and I will have nothing to do with him,"

"You may need him,"

"Why on earth would we need him? And for what?"

"I have found out a great deal in my dealings at Rivendell, Thorin," and then he turned to them all, a hint of grief briefly etched on his wrinkled face and then gone before Maya could even be sure she had seen it, "An army of Orcs and Goblins approaches the Mountain, for the gold or for the death of the King, I do not know, but we have six days,"

"Six days," Thorin slumped, his head falling into his hands as the rest of the group sat in stunned, fearful silence, "six days…thirteen dwarves, one wizard, one Hobbit and one Nymph against?"

"Hundreds…Thousands? I cannot be sure. That is why you may need the Town Master,"

Thorin was trying to remain calm but his hands were in fists and his lips had thinned – Maya could see,

"I will try talk to him…see if we can come to an agreement,"

"That may include your gold," Gandalf reminded cautiously,

"I am aware,"

The comment caused uproar of dismay and reluctance; every dwarf trying to defend their share, Dwalin doing so with such ferocity that Maya found herself, involuntarily, edging her and her seat away from him. Thorin threw up his arms and rose in anger,

"You all worry about your gold as if your life depends on it?!" Obviously it was a soft spot and it one that caused a deep self-containment to arise, "Have you forgotten what gold did to my father and Grandfather?! Maybe you should all give up your gold to this Town Master and then you'd be spared the same fate as them, though perhaps you should keep it if that is the way you truly wish to go!"

His rage had cooled down after his vent and he sat down, the dwarves he was addressing had all lowered their heads in shame. He spoke again, his voice calmer and more collected,

"I will speak to the Town Master this night and we shall leave in the morning," he sighed, "He can have my share if it pleases him for…I too do not wish to befall such an ill fate,"

The comment brought a tougher silence to the audience for Thorin's voice sounded so aggrieved and so lonely in that mere moment that Maya was sure all their loyal hearts had lit up with a fierce fire: This was their dwarf, this was their king. He rose,

"Gandalf, will you accompany me? You may have a sweeter tongue should mine grow too coarse,"

Gandalf nodded and rose too,

"All of you should get some rest now, the morning comforts will be short lived and the day long and hard,"

The dwarves murmured in disgruntled tones and made for their sleeping courters but Bilbo remained with Maya as Gandalf and Thorin left.

Maya sat, her thoughts going over and over every detail – the town's folk were not going to be enough to fend off an army of Orcs and Goblins – and that ghost of an expression that passed over Gandalf when he told them of it. Bilbo interrupted her thoughts again,

"Sad, really, I was rather hoping for another sleep in,"

"We all were,"

"Well, you weren't," Bilbo smirked and she glanced at him, frowning for a moment,

"True. Bilbo," she paused, thinking as he turned to her,

"Yes?"

"I – do you ever wish this adventure was a little easier? It's an impossible wish…but I wish it all the same,"

"I understand," Bilbo looked back to the door he was initially staring at, "I do. The last thing I expected was a finishing battle and I assume that would probably be after the battle with Smaug if they have any wits at all,"

His voice shook a little and he fiddled with his hands. Maya nodded and nudged him with a grin,

"With yours and my luck, Bilbo Baggins, they're probably the most intelligent of all dark dwellers,"

"That's not very reassuring,"

"But we'll be fine," She through her hands up, "We've made it through a lot so far, I'm sure we can make it through what's left of it,"

"What if we don't?"

She looked at him, her grin softening,

"We will,"

Just then Thorin and Gandalf walked through the very door the two talkers had been observing,

"Elves…I can't believe you're making me agree to that!"

"You don't have a choice, Thorin. You have the Town Master only just on your side only because you promised him gold but you know the towns' folk will not be enough,"

"I promised him gold, I'll give him that and a mighty force to reckon with should he abandon this agreement which _you_ know, is a possibility,"

"We'll both just have to have some faith. I met Thranduil along the way and he has forgiven your offences -"

"MY OFF -"

But Gandalf cut him off,

"YOUR offences and has agreed to come to your aid if it means peace,"

Thorin said nothing but stalked off past them all, he walked too close to the table and walked into it, shifting the whole thing into Bilbo and Maya's chests which he chose to ignore and walked on with a slight limp.

Maya looked at Bilbo and then at Gandalf,

"That dwarf is really, quite remarkable," Shrugged and then left. Bilbo and Maya said their sullen, mildly amused good night's and went on their way. Maya crept into Thorin's room where he lay 'asleep' on a soft feather bed. When she knelt down beside him, however, the floor creaked and he opened his eyes. He saw her and just looked for a moment.

"I apologise about the table," he whispered, his arms flayed across the bed.

Maya chuckled in the dark,

"Are you alright?"

"My ribs hurt a little,"

She touched him and he flinched,

"Ah, bruising. That's going to be a monster in the morning," she smiled at him though he probably couldn't see it, "Sleep well, King Thorin, till I see you again,"

"Sleep here,"

She hesitated briefly,

"Yeah, alright."

* * *

I wasn't so sure about this chapter but everytime i write I go back and think maybe I should change something...never happens. Hmm...Bard and the Town Master...what to to review?


	12. Chapter 12

**Of Mountains and Woodlands Chapter 12**

The others had set off whereupon Maya had stayed for a while longer, being called aside by none other than Bard. But Thorin, as Maya could see, had not done as he had said he would, instead of going forth and having her make her steady way after them meeting them further along, he had stopped just up the hill and would go no further. Bard however drew her sarcastic attention,

"Tis a long hike,"

"I've done longer as it happens. I got here,"

"So it would appear,"

"Are you implying that I speak a lie?" she narrowed her eyes up at him but he laughed carelessly,

"No, I imply nothing. Merely stating my surprise that any of you got this far,"

"Hmm," she looked away from him, losing interest in what the point of their meeting was. He was blunt and a little obnoxious, too obnoxious…not at all obnoxious? His obnoxiousity seemed to vary from day to day. He was confident and arrogant and somewhat humble at the same time. That was what bugged Maya; she didn't know what to make of the man: was he going to help them, throttle them in their sleep or just abandon them altogether. She did not like him.

"Hmm," he mimicked her and that was the last straw,

"Is that all you wished to say, Bard of Lake Town? I have not the time to dwindle, listening to your petty mockery. So, if you have words of sense, pray tell! If not; goodbye,"

She started marching away in a cold fashion; her brows furrowed having had enough of this arrogant fool.

"Ohp," He jogged up from behind her and stationed himself in front so that she could go no further, his hands raised in peace, "Wait, I apologise if I have offended you, My Lady,"

"Speak quickly, Bard of Lake Town,"

"Just Bard will suffice, My Lady,"

"Same question still applies however you wish your name to sound,"

"Fair point," he raised his chin, "You have been cold towards me,"

"And?"

"I would like to know why? I don't like to part as enemies,"

"We are not enemies…merely…detached acquaintances,"

"Same question still applies," he smirked. She scowled at him,

"You are arrogant-"

"Am I?" his eyes lit up with amusement,

"Let me finish. You are arrogant, you are a fool,"

"Hmm,"

"You are hungry for the gold Thorin can give you if you help us and therefore you are kind – not because you think he is the rightful king under the mountain which furthermore makes you untrustworthy. You lie,"

"That's a lie,"

"And you do not speak what is on your mind freely, instead you snigger and talk in small tones behind their backs,"

"A lie,"

"Then what is truth? I do not like you, Bard – because of just that. I speak the words and they taste like lies but you speak them and they feel like truth. What are you?"

"I am a man of the Lake, bound by law set down by the Master of Lake Town and _he_ is the man you should be criticising as such for he is everything you have described where as I am…what, a fool? Maybe but a liar and man who plays false his promises? No. I will not take that. I do not mock you though I do find it amusing how a man – excuse me, _dwarf –_ such as Oakenshield can be so naïve in the ways of redemption! He truly believes he can walk in and say, 'be gone, dragon!' and it shall simply fly away!"

"That's not true,"

"No? Then he certainly holds himself higher than any king in exile should,"

"This is coming from a commoner,"

"This is coming from a man who has lived with the fear of knowing what will happen should that monster be released from that mountain. We have lived in peace for so long and the dragon had not disturbed us nor us it and now, all of a sudden, a King with no army and no real means to support himself decides to take back his kingdom with 15 outcasts and with that, he brings a threat of war and devastation which cannot possibly be survived by our simple town. We are not soldiers but fisherman – I am the only true warrior amongst us. You see, I do not disagree with Thorin Oakenshield or his quest…it was his home, by all means take it back but do not think to take it while endangering lives of people who care nothing for lonely mountains and the gold that lies within it. I disagree with the way he chooses to go about it. Do you understand?"

"I do. What of the Town Master?"

"He is a coward, a liar etcetera but he seems to know how to run the town without running it into the ground. He has a good heart, but he likes the power he holds and should Erebor be taken back, his power will be reduced a little,"

"Thorin will not touch Lake Town,"

"Doesn't mean our great Master will lend his hand willingly,"

Maya paused, thinking everything through, her mind wrapping around the information she had just received,

"So, why say this now?"

"I feared you would think me a liar," he smirked again and dropped his serious mannerisms in a heartbeat.

"Maybe you are right, Bard," she cogitated before smiling, "Alright, I will talk to him…to them all, the fools that we are. But war is coming as you know. Will you fight alongside us until the end?"

"The Town Master has given you his word on our behalf,"

"Ah but you forget what you, yourself had said; is he not a liar? I want to know if _you_ will."

"I can only offer this," he sighed, "My word as a man of the Lake, that when war is upon us, I will fight until I see fit. If the need arises that I and my town should run then I will not hesitate to make them do so. But until such a need arises, and let us hope it never does, then, Maya of the Wild Wood, I will fight until I can fight no more. Is it enough?"

She nodded, understanding finally dawning upon her. He was not sly and cunning but he was brutally honest, maybe not the most honourable warrior but his Town was kept close to his heart and he would do what was right by them and no others. She could ask no more than that and so tapped her temple and went on her way to join Thorin,

"Fair well, My Lady, until we meet again,"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The day had worn on quickly with all her thinking and many times, Thorin had tried to talk to her but she would only respond with pursed lips and a little grunt in irritation from being disturbed. So he let her be and she thought on. What was she to say to these dwarves? _Oh, by the way, I don't think we should kill the dragon. I think we should all go home and rethink our strategy…and drink tea._ She cringed at the anticipated reaction, no, that would not do. Night came and she was still in deep thought, Maya barely realised how absent minded she was until she was distracted by the warmth of the fire, the taste of warm stew in her mouth and no reminiscence of how she got there. Bilbo had sat down beside her and Gandalf on the other while Thorin wolfed down his food at a monstrous rate.

"I think we might be making a mistake…" she mumbled into her stew, her appetite leaving her as she decided the brutal truth can be the only answer. She felt the eyes of Gandalf and Bilbo turn to her in bewilderment. Thorin just stopped eating and looked straight ahead. She could feel his body go rigid against her legs,

"Why do you think that?" his voice had gone cold too. She had every ounce of her confidence thrown into the knowledge that this was going to go down horribly. Gandalf had not said a word but his face too, had turned from her in thought. She prayed to all that was holy for him to say something strengthening…alas, he failed her.

"We haven't thought of Lake Town properly. Those people will not be able to defend themselves if and when the dragon rises from its lair. It will happen, you know. We'll have nowhere to go but down and where will we go? Lake Town,"

"Since when do you care about Lake Town?"

"Since this morning with Bard," before she knew it, the rigid weight on her legs had disappeared and he was up on his feet, glaring at her drawing the attention of the company. Ah, so it would indeed be a quarrel for the masses.

"And what did _Bard _have to say?" he growled at her from between his teeth. Maya sighed, trying to find the words,

"He told me what I have told you. I fear that I was wrong about him. He worries for his town and what fate may befall it when the worst happens; he does not agree with the way that we are going about doing this deed. And he's right, we don't have the means to fight this dragon alone…you had an entire army behind you when you fought him last and even then you were no match for him,"

"That's why we have our burglar," he hissed, glancing at Bilbo who flinched under his icy glower.

"It won't be enough,"

"So you think we should stop and rethink after having come _so_ far because you have lost faith?"

Faith…had she lost faith?

"I think that we should rethink, my faith is the same as ever,"

"With what time – war will be upon us within days and you think we should stop and ponder our next move more accurately,"

"If we do that, war might go a little more smoothly,"

"There is nothing smooth about war. I have endured it many times to make comparisons – the only problem is that none can be made. No war was easier than another,"

"Well then think about the town,"

"They don't care for me, why should I care for them?"

"Because it will help everyone if someone decides to do the right thing,"

"THE RIGHT THING?!" He roared, his rage finally boiling over and Maya was sure she could feel her hair blow back from her face as he leaned into his words, "I HAVE BEEN TRYING - SO HARD FOR SO LONG AND NOW YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT WHAT I DO IS THE WRONG THING?!"

Gandalf rose from his thoughts then, his overbearing shadow silencing Thorin for only moment as he waited to hear what the wizard had to say,

"Perhaps we ought to talk about to talk about the alternative then," he raised his eyebrows at Maya and then at Thorin, "Before you raise your temper,"

"WHAT?!" Thorin yelled,

"Please be calm, Thorin," Maya tried to ease him with a little bit of manipulation – to act a little scared and helpless to win favour. But he was having none of it – fair enough, she would never do it again – she didn't even know why she tried it…probably because she was a little scared and helpless,

"YOU -" he shut his eyes and lowered his voice, more danger and raw anger could be displayed that way, "You have just thrown the biggest stone I have ever seen into the works of the efforts we have put in to get here and you tell me to be calm. Everything we have lies on the blunt edge of long buried knife and you tell me to be calm…no. No, you don't get that luxury. And you!"

He turned to Gandalf, his eyes blazing,

"You have been nothing but a wise annoyance and I am thoroughly finished with you. I am going to bed." He stormed away and when Balin tried to speak he waved him off aggressively.

"Well," Balin hobbled over to them while the others sat in dismayed silence, "What do you propose we do?"

So he wasn't happy with Maya either. She lowered her gaze, slightly ashamed, and shrugged,

"I'm sorry, Balin, I don't know,"

"Well, lass, I'm not sure that was your best move if you don't have an answer for it,"

"No…" she frowned and pursed her lips, "Maybe you're right,"

She collapsed her head into her hands, "Ah, for the love of Peace! I don't know! I. Do. Not. Know! I never have! I made a mistake with my people, with my father an in misjudging Bard just as I have made a mistake with disregarding all our efforts and plans without and alternative and what's more, Thorin's going to hate me in the morning! And now…he despises me now! Balin, Gandalf, I am lost – at the end of it all, I am lost."

She looked up at both of them for answers no one seemed to want to give. Gandalf looked at her down his long nose,

"Well, mistakes are meant to be made, for how else do we learn?"

"Well…I don't know what I've learnt other than the fact that so many mistakes without any just reasoning cause confusion," she gazed up at him questioningly but he shrugged a small knowing smile on his face.

"Sometimes, I make mistakes and then I sit and I think about it and I realise…that maybe the mistake could not be avoided, that there was no other alternative and that, ultimately, what had to be done, had to be done and yes, I lose some things: respect from others, respect for myself but in the end…in the bigger picture, everything just seems to make sense,"

Bilbo was talking with a solemn, glazed expression has if he was speaking in the time his revelation ran through his brain. Maya looked at him in wonder as did Gandalf and Balin. Bilbo finished his monologue, shrugged and cocked his head so matter-of-factly that Maya had to smile.

"I think what comes from ramblings such as that is that you can't stop was has already begun,"

"So let Lake Town burn,"

"Well, it's not burning yet. Maybe it won't – maybe Bard is more honourable than he leads us to believe. Perhaps with good reason, but for now…I have elves! It will be enough until such time when it isn't,"

Maya shrugged, it was a good point. So she was wrong…fine.

"I think you should talk to the King now. I don't think he's sleeping," Balin gave her a gentle push.

"Right…" she was hesitant, "So I'll take first watch,"

"If you'd like," Balin gazed at her hesitation in amusement, "Lass, he doesn't hate you but you can imagine how much effort he's been putting into getting us here safely. It's draining and then to be offered the possibility that what you're doing is wrong when you so adamantly believe it is right…it burns. I think he needs to hear you say that _you_ were wrong,"

She got up then walked cautiously to his bed, a little way away from the company. Bard was just going to have to deal with the consiquences, just like the rest of them.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Thorin was still fuming. His blood boiled in his veins and his heart was constricted in rage and his eyes could only see red, his breathing…he felt the dragon could be no match for him in those moments. He felt a soft step land just behind him and he was on his feet in a matter of seconds, his stance cool and defensive,

"What else is there that I have done wrong?"

"Nothing, there was never anything you did wrong, Thorin Oakenshield. In fact…it was I who was wrong."

"You?"

"Me," Maya took a step towards him as he narrowed his eyes at her, "I made a mistake…I did not think,"

"That's a first,"

"It is, isn't it," she dropped her gaze thoughtfully; "Anyway, I'm sorry. Bilbo opened my eyes, I was wrong to despair,"

"Bilbo?" Thorin's anger dissipated and instead, he was astonished. The Hobbit…

"Things never seem to make sense, do they? Ah well, I suppose it will with the bigger picture," she smiled at him and he would have smiled back but his astonishment could not be tamed. He continued to gaze at her in disbelief, his shoulders relaxing as he felt his rage simmer in his blood,

"I – am sorry I shouted,"

"Bloody ROARED at me," She raised her hands in suggestive claws and pretended to growl, "I was genuinely terrified…for only a moment. I deserved it,"

She waved it off and looked back into his eyes; he felt amusement rising in him as he looked upon her stance,

"I have that effect…"

"You have a sharp temper; I do not deny it,"

It was his turn to take a step towards her, meeting her half way, taking her hands in his and raising them to his lips,

"I was terrified you were right,"

She smiled,

"Thank Durin I wasn't, can you imagine the situation we'd be in if I was?"

"I had a fleeting idea only a moment ago," he smirked,

"…true," she frowned, "How _are _we going to bring down Smaug,"

"I have decided to put my faith in Bilbo," he smiled meekly, "He told me off as you remember,"

She let a light laugh escape her lips,

"I remember," she leant forward and gently brushed her lips over his and then planted a swift, soulful kiss on his cheek, "First watch, so lie down and sleep tight,"

"First watch," he snorted, "I will sit with you,"

"You need to sleep,"

"So do you,"

"You need it more,"

"_Don't_ argue with me again,"

She stopped replying under his cool eyes as he sat down pulling her with him. She sank down submissively just in front of him where he wrapped his cloak around them both and held her tight. He still felt a little hurt so he sat with her bewteen in his knees in a bit of an undercover huff, for he liked having her there but he hated that she almost turned the tables on him. They sat in solitary silence with him huffing way in her ear (every now and then) until a stray thought crossed his mind: _she admitted to being wrong and apolagised; it didn't actually matter anymore. _

OoOoOoOoO

Bilbo woke the next morning with a slight ache in his back and upon lifting his roll mat he found a lovely, sharp stone at which he scowled. His back was going to hurt for the rest of the day now. He was in the middle of getting his stuff together when Gandalf made his way to him with Thorin following close behind,

"Halfling," Thorin nodded,

"Good morning, Bilbo," Gandalf pulled on the tip of his hat.

"What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning or do mean it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or are you simply saying that you feel good this morning OR that simply this is a morning to be good on,"

Gandalf smiled and winked as Bilbo bowed in greeting, "How can I be of service?"

"Well, it appears our mountain is not as tall as this one here," he gestured to Thorin who frowned back, "initially thought. We have made it further in our one day than we thought we make in two,"

Gandalf put his hands on his hips and furrowed his brow, contemplating his next statement but Thorin spared him the challenge,

"The entrance to the mountain is just over the cliff face there, I remember where the steps are. But I want to go in the back way,"

Gandalf nodded,

"I think that would be wise,"

"Indeed," Thorin carried on, "We can go around, it will take us most of the morning but we will be their long before the day is done…" he trailed off as Bilbo's face went ashen, his eyes gleaming,

"You mean to take on Smaug today,"

"Yes, I do," Thorin's face was impassive and stern, daring Bilbo to challenge him. Gandalf's face had grown wary,

"Remember what I told you about courage, Bilbo Baggins,"

He nodded and glanced at Maya. She was gazing up the path to the mountains entrance, with her back to them.

"Good," Thorin marched away without another word leaving Gandalf to give an encouraging pat on Bilbo's back.

"Do not despair Bilbo, for I firmly believe that you are braver than you give yourself credit for. I'm fully aware of what you have done for Thorin already and let me tell you, the way he now speaks about your deeds and of you as a hobbit…he is deeply grateful,"

"Can he not just tell me that? I may feel better having him tell me that,"

"What, Thorin?" Gandalf glanced over his shoulder at the King, "Noooo. But I will be here by your side all the while, Mr Baggins,"

Bilbo raised his head, looking up at the mountain, his muscles constricting in anticipation. Bilbo was scared now, more scared as he had ever thought himself to be and as he gazed up an up and up, he thought he saw a puff of smoke rise from the mountains depths. He knew, deep within him, Bilbo knew, Smaug was awake and waiting for them to meet.

* * *

Alright, so I feel a little better about Bard but what will he do next? To the dragon's lair!


	13. Chapter 13

Alrighty, the dragon's lair. I enjoyed writing this and half creating Smaug, half not creating Smaug and half pretending Smaug's completely my idea when he's not.

* * *

**Of Mountains and Woodlands Chapter 13**

Bilbo stood with Maya and Dori at the entrance to the mountain, gazing upon hoards of gold pieces, more than he ever imagined, that filled the mountain like the rolling hills of the shire. He was sure that one could just as easily drown in the golden depths of the mountain as they could in the average river. He stared for so long that he almost forgot what he was there for and as soon as he came to his senses, his breath caught and his heart began to hammer away on his chest, desperately trying to escape him. Bilbo's highest priority was to locate the whereabouts of the Arkenstone and then get it if he could, leaving the dragon to the mighty dwarves of Durin. He spied it easily enough, but the dragon, Smaug, was his main challenge and yet he could not see him. Many thoughts crossed his mind then, perhaps the dragon is truly gone or maybe he's waiting to leap from all corners of the mountain onto Bilbo, or maybe he was sleeping beneath the gold or maybe he died and his remains were yet to be discovered. None of these thoughts seemed to put his mind at ease however. His heart was still racing when his eyes swept over the gold once more and came to rest on the opposite entrance where the rest of the company stood gazing out over the hillocks of gold. Thorin in front as ever, urged him on but Bilbo was reluctant to merely take a first step,

"Can anyone see the dragon?" he asked, turning to Maya and Dori who were still assessing the situation regarding the enormous amount of gold but they both shook their heads. "Well," Bilbo was getting flustered, "am I just supposed to march across the gold to get the what's-it stone?"

"I guess so," Maya shrugged,

"Really, and what happens after that?"

She blinked at him and then dug into her bag and pulled out her fire. The balls swung, unlit, from their chains, looking highly unchallenging as they swung uselessly from side to side,

"We'll be right behind you if anything goes wrong, but first we need to find out if Smaug is in there,"

"Why do I have to do this?"

"Bilbo, please just do it, I promise, I will be the first by your side when you need us,"

Bilbo was silent for a moment.

"Go on, Mister Bilbo," Dori urged, "Right behind ye," he gave a small, unsatisfactory smile. Bilbo could argue no more and took his first step into the mountain, slipping a few notches as the gold tumbled beneath his feet. He froze, waiting for something to happen; he glanced up at Maya and Dori, both holding their breaths. He took another step, then another and then another. Things were going to be alright or so it seemed; no sign of Smaug and the Arkenstone wasn't far away. He began to relax, taking sturdier steps across the golden mountains. He retrieved the Arkenstone and began to make his way back, not minding so much as to whether he tripped or stumbled for there was no sign of Smaug and his fear had been eased by that fact. He drew closer to Maya and Dori and he smiled and raised it triumphantly but it was soon lowered due to their reaction or otherwise lack thereof. Maya and Dori's eyes were wide and fixed on something behind him and no sooner had he thought his fear gone than it reared up like a lion from the darkness, clawing at his heart and throat. He turned slowly, terrified of what he might find there: an eye, a single, golden eye staring out from beneath gold. Bilbo stared right back, trying to decide whether it was real or not…had it been there the whole time? Had it been watching him the whole time? Then there came a large rumble that echoed throughout the mountain, a haughty rumble it was, much like that of a laugh and then a growl of a voice,

"Did you think to trespass without me knowing?"

Bilbo was in shock, fear had seized his limbs and he could not move nor could he find the source of the sound.

"Have you lost your tongue, thief?"

"I -…" Bilbo tried to speak, "I-"

"You...what?"

But Bilbo was totally stuck, scared and confused out of his mind. There came a huge sigh and before Bilbo's eyes, the gold tumbled away from rusty coloured scales as Smaug raised his body from its hidden position. Smaug was enormous, entirely armoured except for a small opening on either side of his chest; his long, sharp teeth gleaming in the light of the sun as it crept through the crevices of the open doors. Smaug the terrible dragon of the Lonely Mountain, was grinning a most terrible grin at Bilbo, his mighty head lowering to look at Bilbo in the eye,

"Are there more of you?"

Bilbo managed to shake his head,

"No?"

Bilbo nodded, his eyes wide, his breathing coming fast and heavy.

"I think you're lying thief but 'tis no matter, what were you going to do with the stone I wonder? Were you not going to ask? It's very rude to take without permission. But I expect you would know that, you seem like quite a respectable…uh…" Smaug's yellow eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared as he sniffed at Bilbo, "What are you?"

This was where Bilbo finally found his tongue,

"I am a Hobbit. My name is Bilbo Baggins and yes, I agree, taking without permission is very bad form but I was unaware that you were still here! I apologise most humbly, if you don't mind, I would very much like to take this," he shook the Arkenstone, drawing Smaug's eyes to it, "It's the only thing I really want from here. If you could let me take my leave, I'll never have to come back,"

Bilbo tried a smile but his was severely outshone as the dragon smiled back, his great fangs in Bilbo's face,

"But of course," he raised his head back up, his eyes glinting in all their sinister glory, "On your way then, Hobbit,"

Bilbo smiled again, nervously muttering his thanks and turned to leave, hurrying as quickly as he could back to the entrance where he planned to make a hasty escape back down the mountain, praying to the millions of Gods that seemed to exist in this life, that Thorin would find the Arkenstone a sufficient enough prize for his efforts. Smaug however stopped him in his tracks,

"Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, I was wondering," Bilbo turned to find the dragon in his full form, wings outspread, on all clawed fours, teeth bared, eyes narrowed and looking more terrible than any story could have described him to be, "why have you not told me about your friends lurking at the entrances to my Mountain? I was hoping for better but _this _is truly, bad form,"

The dragon puffed up his chest and Bilbo's dreaded fear was brutally honest to him for he knew exactly what was to happen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Maya lit her fires and started swinging furiously.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thorin drew his sword and barely heard Gandalf's protest as he jumped, screaming,

"No, BILBO!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bilbo shut his eyes in terror, waiting to be incinerated as Smaug opened his jaw to reveal his innards, a light growing ever brighter as it soared up from his being but before it could leave his gaping mouth, a different light source shot into his throat and Smaug spluttered and coughed, stepping back having had one of Maya's fires fly into his jaws, preventing any of his own fire from leaving. The dragon took another step back in bewilderment, as smoke poured from his nose only to have himself rear up in anguish as Thorin plunged the Goblin Cleaver deep into the flesh of his tail. All the fire that had been forced back came raging out as Smaug the Terrible screamed his agony to the roof, the fire like a fountain as it climbed up, out of his throat. His tail like a whip as it lashed out of harm's way, ironically hurling Thorin out the way he came. Bilbo took his leave while all of this was unfolding, making haste towards the exit where he was yanked out as soon as Dori could get his hands on him,

"You alright, Mister Bilbo?"

"I – uh…" Bilbo could barely speak, his heart was still in his mouth, his breath still stuck fast in his throat, so he opted to nod.

"Did you get the Arkenstone?"

Bilbo didn't have time to answer before an ear splitting rage burst through the cracks of the mountain causing Bilbo to spin and to look on in trepidation along with Maya and Dori, as Smaug exited the mountain on the opposite side after Thorin and co. roaring after their disappearing shadows,

"THORIN OAKENSHIELD! I KNEW IT TO BE TRUE!"

"Come on, Bilbo, give me the Arkenstone!" Maya opened her bag to allow Bilbo to drop it inside, where it was safe before he was groped by his arm and pulled forward, "Dori!"

Away they went, around the mountain, Maya's single lit fire swinging as she sped round the mountain side. The trio skidded to a halt as they watched the rest of the company, like ants, speed down the hill with the knowledge that they were no match for Smaug alone. Smaug, himself, in full flight after them, was spouting fire whenever he saw fit. Gandalf was there too, he used his staff but none of its magic could penetrate the armour Smaug wore and thus, he too could only run.

Bilbo looked on in horror, dreading what the next plan was. Maya was standing beside him and Dori beside her. She let out an exasperated sigh and cursed, her shoulders dropping. Dori took flight after them without hesitation; Maya wasn't sure for only a moment before she too set off after him leaving Bilbo to make up his own mind. What else could he do other than draw his sword and hope for the best? So he went too, despite his conscious screaming at him, calling him out as the fool he knew he was.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Down on the Lake, Bard was hauling in his nets, the boat beneath him rocking with his shifting weight. The sound of screams and the swift whoosh of fire in the wind drew his attention away from his job and upon looking up to spy the commotion, he spied what he feared for years: Smaug, the dragon of the Lonely Mountain, roaring down the mountain, setting all that was in his way, alight. The odd bits darting about in front of him, well, Bard had a pretty good idea of who that could have been. He dropped his nets altogether, letting them sink to the watery depths, took up his oar and rowed as fast as he could towards the town, shouting his orders out to the men ready and waiting on the shore.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thorin soared down the side of the mountain, trying to keep Fili and Kili in his vision and whenever one or both was out of his line of sight, he had to fight the urge to stop and find them, and trust them as the able warriors they were to find their own way down. They were his blood, though, he worried by default. Gandalf was directing their every move and for that, he was grateful because for the life of him, he could not think of what to do. It did dawn on him; however, that Maya was right, they were heading straight for Lake Town. They disappeared into a brief undergrowth only to reappear moments later to find Bard and his rows of brave men awaiting them; bows, spears, axes and swords all at hand. Smaug burst through the trees to be slowed only briefly as Bard gave the order to let loose the arrows. They passed as a fleeting rain before it was over for there were many arrows but not enough men to shoot them all. The arrows bounced off Smaug's armour as he charged them, laughing a terrible laugh,

"FIRE!" Bard shouted again and another stream of arrows was loosed into the air just as unsuccessful as the first volley. But the dragon drew too near and Bard called for a scattering and just like that, the rows of men depleted and were lost to the walls and shelters of whatever they could find. Thorin and his company did the same, he grabbed Fili and Kili and dragged them to a cart, under which he shoved them, following swiftly. Kili crawled forward and took aim a number of times, alas his arrows did naught but what every other arrow did: Bounce off. Every now and then, one brave soul would leap from the hiding place and make a dash across the dragon's way. They would try making a swipe for his feet, mouth, chest, and tail, anything that was close and vulnerable and quite often they would succeed but quite often they would not make their full run. Gandalf tried a couple of times too, standing before the dragon Smaug as he blew fire at him. Gandalf tried to ricochet it back but it would merely cause a puff of smoke and Smaug would come sauntering through it with a monstrous grin on his face. Too many times Gandalf tried and failed and almost got trodden on as Smaug took an enormous step in an effort to squash him. He did his wizard trick and disappeared before anything could happen. Thorin decided it was his turn, he crawled out of the cart and stood up, his sword at the ready, but a strong grip took hold of his ankle,

"No, Uncle!" Surely we must wait! Please!" It was Kili looking up at him, Fili by his side. But Thorin peered down at them impassively,

"Stay there,"

He walked out into the centre and Smaug took only a moment to see him,

"Thorin Oakenshield," Smaug hissed, showing off his bright fangs, "Rumours spread throughout the mountainside that you were coming but you took so long I thought it a lie and yet!" he paused for effect, "Here you are,"

He dropped his great head to Thorin's level and laughed, being so close Thorin had the chance to see the gaps in the dragon's armour, the vulnerable spots. With that he drew a dagger and threw it to the best of his abilities at said gap, narrowly missing it, he shouted,

"KILI, AIM FOR THE LEFT CHEST!" By Kili, he meant everyone of course, and he ran in, going for the kill, but Smaug flung his great claw and Thorin was tossed far away from his target. Kili had taken his instructions to heart and was out on his feet, hurling arrows to no end. Bard rushed out too along with his men, all of whom were aiming where Thorin gave instruction to. Thorin had been fortunate enough to land in a cart of hay and although it was a soft landing, trying to get out was a trial. Around him, the Town was burning, terrified eyes peeping out of windows and from under carriages and carts. He saw Dori, Maya and Bilbo arrive as well, Dori with his enormous sword flying high above his head, Maya with her swinging chain of fire and Bilbo, the brave little Hobbit, screaming with all his might into battle with his little letter opener. Thorin fell out of the cart with a grunt and made back towards the dragon. He knew what he was going to do; he met Maya head on as he arrived,

"Maya!"

"Thorin!" she diverted direction, pulling Bilbo with her, "You're covered in hay,"

In the midst of the chaos, she looked amused, but he had no time.

"Bilbo, when Smaug turns around, you must stab his tail; hopefully he'll do what he did earlier. Maya, anything to distract him for Bilbo,"

She nodded her understanding,

"When he rears up," he continued, "It will give us a chance to shoot him in either the left side of his chest or the right; that is where he has no armour. Enough times, and he'll die. Go and wait for my signal."

Bilbo looked terrified but lifted his sword in response as Maya cupped his cheek quickly and went around. Thorin watched them go, disappearing into the smoke before he took off back towards Bard, getting his attention,

"What is it, Dwarf King?" Bard was enraged, Thorin could see that but he had no time. He explained his plan and what the outcome should be and waited as Bard thought it through. He eventually put a hand on Thorin's shoulder and gave an honest shove,

"Alright," grinning with his carefree grin, he signalled his men to move out as Thorin gave his own signal to tell Bilbo and Maya to do their bit. In so doing, Thorin took out his own bow which he rarely used, feeling it fill his fingers, the taught string rough in his already calloused hands, he loved this weapon whether it was _his_ weapon of war or not. He roared out, pulling back his arrow as Maya nimbly ran into harm's way as Smaug got ready to set fire to everything else. Her swinging flames drew his eye and he turned from his initial target, onto her. She let her fire go like a catapult but Smaug had learnt from his last encounter and shut his mouth while the fire flew to him and came into contact in-between his nostrils, bouncing up his long snout where it came to rest on the top of his head. Smaug now looked relatively ridiculous with a little ball of flame bobbing up down in the dip between his eyes, atop his head but it didn't cause any smiles for Maya had no form of defence able enough against the dragon. She started to run back but Smaug's mouth opened, revealing the end but then clamped shut as his eyes went wide with surprise. All of a sudden the dragon burst upward, his front claws stretching out in front of him, his flames he kept bursting out into thin air. Bilbo was, as was expected, tossed away by the whip lash of Smaug's tail. Thorin heard Bard call out his order and Thorin drew his arrow back one final inch and let loose. Kili let loose, Bard let loose, Bard's men let loose and Gandalf let something loose with his staff emanating a brilliant blue ray. Maya's fire had rolled off Smaug's head in his sudden movement, therefore she had turned back to get it. She swept it up off the ground and took a perfect throw. The little chain hurtled through the air straight into the mouth of Smaug as he roared in agony as hundreds of arrows hit home. It did not take long after that, for one so pierced with arrows could not possibly survive and with that, Smaug the Terrible, dragon of the Lonely Mountain, fell to the ground with an earth-shuddering thud; Maya's fire rolling out of his mouth, put out by his dribbling saliva.

Thorin dropped his bow, sighing in relief while the people of Lake Town started crawling out from their havens to gaze, wide-eyed, upon the body of Smaug; his bright, yellow eyes wide open, the reminiscence of shock still in their fading depths. Thorin moved around to look closely at the work they did, spying Fili, Kili, Maya and Bilbo as being just fine, a little ashen but fine.

"So, Dwarf King,"

Thorin turned to find Bard gazing down at Smaug's dead eyes. Thorin frowned,

"So…Bard," Thorin turned his full body to face him, waiting for whatever Bard had to say, Bilbo hobbling up next to him. The bottom of his pants had caught fire earlier and so a good part of them were cinders and patched with holes. Bard looked at him and then at Bilbo and chuckled bitterly,

"Well, we all bear the scars of a good battle, now don't we?"

Thorin nodded, sceptical of Bard's words.

"Indeed, he got a good part of my backside!" Bilbo complained, trying to get a good look at the back of his pants. Thorin ignored him,

"So you are not angry, Bard of Lake Town?"

"No," his eyes darkened and his smile faded a little, giving way to a more sinister look, "No, not angry. I told you what would happen. I asked you kindly to rethink matters…and now look; our Town is pretty much in ashes. Did the Nymph even -"

"Maya!" Bilbo and Thorin corrected him simultaneously, glancing at each other in doing so. Bard raised his arms,

"Did _Maya _even ask you?"

"Yes," Thorin was curt and impassive and in no mood to argue with the likes of Bard.

"Ah, and you ignored her?"

"No,"

"Then HOW DARE YOU PUT OUR TOWN IN DANGER FOR YOUR BENEFIT?! You chose to throw away our gentle way of living to regain your Mountain knowing full well the consequences and worse yet, knowing full well that you planned to do nothing about it afterwards,"

Thorin looked at him without saying a word, his eyes narrowing.

"Bard," Bilbo took a hesitant step forward, Bard's dark eyes moving to him, "Listen, we knew that your town was in danger and we did think it through the thing is…we just didn't have a choice at the time it was brought up,"

"You. Didn't. Have. A. Choice." Bard began to laugh, "No, Mr Baggins, you had all the choice but you chose against the rational more…more…considerate option,"

"No. We considered you for far longer than was necessary," Thorin's voice was black and cold, "But we did consider you. We…I did this in hopes that you would allow us to help you build your town up again. It's not so broken as to never be the same,"

"It's close,"

"It is, but not enough," By this stage, the dwarves and the people of Lake Town were gathering around them, Maya taking a stand alongside Thorin and Gandalf by Bilbo.

Bard shook his head,

"We'll take the help, but don't think our Town master will help you with this war. I have enough to deal with as is anyway" he began to turn his back on Thorin who was about to retort but Gandalf hauled him back as he tried to stop Bard,

"Bard! We are sorry, we know we have wronged you, but please, do not abandon us on the eve of battle,"

"You abandoned us when we begged you not to do this in a way that could bring harm to our people," The Town Master suddenly stepped out from the crowd as Bard took his place behind him, "You ignored our request! You brought fire to our homes when we offered you nothing but kindness,"

"For your benefit, I might add, Town Master, now keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. It is Bard I wish to converse with," Gandalf snarled but the Town Master was not so easily thrown.

"Bard is not Master here,"

"He's more a Master of this town than you will ever be," Gandalf hissed, "Thorin and his company have defeated the Dragon Smaug, you no longer have something to fear. And you should be proud, for your people helped. We helped each other and with that you should be embracing these dwarves as heroes as they regard you as such for your help, they needed it most when you gave it to them so willingly. There was always going to be damage, which is what happens when you battle dragons. Do not turn away from this fight, for what damage has been caused; I assure you, if you do not fight, the damage that is to come will be far worse,"

The Town Master furrowed his brow and shook his head as he turned away,

"No. You fight this alone. Bard," he turned to the sullen looking fellow behind him, his carefree features hardened, "See them out of the gates and ensure that they never come back in,"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gandalf stared at Bard for a moment as Bard stared right back, their silent communication screaming through the surrounding hills, over the mountain and across the lake. So loud, Maya even had to block her ears. She felt Thorin tense beside her and Bilbo's soft sigh as he came to realise what was to happen. Gandalf had finally said enough and he turned from Bard's stone gaze and made his way through the company, a dark cloud hanging low above his head as Thorin, his dwarves, Maya and Bilbo, followed silently after. They left through the gate and didn't look back as they heard the clink of a lock being shut and locked behind them,

"Gandalf?" Dwalin ventured to ask; even he was a wee bit nervous about confronting the wizard in his angry state.

"What?" he turned abruptly causing Dwalin to flinch,

"What do we do now?"

"We go out and meet our foe and hopefully there is where Thranduil will be waiting,"

Thorin had taken hold of Maya's hand again and at the mention of the Elven King's name, he gripped it hard and Maya withheld a yelp,

"Thranduil! I forgot the blasted King of the woods,"

"Don't speak so rashly, Thorin Oakenshield, you'll lose us another army and then we'll all perish,"

"Looks that way anyway, wouldn't you say?" Thorin smirked daringly and suddenly, Gandalf's wizard rage rose up from the dark and he became a giant, his shadow becoming impossibly large once more,

"You and your foul mouthed comments have caused us enough trouble! If you wish to die so abruptly, then fight this war alone and be remembered as the Lone King! Lonely, ill-tempered and stubborn – you'll be historic!"

Thorin's features went from immensely cold and stubborn to rather hurt, a pained recognition spilling over his high boned face. His grip on Maya loosening and she could feel the tingling as her hand was reintroduced to its blood but she didn't let go,

"But not unloved," she whispered as she pulled him on to follow Gandalf. He looked up at her gently, a small smile fluttering across his thin lips before disappearing into his thoughts. She let him be as they walked, so it felt, to their death. Bilbo was as white as snow and the rest of the company was deathly silent. They marched around a bend and there, standing with his slender arms behind his back, stood Thranduil; his army of an uncountable number behind him, awaiting them. He greeted Gandalf and gave a curt nod towards Thorin who chose to surprise them all; he let go of Maya's hand and walked over to where Thranduil stood looking expectant. He raised an eyebrow as Thorin arrived,

"And what do I owe the honour of this?" he gestured to Thorin's stubborn self. Thorin cocked his head and gave a sarcastic smile before looking back up at him with the respect everyone thought would have helped them all if he was a little more respect_ful _in the first place. He offered his hand,

"We were starving when we wondered into your forest and though you caged us and interrogated us to no end I believe there must have been a reason,"

The Elven King's other eyebrow raised itself too as he took Thorin's hand tentatively.

"I also think it is in good order to give my thanks for what food and water you did offer us then, as well as my forgiveness for abandoning us all those years ago, for there must have been good reason in that as well, for I too, could well have done the same. All those things I forgive now because here you are, before me when I expected less and for that I am sorry. I would rather we fought side by side, than against each other, if you would take my deepest apology for being so negligent,"

Thranduil smiled his beautiful, exotic smile and bowed, strengthening his hold on Thorin's hand,

"And I forgive you as well as offering my own thanks for being so humble a king. It would be my honour, Thorin Oakenshield,"

They let go of one another's hands and Thorin walked back to Maya, taking his position beside her. Maya's heart was souring and she was well aware of all the little smiles around them…the air around the company had relaxed but a little, but when Gandalf, out of his own surprise, finally spoke; it was of a morbid topic.

"Did you see how many were approaching?"

"Oh, yes. This day is not over,"

"It will be today?" Gandalf's eyes widened in horror but Thranduil only nodded as if it was the least of his worries.

"Yes, Gandalf today is the day. Otherwise I would not be here,"

"How many?"

Thranduil looked gravely over to him and shook his head,

"I have not the heart to tell you,"

Maya's heart sank. She had many moments where she thought she was going to die but never once did she actually believe it. This day, she believed it but she stood as tall as she could, linking her arms through Bilbo and Thorin as Thorin summoned his nephews to him. Together, the group stood and waited for the masses to appear in the distance…and appear they did.

* * *

So, please do review. I like to read them while I drink tea and eat toast. The end is near, for reals this time.


	14. Chapter 14

WAR! Arrrgggg fight fight fight fight - just a word of caution, I don't know, it's not really violence but if anyone has a problem...be warned. Eh...also...not quite the end. One more to go :)

* * *

**Of Mountains and Woodlands Chapter 14**

They had waited on the verge of battle; each elf, dwarf and of course Maya, Bilbo and Gandalf silently saying their own prayers of hope, faith and survival. It had not been a long wait, for moments of extreme fear were diminished when Gandalf's small smile lit up his face as a butterfly flew past his blue eyes. Before they knew it, all eyes turned to the sky as the eagles of The Misty Mountains soared above bringing with them dwarves from the surrounding areas that had been in exile same as Thorin, though they chose an even quieter life. Thorin unhooked his arms from Maya as all present stared in wonder as the dwarves approached, one by one kneeling before Thorin and him giving a nod in acknowledgment; completely stunned. Upon looking behind him, he came to realise their numbers had grown a great deal and his company looked stronger, more ready than before. The eagles above, their kin beside them and peace with the elves…the only thing missing was Bard and his men but it mattered not then, for what was before him was a far more moving sight while Gandalf winked knowingly, Bilbo looked slightly baffled and Maya looked lovely (to him) and somewhat out of place amongst a sea of men and armour. Thorin found himself standing before them all where he felt he belonged: his place as a leader. He turned to find the thousands of Goblins, Orcs and Wargs from all over Middle-Earth lined up in crooked form and awaiting the start of the battle same as him. Thorin realised then that if the battle was to end, it would have to begin and it would not begin without someone making the first move. He turned back around and drew his sword allowing the entire army to do the same, each elf, Nymph, Hobbit, Wizard and Dwarf drawing their choice of weapon from its place of dormancy. He raised it high above his head and he didn't say anything but the words that rang in every corner of dwarfish mythology, folklore, fairy tale and now history:

"DU BEKAR!"

And he roared into battle without looking behind him perfectly sure that the thundering madness and the maddening thunder of the air belonged to the troops that rallied behind him, racing towards an army that grinned at them in malice before charging them back to meet them in battle at a point halfway between the two opposing forces. Thorin was roaring so loudly, his rage that he had held in for so long breaking out of its shell as he had had enough of the world trying to keep his home from him and therefor his first swing was the most monstrous swipe he had ever taken, so hard that it felt as if there was nothing his sword actually hit. He fought with his shoulders, heaving his body from one side to another, tearing through flesh and bone and fur as easily as one could with cotton wool. He knew not if it was adrenalin or whether years and years of iron work had made him stronger than he felt but he dared not question it for it was all that kept him from his death.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bilbo had run directly after Thorin, ironically being the first one to follow him though he was easily over taken. He was aware of an eagle flying just above him and so perhaps that was what gave him just that much more courage, to charge into battle for a home that wasn't his, for friend's he barely knew, for Gandalf who trusted him more than he trusted himself. He wasn't sure if he had the means to meet an orc head on so he kept a wither eye on Maya and took note on her procedure. Her sword was ahead of her but her actual attack came with an extremely un-lady like shoulder tackle, (though, of course, what could possibly be considered lady-like in war?) bouldering into the belly of her challenger while her sword was merely a tool to remove any obstacle that prevented contact. So Bilbo did the same though his goblin had presumably misjudged his size and swung his cleaver too high and flew over the Halfling's head while he drove his little letter opener through the grotesque creature's gut. It was an effort to pull it out again but at last he did and was onto his next foe, resisting the urge to wipe his hands on his waist coat in disgust. Gandalf was tremendous in his combat skills, surprisingly lithe for someone who was supposed to be "out of business" as he turned and twisted and lobbed and burned and broke and roared! The eagles took death drops out of the blue, plummeting down and rising once more with a misshaped thing in their beaks. Arrows were being shot into the air to fend them off which made it more difficult to fight properly, for one would have to keep peering up at the sky in hopes that no stray arrow was on its way down. Fili and Kili were unstoppable together and what's more, they never left Thorin's side. The rest of the company, including the elves were in full force. Bilbo upon having only a blink of a chance to glance around, felt the unexpected feeling of pride welling up inside of him with the knowledge of fighting with a band so forceful that Bilbo suddenly had a thought that was as inappropriate for the time as it was welcome: if this was to be the end of him and their quest, then so be it. They would have made such an end that no other force would ever be compared and he would be happy with the fact that he was as every bit apart of it as the next dwarf, Nymph, wizard or elf. In that moment, Bilbo felt so brave and so strong that he thought himself infinite – in the space of mere seconds. He shouted, he stabbed, he laughed, he plunged in and out of death's traps and he knocked on the doors of triumph and made them open for him with every goblin he slew. He was no warrior, that was for sure and maybe he was not as physically able as some for each little battle was a glaring competition with his grave and yet somehow to his unyielding surprise, he would come out alive.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Maya was fighting her heart out; though her arms were getting sore and her legs tired. Her lungs were beginning to burn and there was an endless stream of Goblins and orcs and she had had to deal with one too many wargs. It felt like she had been assigned the mission of annihilating all four legged problems as they flowed in a continuous stream until one got the better of her and she lost her footing and in falling, lost her sword. She fell on her back hard, the wind forced out of her lungs, it slowed her down. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe and she had no weapon that was immediately at hand and due to impact on her head, her vision had been partially impaired though she could feel and no less smell the foul creature as it padded over her body. Everything came right just as it launched itself up in the air, yellow, grizzly teeth bared as it opened its mouth to devour her while she could do no more than cover her face in a petty attempt to believe that if she couldn't see it, it wouldn't hurt. It didn't hurt strangely enough, she had heard an odd scream and a shriek and a slight gust of wind though no harm came to her. She opened her eyes, squinting amidst the dust and blood flying about her; a figure with black hair, high bones, a bow across his back and a hard face though taller than what she expected. When he turned, defending her and him from oncoming beasts, Maya recognised him immediately: Bard!

Her eyes widened and she felt an enormous grin catch her face and relief flow through her veins as hundreds of new feet, new energy rushed passed her. The men of Lake Town had come!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thorin saw the whole ordeal and almost died on the spot with the thought of what could have happened sickening him to his core. Maya was world's away from him when she fell to the ground and there had been no way that he could have gotten to her on time though he tried but was cut off. He would never have been more grateful for the arrival of Bard as he was then if he arrived a minute later. That being said, the men of Lake Town were fierce fighters, so Thorin gathered that Bard was either being too humble or he was trying to make himself look mightier than he truly was. It did not matter for Thorin was sure they had abandoned him when they shut the company out of Lake Town and yet, here they were, racing in to save the day and not even at the last minute. The army with which Thorin fought was not depleting in the slightest, Bard and his people had charged in right in the middle of it. It threw most of the goblins, wargs and their little minions when the Men of the Lake came roaring in for it was a side on collision, causing havoc and confusion amongst their foe. It made for a great distraction as Thorin rallied as many as he could for one last wall of power before throwing himself into the panicked commotion before him. Maya (now with her fire once more) and Bilbo to the one side and Bard, Fili and Kili to the other with the rest of their allies behind them, they trampled and crushed the opposition as they tried to retreat. They eventually came to a slow halt as they watched their enemies flee without looking back while Bard ordered his bowman to send arrows to follow them, to help them on their merry way. Before they knew it, before Thorin knew it, it was over. The battlefield was littered with corpses of friend and foe and the Lonely Mountain stood lonelier then than it did when they first arrived but the thought of what lay inside and what didn't was the most wonderful thought Thorin could ever have mustered at the end of such an adventure because this, for all he knew, was finally the end. He turned slowly and laid a hand over his heart and gestured to the dead with his other,

"We have suffered losses this day, friends and some family. They did not die in vain and they shall forever be remembered…I, Thorin Oakenshield, will always remember them. They did not die in vain for we have VICTORY!"

At that he raised both his hands up in the air, reaching for the heavens in exultation receiving a roar of triumph in return as weapons and hands were raised high as a sea of fingers, blade points and spears shook vigorously in the air.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Men, Dwarves, Elves, Hobbits and Nymphs all stood victorious together. It was one of the most amazing experiences Bilbo had ever encountered and what was somewhat more beautiful was the idea that they were all oblivious to that fact; except Bilbo, obviously, for he was the one that realised it. He was flying as high as a kite as he shook his fists in victory; it was now that he was the most thankful for coming on this adventure. He was embraced by Thorin and in turn he embraced those around him; Fili, Kili, Bombur (that was not one of his brightest ideas), Bifur, Bard, an Elf and of course, Maya. She had her shirt ripped at her shoulder and dirt all over her face, a bleeding lip and heavy sacks under her eyes. She looked exhausted but she hugged Bilbo with a warm smile and a strong hold. She proceeded to laugh with Fili and Kili as they launched into her, taking the hands of Bard and kissing his knuckles in thanks while he grinned and japed with Thorin. He watched as she threw herself into Thorin's embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, burying her face into the scruff of his worn cloak. Thorin had dropped his weapon to catch her; enveloping her fiercely, closing his eyes tightly as he held her to him. Bilbo was distracted from his thoughts when a large wrinkled hand placed itself upon his shoulder,

"Well, Bilbo, what do you think of that?"

Bilbo turned to look up at the dirty, wise, old, bearded face of Gandalf gazing down at him. Bilbo chuckled and shrugged,

"Well, I feel quite liberated, my dear Gandalf," he took a breath, "Yes, I think, I can honestly say that I am glad you turned up on my doorstep,"

"Yes, yes, I think I can honestly say that I am too," he winked, "You see, Bilbo, you were far worthier of a place in history than you think,"

"Do you think this is historic?" Bilbo's eyes widened at the thought,

"Oh yes. It is quite an achievement here; though do not expect your name to be a household wonder. Just be content with the knowledge that most will be aware that there was a hobbit who fought in a different battle though equally as important, from the one your great, great, great Grandfather Took fought in,"

"It makes sense, I suppose,"

"Indeed it does, you are every ounce a Took as you are a Baggins and I see no reason why you cannot be both. I remember how that bothered you,"

"I suppose you're right," Bilbo's smile waned a little, yet _another_ thought gently wading its way into his mind, "Gandalf, what am I to do now? It seems strange to think that I am to merely pack up and go home…"

"Pack up what, my dear fellow?" Gandalf teased. But Bilbo's solemn glance made him bend to Bilbo's height, "You do not have to go this moment, Bilbo Baggins. You do not have to worry about what will happen just now. You can worry when the time comes and even then you might not have to worry for I'm sure, that by then, you will be happy with the thought of home,"

"Indeed," Bilbo's face dropped even more as he looked at their surrounding company. It wasn't the thought of going home that worried him, it was…

"Your friends, Bilbo, will always be your friends. They will never forget you just as you will never forget them,"

Bilbo wasn't so sure,

"But will I see them again, Gandalf? It breaks my heart to think that I won't,"

"You may," Gandalf mused, "Then again you may not, but isn't that one of life's great mysteries Mr Baggins? You never know who you might and might not see again. I always find that that makes things just that much more exciting. Life would be extremely bland if everyone took the same road,"

He left Bilbo then, moving on to congratulate and to be congratulated by those who fought by him. That night, there was a huge feast in Lake Town, the gates were opened and left open and there was no sign of the Town Master who, they later were informed of by Bard, had left Lake Town in an angry grump when Bard had arrived at his door with most of his men claiming that they were going to war without his leave because, regardless of whether the company had disregarded them or not, it didn't change the fact that to assist was the right thing to do. He was so enraged at his disobedient townsfolk that he abandoned them and it was probably for the best for he was not missed that night. Bilbo enjoyed the whole evening immensely, getting caught up in long talks with Thorin about what he planned to do about the Lonely Mountains and how to split the gold and what he could use the gold to buy and fix and how he could melt to create beautiful ornaments and build up a whole new city of Dale with his queen-to-be. He was so excited and so happy that it was odd to see him so, for Bilbo had grown used to his scowls and frowns and tempers and grumblings.

It was a long evening and Bilbo had stayed for two extra days after the elves had gone on their way, wondering around Erebor and listening in on the discussions between Bard and Thorin as they went about trying figure out how they were going to rebuild Erebor, the Arkenstone safely in his possession though Bilbo didn't know where he kept it, nor did he care.

"Bilbo," Maya jogged up to him, her skin clean, her cuts clean, her scar clean and she was glowing, "Bilbo,"

"Maya," Bilbo hugged her as she bounded up to him. She was barefoot again and her earthly pants rolled up to just below her knees. She had unravelled her arms to reveal her scars there too. She was well and truly glowing. He laughed at her,

"What on earth are you grinning about?"

"Life, Bilbo. Come; let us go for a stroll. I quite fancy the idea of wondering about without the threat of being attacked by something terrible. In fact, I quite fancy the idea of going for stroll without worrying about anything, really."

She grinned at him again and off they went on their way; stopping by the lake, wading in and out of the water. Bilbo sat on the pebbles as she stood, merrily wiggling her free toes in the cool of the water, her grin widening even more,

"I take it your grins are Thorin based?" he ventured but she merely winked and sighed,

"The end of it all came and went,"

They moved on from the lake and wove in and out of the trees of the Forrest. Though they didn't dare venture too far in for fear of getting lost. They talked and talked late into the evening and Bilbo told her of his fear and she laughed wistfully at him,

"Bilbo, why would you think that? You can visit any time! Send letters, I assure you we'll send you some. I'm pretty sure I can get Thorin or _someone_ to come with me to see you. I'll have to be going in and out too,"

"Have to?"

"Yes, I've seen too much to remain in one place," she stood up straight, "I declare myself a traveller,"

Bilbo smiled and declared himself the same though not in so many words but he figured she knew that from the very beginning. Their merry chats quietened down until they were just sitting in a comfortable silence opposite each other, both leaning against their own trees. It was a good while into their silence when a rustle from the bushes and a low almost inaudible growl came from behind Bilbo. He looked up at Maya in question, his ears perking up but Maya had frozen and her eyes had grown wide with fear and panic as whatever was behind Bilbo made its appearance. Bilbo's last breath caught in his throat as Maya suddenly launched at him - _over_ him, drawing a hidden dagger from her seams. There was an incredibly loud bark, a scream, a yelp and two relatively harsh thuds followed by a soft, dying groan and Maya's ragged breathing,

"Bilbo,"

He spun around: The last warg from the forest lay dead at his feet, Maya's dagger sticking out of its head. Maya, however…Bilbo hoisted her up and ran as fast as his short legs could carry him, panic rising in his head, his heart pounding against his chest and his thoughts racing. He shot through the gates, his legs cramping; one name escaping his lips,

"Gandalf!" he called, "GANDALF!"

Gandalf appeared out from a doorway with a frown but upon seeing what Bilbo carried, his frown dropped and he made haste to assist. The exchange was quick and deft and Gandalf laid her onto a bed in the first house with an open door,

"Bilbo, go find Thorin," he glanced up, his mouth open as if to say something more, which he did, though Bilbo got the feeling it wasn't precisely what he meant to say, "You know what to do,"

Bilbo shot out the door and arrived at the doorstep of the Town's counsel house doors just as Bard and Thorin had opened them to exit. Thorin stopped dead at the site of Bilbo's ghostly white features and fearful eyes,

"What is it?"

"It's…" Bilbo wasn't sure if he could say it without a broken voice, "It's Maya, Thorin. We were sitting and…a warg from -"

"Where is she?"

Thorin started out and upon being pointed in the right direction, he sprinted to her side Bilbo and Bard not far behind him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thorin burst into the room where most of the company had already arrived. But he could not see Gandalf or Maya through the wall of people that stood around in dismay. He could hear the faint plea of a woman who was desperately trying to get the crowd to go and wait outside for the risk of infection would be high. Thorin wasted no time and roared far above the mutters of the people,

"GET OUT! NOW!" he started shoving his way through, "Move! Get out! Bard!"

Upon reaching the side of the bed he gave Bard a warning look to which he responded by ordering the departure of all those present, including himself. Though Thorin saw him seat himself on the doorstep against the wall.

When all was empty and it was but him, Maya and Gandalf, he looked upon her form. It was torn and bloodied. A gaping wound tarnishing her finely tattooed figure that seemed to bring pain to breathing and paleness to her skin – she had lost a lot of blood, perhaps too much. He knelt down at her side and glanced up at Gandalf who was crushing herbs into a bowl, muttering spells under his breath, lighting it up so that a warm aroma would waft over them all. He dabbed lightly at her wound and she winced, taking in a sharp breath at contact. The ordeal lasted for many hours until Gandalf simply stopped, putting his herbal, spelled mix down with a sigh. He shook his head,

"Elrond warned me,"

"Of what?" Thorin's head snapped up, "What are you talking about? Why are you stopping? What's happening?"

"She's lost a lot of blood," He nodded at the door towards a single head peeping around the corner. On cue, the company gently shuffled in, placing themselves around the bed, all hats removed, "Thorin…she will not survive,"

Thorin gazed at him blankly before looking down at Maya in disbelief who was breathing raggedly. Each new breath she took was harder than the one before. She was frowning in concentration, trying to counter the pain. Thorin grasped her hand and she smiled a bloodied smile,

"T-Thorin," she coughed, "Mis-s-stake,"

Thorin frowned and shook his head in disbelief,

"Gandalf-"

"Don't 'Gandalf' me, Thorin, please. Just let it be,"

Thorin looked down again and she was still smiling at him,

"Well, here is a difffferent end," she winced and tried a chuckle but failed. Thorin felt his cheeks dampening, his grip on her hand tightening, his heart…

His heart…

"I wanted to – e-explain something to you," another sharp breath, "Maybe there is no end,"

Thorin's breath caught and there was a terrible lump forming in his throat and he didn't understand.

"Thorin…Gandalf?" Bard entered with a strange expression, tearing Thorin away from his dying love, "Uh, someone's here for you,"

Thorin looked up; frustration rising in him but the little being that entered after him brought his anger to a barrier it could not pass.

"Thorin Oakenshield, I am a guardian from the Wood of Nirvara. We are here for Maya,"

Thorin remembered her telling him about them…he hadn't said a thing and he wasn't about to give away the fact that he already knew about them just then either,

"What do you mean?"

"We heard of her perils…we have come to her aid,"

"How did you know of this so soon?" he was looking at the little man with suspicion, "How did you know?"

"This," the Nymph took a step in, his lilac eyes glinting in the fading light of the sun…dark was coming, "I did not see, My King, but of her other perils, your quest. Though now seems a good a time as any to take her home,"

"To Nirvara? She doesn't belong there,"

"There are few places left in the world where our kind belongs, Thorin. Too few," The Nymph dropped his eyes a moment but a short sharp breath drew all their attention, Thorin's eyes widening in fear. The Nymph who had just entered placed himself by his side, a hand on his shoulder and another upon Maya's, looking deeply into her eyes as she began to fade,

"You will go to the West where the undying lands await you, My Lady, your body buried beneath the Yellow Wood Trees in our woods and your love will linger here," he squeezed gently, "Your time is over, dear one. We are _all _here,"

Maya's turquoise eyes flickered to Thorin, to Bilbo, to Gandalf, to Bard and back to Thorin,

"I love you forever, Thorin" she smiled, her blood smeared teeth somewhat a pleasant sight and as she said that her gaze drifted past them all to the darkening window, the sun in its last moments too, "I've always wondered about the mysteries of the dark…

And here it is,"

With that the sun set, leaving the room dimly lit by a mere candle on a table a little way off from the silent group. Gandalf bowed his head and gently did the same as the Nymph by Thorin's side, his hands on the shoulders of those now apart in body,

"Go well."

* * *

KillerKadoogan, I think you deserve an apolagy - I am sorry. :( I was thinking of changing it all, but then I'd planned it for so long and then and then and then writing this...I wish I hadn't, anyway...moving on.


	15. Chapter 15

And so we come to the end. I hope you enjoyed it :) And if you didn't..ah, well, sorry. Peace

* * *

**Of Mountains and Woodlands Chapter 15**

Thorin sat alone on the peak of his mountain, on the very tip top where nobody could see him. It was from there that he watched the Nymph's of Nirvara depart through the gates of Lake Town, with Maya carried above them the day she died. He had been up there every day since, at the same time more or less, discreetly hoping that the gates would re-open and "someone" would jump out shouting "SURPRISE!" and everything would be as it should have been. Alas, no such thing occurred and the thought eventually waned and disappeared. It was a mighty moment to admit that it was only a thought but Thorin felt a little less trapped everyday he reminded himself of that. Days stretched on into months and Erebor was growing more beautiful every day. He had assigned Bilbo the task of…not hiding, but merely placing the arkenstone in a vault where no one would be able to get to it without his or Bilbo's permission. Thorin was surprised by Bilbo's sass one such day when he declared that he was going to set eyes on the stone, just to make sure all of what was around him was true but Bilbo stopped him and told him that he would need the key. When Thorin had asked him for it, the little Hobbit promptly said "No" and left Thorin with an empty hand outstretched to receive a gift that never came and a feeling of annoyance, amusement and bemusement all at once. He accepted it however, coming to the conclusion it was for the best. Of course Bilbo didn't keep the key; it wasn't his to keep, so he gave it to Balin. In knowledge of that, Thorin never asked for it again.

Bilbo had not yet left either, as one would come to realise. He had stayed on after all that had happened, and Thorin was glad that he did. Bilbo had come to be a true, honest and loyal friend, much like Bard oddly enough. Maya would have laughed at such an outcome and that thought made him chuckle. Bilbo had organised much of the proceedings in his stead when Thorin could barely walk from grief and his nephews, Fili and Kili…well they tried extremely hard to be stronger than they should ever have been given the task to be. They were still young and childish but Thorin was proud of how they rose to the challenge of being King(s) when Thorin would not. They did well, too! They ruled together for that time and so it was truly astounding to realise that they could never be just Fili and just Kili. It didn't take long for them to go back to normal as soon as Thorin was himself once more though; nor did it take long for everyone else to find their old positions and ranks amongst each other. Erebor was ultimately, as it should have been.

Gandalf had long since gone, having his business back in the West with the White Wizard. Thorin didn't suppose he'd ever see Gandalf again and for some odd reason, the thought didn't pain him.

Bilbo and Thorin sat together one night, nowhere near Thorin's tip top peak of the Lonely Mountain – that, he would forever keep to himself - and looked out over Lake Town, it's sparkling lake and the thick canopy of the forest. Bilbo was smoking his pipe same as Thorin was smoking his, content in their comfortable silence as friends. The moon had been exceptionally large over the past fort night and but that night it seemed to lose a little size. Thorin pointed that out in a sort of grunt. Bilbo nodded and grunted his reply, somewhere along the lines of "Yes, it is smaller isn't it, oh well,"

Oh well. Thorin then spoke properly. He quite suddenly remembered what Maya had said to him: _Maybe there is no end._

"What does that mean?" Bilbo shifted in his position to face Thorin who squinted back at him through his puffs of smoke.

"I'm asking you?"

"Oh, right," he turned back to look over the landscape, narrowing his eyes as if in thought but he never actually gave Thorin an answer. It didn't bother Thorin anyway, he felt like he already knew what it meant…just, being able to put it into words would have been handy. The next morning, Bilbo came to him while he and the other twelve members of the company were in council. All rose upon his entrance and every shoulder seemed to drop a little when they saw his pack upon his back and his walking stick in hand,

"I think it's time I took my leave, King Thorin,"

"Thorin will do. It always has, Halfling,"

"Well then, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur…Bombur…everyone," Bilbo gestured to them all, "It truly has been a pleasure and one of the most exciting adventures of my life,"

The Hobbit paused for a moment, contemplating what he was going to say next. For once, (Thorin took a moment to realise) all those whose turn it wasn't to speak, waited patiently and in silence for Bilbo's next few words. This was what Bilbo had come to mean to them; a friend worthy of patience and silence.

"I – uhm," Bilbo swallowed, choking back emotion, "I don't know if I'll be seeing you all again but in case I don't, I wish you all the best with Erebor, all the luck in the world," he winked a tearful eyelid at Bofur who grinned sullenly, "and all the peace this life can finally find the time to offer you,"

He nodded at Thorin and suddenly the Dwarf King felt a pang of hurt, his heart skipping a beat: Peace. Yes, finally it was in his grasp and he could finally reach it and tuck it away for Maya's passing had been the final stunt of pain that he had to get up from. The fact that he felt saddened by Bilbo's leaving was a victory more than a taunt. He was still very much alive in heart and soul and this hurt wasn't as bad. After all, Bilbo wasn't dead; he was simply going on, as were they all. He bowed and offered a small smile instead of all the other embraces, congratulations and good wishes he was given. It was enough and so Bilbo left Erebor, the dwarves and their King behind. Thorin found himself out on the balcony with the rest of his kin watching as Bilbo left through the gates: first a dot, then a shadow and then gone. As it happened, Thorin saw Bilbo multiple times after that for the city of Erebor came in to an alliance with one of the other leading dwarf cities and that, as luck would have it, was directly south of the Shire so in order to meet each other, one would have to travel _through _the Shire. Bilbo was dumfounded, to say the least, when Balin, Thorin and of course Fili and no less Kili turned up on his door step. The little man fainted, just like old times.

OoOoOoOoOoO

When Bilbo left, he felt liberated, saddened, overjoyed and completely shattered all at the same time. He had made some of the best friends he could ever ask for and became part of a greater legend than he could ever have dreamed of but then he also experienced the loss of one those friends and the legend was over and it was time to make a long, dull journey all the way back home with three other travellers who he barely spoke too and having listened in on their talks around the campfire…wasn't impressed with anyway and so he stopped feeling obligated to speak to them. They were terribly boring, lifeless people. He often found himself far behind or far ahead of the group, though never losing sight of them, he knew his way home, he remembered every step of it, but there was no way in the undying lands that he was going to make the trek alone if he could avoid it, but his alone time gave him the chance to truly think.

_Maybe there is no end – what does that mean? _He pondered and wondered and thought and counted his fingers, wiggled his bare toes and pondered some more. _Trust Maya to lay a thought provoking phrase on the table next to her deathbed. _

Bilbo slapped his hand over his face,

"EVERYTHING ends! It has too," he said aloud to himself, "It can't not end! What happens after that? Black, stars…black _and_ stars? You die, you get lain in the ground and that's the end of it. Finished. Done. Over. I'm talking to myself, my goodness, Mister Baggins, you're going mad,"

He glanced around to make sure no one had heard his ramblings to find that his companions were far behind him still. He opted to never speak aloud again. It was a terrible choice he never lived up too.

The journey was long and boring and due to the lack of favourable company, it was sad too. But he said goodbye and gave thanks to his traveling trio and opened his Hobbit Hole door to find everything as it was except…the kettle was on, an empty tea cup was placed on the brink of his kitchen table and a tall, pointy hat was placed on the corner of his living room chair. He smiled; Gandalf was the perfect person he wanted to see. When the wizard came round the corner from the pantry with cheese and biscuits to find Bilbo, he winked,

"I heard you coming up the path to the door so I thought I might get us some biscuits. I finished your tea, unknowingly I must admit. I do apologise,"

"That's alright," Bilbo dropped his bag and pulled out a small box with elaborate pictures all over it, "Dwarfish tea, a gift from Balin,"

He went straight to the kitchen to put it on. When he returned, Gandalf had made himself comfortable again, having started a small fire and snacking on a biscuit. Bilbo sat down in his favourite chair, relishing in its long missed comfort, he sighed,

"I don't suspect I'll be able to sleep tonight,"

"Oh, I suspect you will. I have informed no one of your return so you may enjoy a good sleep tomorrow too," Gandalf smiled warmly and took another bite, "I have also received word that your sister has given birth to a little boy, Frodo, I think his name is,"

Bilbo let out a laugh of joy, surprise, hearth and home, what a wonderful piece of news that was,

"Then I shall not sleep at all, I will eagerly anticipate the morning and go straight on,"

"As you will, then perhaps we should go together,"

"Perhaps we should,"

They shared a quiet chuckle and returned to a comfortable silence.

"Gandalf, do you remember when…Maya…said…"

"Maybe there is no end," he quoted, "Yes; indeed I do, my dear Bilbo,"

"What did she mean, do you think?"

"Oh, I think she meant a great deal. I suppose it was up to those who cared to think on it to decide,"

"Thorin asked me what I thought it meant but I truly don't know,"

"Hmm, you might," he shifted for comfort, "Thorin most definitely understands,"

"Do you understand?"

"In my own way,"

"Tell me,"

"No, I don't think I will,"

"Have it your way then," Bilbo turned back to the fire and thought some more until it all seemed to come crashing down upon him, deep and soulful though it was, it made sense.

_Death could possibly be another beginning, a recycling if you will, of a life that has already been lived. Some might dare call it immortality but that's not quite right. That would be saying that death is impossible rather than a very real threat. Then again it's not a threat; it is simply…another road; infinite seemed to suite that part better: a refusal to just simply die rather than to accept your fate whether it is horribly unfair or tremendously overdone. But then is it possible to accept that you cannot win and die whilst refusing to be just another useless soul in an afterlife no one is sure exists? Or was that what it was…to accept death and to go bravely on into the dark in hopes that there was something on the other side, to go on another adventure to find out who is brave enough to look and who isn't. Ah, yes, maybe there is no end._

Bilbo smiled; Maya was very brave then because the more he thought the more the thought of taking death on as a separate adventure seemed less and less appealing. He would love another adventure someday but for now, he was very, very happy with sitting in front of the fire with Gandalf. He chuckled proudly to himself, unconsciously pushing his chest out as it swelled with pride in his latest revelation,

"My dear Gandalf, home is a lovely place, isn't it,"

"Indeed, Mister Baggins,"

And…that was all.

_Coming and going _

_Without beginning or end_

_Like ever changing white clouds_

_The heart of things_

Rengetsu


End file.
